Pokemon Platinum: Story of Two
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: A play-through of Platinum at first, but alters significantly in the latter parts of the story. Main character is female, Rival is Charlie, Lucas is Lucas. FemalePCxLucas. You knew it would go T. Smart Legends. COMPLETE.
1. Welcome to the World of Pokemon

**Pokemon Platinum: Story of Two**

A Pokemon Fanfiction

by

PimpedOutToast

Chapter 1

Welcome to the World of Pokemon

Laura finished watching the television program and shut off the TV.

She was a petite girl who had just turned fourteen about a week ago. She had long navy hair that she kept styled and pinned up just so, and wore a tank top, skirt, and black socks.

She was just about to check her computer for mail before her childhood friend Charles, or "Charlie" as he was affectionately know amongst friends and family, burst into her room, making her jump.

"Laura! There you are!" He sped over to her, hyper as always. "Did you see the TV?"

Without waiting for an answer he finished, "Sure you did! Professor Rowan's that really important guy who studies Pokemon, right? That means he must have lots and LOTS of Pokemon!"

"Uh... Charlie, are you sure you aren't jumping to conclusions?"

He ignored her, full of glee. "So if we ask him, I bet he'd give us some Pokemon!"

He dashed over to her computer. "Oh! Hey! Is this a new PC?"

Laura sighed.

"Oh.. Sorry, where was I..." He put his finger to his chin for a second before remembering. "Oh! Right, right. We're going to see Professor Rowan to get some Pokemon!" He managed. "I'll be waiting outside. If you're late, I'm fining you 10 million P!"

He blazed past her and down the stairs, leaving the door to her room open.

She sighed and grabbed her jacket that covered her skirt and was magenta in color, her white scarf, which she looped around her neck, and her white hat. She slipped on her pink boots and walked down stairs.

Her mother noticed her and called her out. "Laura!"

"What,mom?"

"Charlie already left! I don't know why, but he was in a hurry."

Laura sighed. OF course he'd just bolt without saying anything. He was always so energetic, like he never qute grew up.

HE lived life with gusto, and made sure he got the most out of life every second, even if that meant talking like his voice box was using quick attack all the time.

Laura walked to the door but was stopped once again by her mother.

"Oh! Don't go into the tall grass! Wild Pokemon might attack you. It would be okay if you had your own, but you don't. Take care, sweetie!"

"I will mom. Bye!"

She opened the door to the house and stepped out into her home town. There were patches of snow on the ground and the cool wind blew into her face.

She headed North, out of town.

She was stopped by another townsman.

"Hey! Charlie was looking for you. He went home, I think."

Laura sighed; her friend had no patience at all. Then again, it was to be expected of someone who could talk that fast.

She walked back to his house after thanking her neighbor; the town was small, so the population was very low.

She walked over to the door and was rudely sent to the ground, as was Charlie, who had sped out the door at the same moment she approached.

They hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"Ow..." Laura groaned.

"What was that about?" the boy asked before coming to his senses. "Oh hey Laura! I'm going to see Professor Rowan! You should come too! And Quickly!" HE sped off... then skidded to a halt. "Oh geez! Forgot something!" He turned around and entered the house again at high speed.

"Geez, couldn't he have at least apologized?" Laura complained before rising and brushing off her clothes.

She followed the boy in, and was kindly greeted by his mother, a friend of Laura's own mother.

She walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room.

"...Better bring my journal and bag too..." He looked over and noticed her standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised, annoyed.

"Oh hey Laura! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a 10 Million P fine if you're late!" He shoved past her and blazed out of the house.

She growled and followed him, finally arriving at their meeting spot.

"Too slow!" He said with a grin, then grabbing her wrist. "Come on! Let's get going to Professor Rowan's lab!"

He headed to the grass and Laura pulled back with all her might.

"No! We can't go in there!"

"Huh? No worries! It doesn't matter if we dont' have any pokemon!"

Laura had an uneasy expression on her face.

"Trust me on this one. You know how Pokemon jump out when you go into tall grass, right?"

"...Yeah?"

"You scoot over to the next patch of grass before the next one can show up! If we just keep dashing, we can get to Sandgem without running into any wild Pokemon!"

Laura yanked her arm out of his grip.

"You've lost it!"  
>He shurgged and backed up to get a running start.<p>

"On your marks...'

"HOLD IT!"

The two turned around and saw none other than Rowan himself.

"You two don't seem to have any Pokemon between you, correct?"

"N-no sir..." Replied Laura.

"Then what were you doing planning on going into the tall grass?"

Charlie was speechless.

For a moment.

Then he turned to Laura.

"Hey, Laura. This guy's professor Rowan! What's he doing here?"

The elder man turned his back to the two young teens and walked a distance away.

"These two went into the tall grass because they wanted Pokemon..." Rowan muttered under his breath. "Hmmm what to do...Their worlds would surely change if they met pokemon...Is it right for me to put them on this path...?"  
>He turned and walked back over to them.<p>

"You two truly do love Pokemon, don't you?"

Laura was, of course, excited at the prospect of receiving her own Pokemon, but unlike her friend, she knew what being polite meant.

"Yes sir."

"Yeah! We LOVE Pokemon!" She inwardly groaned as her friend began his ecstatics again.

"I will ask again; you two truly love Pokemon?"

Laura didn't even get to answer this time.

"Yes! You can ask one hundred times and we'll say yes! Right, Laura?"

"Yes!" She said, trying to match his glee.

"...Two kids who foolishly try to enter grass alone? IT worries me what people like that would do with their Pokemon." This was obviously meant for Charlie.

"Uh...Well, I uh..." Charlie stammered. "Fine! Forget about me then! Give one to my friend here! It WAS me who tried to go into the grass after all..."

He made exagerrated motions to Laura.

She remembered why she was friends with him; despite his lacking manners and endless energy, he was a good person at heart, and knew he was in the wrong here.

"Charlie..."

"How mature of you... Very well! I shall entrust both of you with Pokemon!" The professor replied.

The two teens' faces lit up. Well, Laura's lit up. Charlies looked like a fireworks display in a well lit city on new years'.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through those excercises." He raised a finger. "BUT! You must promise me you won't try something that dangerous ever again!"

He felt his person down. "Now.. Where did-!"

A young man about Laura and Charlie's age ran up to the professor.

"Lucas!" the elder man said, surprised.

"Professor Rowan! You left your briefcase behind at the lake!" The boy said panting.

Laura was captivated by the young man.

His accent spoke maturity and wisdom beyond his years.

He was slightly taller than Charlie with solid black hair and a white scarf around his neck, the loose end lay in the position of a necktie. He wore a blue jacket and black cargo pants, under which were snow boots.

HE had on a red cap with a white pokeball logo on the right side and had a white backpack on. He was holding said briefcase out to the Professor.

He looked over his superior and noticed the two behind him. "Is something wrong here?"

"Nice work, Lucas! Thank you for bringing my briefcase in such a timely order. What I was about to do was entrust these two with their own pokemon."  
>Lucas seemed taken aback by this statement. "What! Those Pokemon are crucial and you're giving them away?"<p>

"Hmph! We exist side by side with Pokemon. There comes a time when people should be introduced to Pokemon and become familiar with them. There is a world that should be explored _together_. For them, today is that time. The place, right here."  
>Rowan turned back to the townsfolk.<p>

"Go on, open the briefcase, choose your Pokemon!"

Any self restraint Charlie might have had was gone.

"Really? I'm so happy now I can't keep a straight face!" he was literally jumping for joy.

Laura turned red, embarrassed by her friend's actions.

He calmed a bit, noticing her angered expression.

"Hey you can choose first."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He put on an expression of false hurt. "Hey! I'm practically a grown-up here! I can show some class."

The truth was he was over two years her senior, his birthday coming up in a few months.

"Alright..." She opened the case and noted the labels on the pokeballs.

She eventually decided on the Tiny Leaf Pokemon, Turtwig.

"Then I choose you, Chimchar!" Exclaimed her friend.

"Very well! The both of you have chosen good Pokemon it seems! Understand, the Pokemon you've been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard they're much like you. If you have any trouble, come see me in my lab in Sandgem Town. And now, we'll be on our way."

Charlie was talking to his Pokemon and the two seemed to mesh well.

"Is your friend... alright?" Lucas asked.

"He's... energetic. But he's a good person. Somewhere beneath the sugar coated caffeine layers."

Lucas chuckled a bit. "I see. Well maybe we can talk again later, if you'd like."

Rowan called for his protege, who tipped his hat. "Later... what was it, Laura?"

"Yeah. Bye, Lucas!"

When they left, her friend got even more excited, were it possible.

"Hey, we both have Pokemon now! There's only one thing to do, you know that right? Are you up for this?"

Laura jumped at his sudden outburst. She know what he meant; a battle.

"Alright, you're on!"

She brandished the pokeball and threw it out. "Go, Turtwig!"

When the light faded, a small turtle with a sprout on its head appeared

"Use tackle!" The turtle rammed into the small primate and knocked it back a ways.

"Chimchar, use leer!"

The monkey made a fearsome expression, which visibly shook Laura's Pokemon.

"Use tackle again!"

The turtle rammed the primate again, with more damage visible.

"Use scratch!" Charlie commanded.

The monkey took aim and scratched the turtle's vulnerable face.

It stumbled backwards.

"Again!"

The claws hit the other side of the face.

"Tackle!"

The turtle impacted the monkey... and it passed out.

Charlie had a look of sheer disbelief on his face.

After checking to make sure his Pokemon wasn't critically wounded, he returned it to his pokeball.

"Let's go home! I'm beat after that battle. My Pokemon needs some rest too!"

Laura was in disbelief. After _all _the energy he'd used earlier, _battle _had tired him out?

She decided to carry her Pokemon back instead of putting it in the ball.

She knew it was a bad habit, but she didn't care.

* * *

><p>Upon returning home, she explained how her day had gone.<p>

She decided she'd head to Sandgem town tomorrow;right now she just wanted to relax a bit and wind down.

She set the turtle down next to her in her room and turned on the television.

After a couple of watchable programs, the girl decided to get a better look at her Pokemon.

It was a small, green turtle with a brown shell.

It had yellow rings around its eyes, which were large. It was surprisingly fast in battle, as discovered by the force with which its tackle attack had impacted her opponent's pokemon.

"So..." She wasn't sure what to say. It was a Pokemon, not a person after all.

It looked at her and cocked its head, curious.

"That's right... your name was turtwig." She nervously reached down and petted it, avoiding the small plant on its head.

It curled up and looked like it was going to go to sleep, which Laura herself thought would be a good idea.

She changed into nightwear and got into bed.

To her surprise, Turtwig tried to get up on the bed as well.

However, it couldn't make the jump; it was barely hopping off the ground.

Taking pity on the poor creature, she picked it up and set it down on the foot of her bed.

Content, the creature curled up and the two went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So... you are the one who's fate I am bound to? You? A mere girl? Pathetic. However..." <strong>_The massive serpent slithered through the distorted air in its dimension, past a waterfall that fell sideways. **_"You will most definitely serve your purpose well. It is by your hand I shall be freed of this wretched place that Arceus sealed me in so long ago. How many eons have I watched as the world passed by? How many as the land flourished and became populated with human and pokemon alike? How many since humans and pokemon became _friends_?" _**Giritina spat the last word (telepathically of course; he was not capable of speech in any true audible way. ). It was beyond his comprehension why Pokemon, one of which he was, would befriend humans. His world much, _much _different than the one Humans inhabited; everything was skewed, turned and altered. _**"Once I was revered as a GOD! Now I am forgotten in this wretched place. Mark my words, Arceus! I will have my day of reckoning! When it comes, the world will tremble in fear! Then, I shall use the girl to reach you myself! When that day comes, darkness will engulf the land, and I shall trap YOU how you have done to me for so long!" **_A horrible screech echoed throughout the pocket dimension. The only one who could hear it... was Giritina himself.

* * *

><p>Arceus was well aware of Giritina's old tricks. He had selected the girl for a reason; she seemed to be able to handle chaotic beings rather well; a look at her close friend would attest to that. The God of existance looked down upon his world from his "throne", inaccesable to those but the one who had the flute. The flute that he had assured would make its way into the hands of that girl. He wanted her to free Giritina. Why? That knack for dealing with chaos could be applied to Giritina as well. He didn't wish Giritina, his own creation, death; no, he wished the being peace. However, the strain that his power brought to this world was so great, that he had to be sealed away. Arceus hadn't any other choice short of the world he had created being engulfed into Giritina's dimension, some of which already had. He had one fear however; should Giritina find the weak point between their world and his, the dragon might slip through into the Real World... and who knows what could do. He might have to step in himself to cease the world from being destroyed. But that would be just what Girtina would want, wouldn't it? The god decided he'd leave it up to the girl. After all, he was never wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Laura had eaten breakfast, bid her mother farewell and started out of town.<p>

She groaned when she was Charlie standing impatiently.

"Too slow! Laura, I'm sick of waiting!"

"What do you-!"

"I'm going to see Prof. Rowan so I can thank him properly."

"I was-!"

Again, she was cut off.

"So, I had the GREAT idea! You know that lake we used to play at?"

"...Yeah?"

"You know how they say a legendary Pokemon lives there?"

"I've heard the stories, yeah. What about it?" She paused. "Oh no. You can't be thinking what I think you are."

"You guessed it! Let's catch that Pokemon!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"It'll make Prof. Rowan happy, I'm sure of it!"

He walked over and slapped her on the back forcefully, causing her to stumble a little.

"You and me! Let's do this! We've got nothing to fear!"

She sighed, deciding to humor him. "Alright, let's go."

The two walked west until they reached the entrance to the lakeside.

"Alright! We're at the lake!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Responded Laura sarcastically.

He ignored her negativity and grinned. "Get ready! We're gonna catch that Pokemon!"

"You sure it's here?"

"Trust me on this one! It even says so on the sign!" He eccentrically motioned to the sign next to him.

Laura sighed and followed him in.

They stopped when they saw a man in a white coat with blue hair by the lakeside.

"What's goin' on?" Charlie asked, although to whom he was speaking Laura didn't know.

"The flowing time...the expanding space..." the man said. "Someday I will make it all mine. Cryus is my name. Remember it. Until then, sleep while you can legendary pokemon of the lake bed."

He turned from his postion and swiftly walked over to the two youth.

"Step aside. Let me pass."

Charlie jumped out of the way, the man's intimidating glare spooking him.

When he was gone, Charlie looked to Laura. "What was that about? Weird guy."

His expression changed back to his usual grin. "Come on, Laura! Let's go catch that pokemon!"

Laura nodded, but was mulling the words that Cyrus had spoken over in her head.

Then there was a strange cry.

Charlie jumped in surprise. "Did you hear that Laura? That had to have been the legendary Pokemon! Alright this is it! Let's catch it!"

His expression changed to one of panic. "Wait! We don't have anything on us!"

Laura slapped him across the face.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself!"

"No, no! I mean Pokeballs! P-O-K-Accent-E-Balls! If we don't have those, we can't catch pokemon or take them with us!"

For once the gears in his brain kicked into gear.

"Do you think Prof. Rowan would give us some if we asked?"

"But he already gave us Pokemon. We shouldn't impose on him."

"But he said to visit him at his lab if we needed _anything_!"

He turned to the exit. "Okay Laura! I'll race you!"

"Wait, what-!"

He was already gone.

She sighed and started walking.

Soon she met her first wild Pokemon, a Starly.

She called upon her Turtwig to battle the bird-like creature.

In no time the creature had been beaten and the pair continued on their merry way.

She encountered a young man who handed her a Potion; he apparently worked at the nearby Pokemart, and decided to give her a free sample.

She kindly thanked him and continued on.

A few more of the bird Pokemon later, they arrived at Sandgem town.

Upon arrival she spotted Lucas, who in turn noticed her.

He ran over to her.  
>"Hi! I've been waiting for you. Please come with me. The Professor's waiting to see you."<p>

She nodded followed the young man.

He stopped in front of a nearby building.

"See? This is our Pokemon Research Lab. We'll just go ahead and..."

The door few open and Charlie ran into Laura...again.

"Are you both alright?" asked Lucas with concern. His gaze was more specifically aimed at the victim, Laura.

"What the...Oh it's you Laura! That old guy.. he's not so much scary as totally out there!"

"I beg your pardon-!" Lucas's distaste at Charlie's opinion was cut short.

"Aww it doesn't matter. See you later Laura! I'm outta here!"

The young man sped off again.

Lucas frowned and crossed his arms.

"What was that! Your friend has no manners, and he's always in such a rush. "Out there", "Old Man"... the Professor is a wise man who is extremely skilled in his field!"

"Sorry about his behavior. It's hard to believe sometimes he's two years older than me. He doesn't mean to be rude, really. IT just happens." Laura tried to reason.

"...Alright, if you say so. Let's go in"

Lucas held the door for Laura, who thanked him.

He brushed it off a common curtsey.

They walked over to Rowan.

"Well, well look who's here!" the man said with a lighthearted smile. "Laura was it? Let's have a look at your Pokemon?"

Laura nodded and called out her Turtwig.

It walked over and nuzzled her leg.

"I see... this Pokemon seems to be rather happy."

She called the Pokemon back into its ball.

"Entrusting you with that Turtwig was no mistake it seems! Well, would you like to give it a nickname?"

Laura thought long and hard, then decided on a name.

"Sprout." She declared.

The Professor sighed. "When I first saw you two about to step into the tall grass without Pokemon, I was shocked. I was astounded by these foolhardy children. But now, you've astounded me in an entirely different way; already there is a bond growing between you and that Pokemon. I feel privileged to have met you. I'm sure that Pokemon feels the same about you. That's why I'll ask you to cherish that Turtwig of yours."

Lucas turned to her. "I'm glad you're king towards Pokemon. If you weren't well... I don't want to think about it."

They locked eyes for a moment before the professor coughed, causing them both to blush a bit before they turned back to the white haired man.

"Let's move on to the main topic. There's something I want you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself first," the man started. "My name, as you know, is Rowan; I study Pokemon. First off, I want to know exactly what kind of pokemon live in Sinnoh. To do so, it is neccisary to gather data with the Pokedex. That is what I wish to ask of you."

He pulled a device from his pocket. "I want to entrust you with this pokedex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh for me?"

"Of course! It's the least I can do to repay you for letting me have Sprout."

"Hm! Good answer!" The man handed her the device. "The Pokedex is a very high-tech device; it will automatically record data on any pokemon you encounter. Laura, I ask you go everywhere and record data on every kind of pokemon."

"I've got the same kind of Pokedex as you," mentioned Lucas.

"When you walked up route 201 with your Pokemon, what did you feel? I've lived for 60 long years, and even I still get a thrill when I'm with a Pokemon. Now, you should know there are countless pokemon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills out there for you. Now go! Your own adventure awaits you."

Lucas turned to Laura. "I'm also filling the pokedex. That makes us commrades working towards the same goal! I'll teach you more about the device later though, okay?"

Laura nodded. "Alright."

He began to walk off, but the Professor spoke up.

"Lucas, why don't you accompany this young lady? It would be quite rude to send a young lady such as herself out alone, would it not?"

"What? Professor, that severely limits-!"

"I understand your concerns, Lucas, but you should learn there's more to life than just research. You can't spend all your time wandering around by yourself, even with your pokemon by your side, it isn't healthy! Just because you value your companionship with your pokemon does not mean you should abandon the opportunity at companionship with other humans as well."

"I understand, Professor." Lucas wasn't quite disheartened, but rather nervous; he wasn't used to much social contact, let alone with a cute girl.

Laura caught up with Lucas and they exited the building.

However, Rowan ran behind them.

"Laura! Wait! Take this," he handed her a case with a CD inside of it.

"This is TM 27, Return. The move is more powerful the more a Pokemon likes its trainer. It's single use though, so use it wisely. I'll leave you with a wish for you to enjoy your journey."  
>The professor walked back into the building.<p>

"Well I'll be... the professor had a TM lying around?" Lucas laughed lightly. "Next thing he'll be telling me he battled when he was young!"

He looked to his new traveling partner. "Hey, mind if I show you a few things?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Follow me!"

He lead the girl on a tour of the town, explaining various buildings.

"Oh! You should let your family know you're helping professor Rowan! Go heal up at the Pokemon center first though. I'll wait here."

The young lady nodded and did just that, healing the minor damage Sprout had taken.

She swiftly returned home and greeted her mother.

"What is it dear?"

Laura explained her decision to aid Rowan in his research.

"Okay, dear! Go for it! Your mother has your back! Oh, this might come in handy! It's a journal!"

"Thanks, Mom."

Then the door burst open, surprising both of them.

"Excuse me, is my little Charlie here?" IT was Charlie's mother.

"Oh? No, he's not..." replied Laura's mother.

"Oh...Then he must have left already..."

She explained the delima; she had something she wanted to give to Charlie, but he had rushed off.

"I can take that to him," Laura offered.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure. IT's not a problem."

"Thank you so much!" The woman handed Laura a box, which she placed in her backpack.

"Knowing Charlie he'd probably head for Jubilife City..."

Laura hugged her mother before bidding her farewell.

After a few more battles and a trip to the Pokemon center, the girl met back up with Lucas.

"Do you know how to get to Jubilife from here?" she asked.

"Yeah, head north.. Why?"

"Charlie ran off without something, and I've got to deliver it to him"

"Ah, I see. It would figure given his... energetic... personality." Lucas said.

She headed off, but Lucas stopped her.

"Hey, why don't you go to the mart and buy a few pokeballs? I'm sure they'll sell you at least that much."

"Good idea! Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem."

After a quick trip, she returned with six empty pokeballs and a few potions.

"Alright, let's go!" She headed north at a brisk pace, Lucas not having a difficult time keeping up.

"Hey, do you know how to catch a Pokemon?"

Laura blushed. "Not...really..."

"I'll show you then!" He lead them into the tall grass, and soon they encountered a wild Bidoof.

Lucas called out his Piplup and battled the Pokemon, weakening it. Then he threw a pokeball. It rattled twice before making a 'ping' noise, confirming the catch.

"See? That easy. However, some Pokemon are tougher to catch than others. I probably should have weakened it a bit more, but for the sake of demonstration it worked out. Status ailments also aid in catching pokemon."

Laura nodded.

"Now you try."

Eventually they ran into a Shynx.

"Alright, you know what to do!"

She called out Sprout and weakened the cat like Pokemon, before throwing a pokeball.

It shook once... twice...thrice... and clicked with the same 'ping' as before.

Yay! I caught one!" Celebrated Laura. "I'll name him... Sparky."

"Great job! We should backtrack and get it healed up before we continue though." Lucas suggested.

"Alright."

After a quick trip to the Pokemon center, they began their travel anew.

Suddenly, Laura was stopped by a boy with a ball cap. "You're a new trainer huh? I am too! Let's battle!"

"Alright, if you say so!"

Laura grabbed a pokeball from her belt and called out Sparky.

The other trainer called out a Starly.

After a brief battle, Sparky won out and Laura was the victor.

The defeated kid handed over 80 P as prize money.

The next trainer was taken by Lucas, who easily won against the girl's Bidoof.

The third trainer in their way was taken by Laura, who won with her now-stronger Sparky.

The trainer had used a new Pokemon, Burmy. Laura was glad; it meant another Pokemon in her pokedex.

Soon they reached the city of Jubilife.

"Oh! There's somewhere I want you to see. Come on let's-!"

There was a man in a trench coat behind a lamp post.

"...What is that guy doing?" Lucas asked, dumbfounded. Still, he motioned Laura get behind him, which she did, trying not to swoon over how he was protecting her.

Lucas walked over and grabbed the man's jacket as he walked across the street. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"WHAAAT? How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?"

Lucas had a deadpan expression on his face. "What? Are you kidding? I never said anything about that. I was only making small talk!"

"Heh, you claim you were making small talk...But I know better not to believe that... NO, no, no...You recognised right away I was someone extrodinary. That is why you spoke to me, what it not? You power of observation is fearsome!"

"What? I don't know what you-!"

"Quite admirable you are!" The man composed himself. "Now that I'm known, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name...no I shall only inform you of my code name...Looker. That is what they call me."

"Alright, Officer Looker...What are you doing here?"

"Incidentally, does the phrase 'Don't be a thief' Ring a bell?"

"OF course," answered Laura.  
>"Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong."<p>

"I think he's off his nut," Lucas whispered to Laura.

"You think?"

"Unfortunately, there are those who do not heed those words," Looker continued. "In Sinnoh, in fact, there are those stealing pokemon! I have therefore been looking out for characters who arouse my suspicion! Incidentally, you are trainers, yes? Perhaps you can make use of this?"

The man handed them both a strange device.

"This is the 'Vs. Recorder', a nifty device for recording a match. I obtained them because they are quite popular these days! But myself, I do not battle very often. They will be in better hands with you two."

Looker peeked left and right quickly, before lowering his voice. "Also, I have a request; if you see me again, do not talk to me, for I am on duty."

"Okay-!" Lucas was getting sick of being cut off.

"Actually, yes, yes you must speak to me."

"Alright..." Laura replied.

"Not because I am lonely, no, NO! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!"

Both teens were now sure the man was insane.

Looker then sped off, almost putting Charlie to shame.

Almost.

"...Working for the International Police sounds... challenging." said Lucas.

"...Yeah... not what I'd use for it, but okay..." Laura replied.

Lucas waved her over to a nearby building.

"Here we are. This is the Trainer's school." He explained. "The name says it all! Come on, let's go inside."

The two entered...

And saw none other than Charlie, at the blackboard.

Lucas groaned and Charlie turned around.

"Laura! Lucas! Did you come to study too? I went ahead and memorized EVERYTHING that was on the blackboard! After all, it's a trainer's job to avoid having their precious pokemon hurt in battle, right?"

"Actually... yeah." Lucas replied, surprised at his statement.

"So what brings you here?"

"The Professor requested I accompany Laura on her journey, so I figured I'd show her this place while we were here."

"I see!"

Laura then remembered the package. "Oh yeah, your mom wanted me to bring this to you!"

She retrieved the box.

"Oh! Thanks Laura!"

He tore into the box.

"Score! It's a town map!"

He looked in the box and frowned, confused.

"Why are there two? I like it a lot, but I don't need two! Here, Laura, you can have the other one!" He handed her the spare map.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" He looked at the map, his face full of concentration. "Hmm.. Oreburgh is the next city I need to visit it seems. There's a gym, so it'd be perfect for raising the pokemon I just caught! Well I'm on the road to becoming the greatest trainer of all time! See you around!"

He shoved past Lucas and ran out the door.

"Hey!" Lucas growled. That guy was grinding his nerves.

"I'm sorry! He's like a kid, I know."

"Yeah and he's getting an ego too." Lucas added grumpily.

"Oh lighten up! Come on, " She said, grabbing his right arm, "Let's go to the Pokemon Center for the night."

Lucas blushed lightly but nodded as he was dragged to the building.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 1<p>

Alrighty, you all know I usually don't hop on the lazy boat, but if you couldn't tell I'm trying something new.

This story will have quite a few changes that differ from the original game, Platinum.

Foremost, Lucas travels _with _Laura, the name I've given our heroine.

I'm playing through the game as I write, so anything you read, I did in game as well... well aside from the obvious edits.

However, Laura's team will be a replica of the one I form in-game for the most part.

Also, giving Giritina and Arceus sentience and voices was something I felt helped the story, like the movies.

I might have gone overboard with the rival, Charlie, but I don't care; he's a laugh riot in game and I just wanted to exaggerate his personality some more.

I also wanted to establish Lucas as his counterpart; serious, polite, dedicated to his work, and a bit less warm and friendly than Charlie.

The ages? Well it would be awkward writing about 10 year olds with romance, although I'm rather sure kids these days are probably already getting the talk at that age...

Anyways, I play the game from a tactical perspective; that is, I use what pokemon cover the bases.

Apologies for the lengthy end note.

See you next time!


	2. Team Galactic

Chapter 2

Team Galactic

The next day, Laura and Lucas exited the center, only to be approached by a man in a business suit.

"Oh, ho, ho! And you call yourselves Pokemon Trainers? You don't even have PokeTchs! That is, Pokemon Watches. OH my you are rare cases indeed. You see I invented, and now market Poketchs. Not only that, I'm now holding the Poketch promotional

Campaign! All you have to do is find three clowns here in Jubilife! IF you find them I'll gift you each a poketch!"

"That's cool I guess. But there's a catch, right?" Asked Lucas, suspicious.

"Correct! Each clown will ask a skill question! Answer all three correctly to get the three cupons, then come see me!"

Laura and Lucas set off on a hunt for the clowns.

The questions asked were absurdly easy for the two, and they soon had the tickets.

"Bravo, I say! Bravo! In return for your coupons, I grant you these!" He handed the two the watch like devices. Lucas received a blue one and Laura received a red one.

They strapped the devices to their wrists.

"You can get even more apps for them as well! Just press the buttons to switch!" With that the man walked off.

The devices came pre equiped with a clock, a calculator, a counter, and a screen to monitor the health of the Pokemon on their teams.

"These are kinda cool," Laura admitted.

"Yeah, I wonder what other apps there are?" Lucas pondered.

"Anyways, we should head for the next town." Laura suggested.

"Yeah. Do we go north or east?"

She opened her map. "East." She answered.

"Alright, let's hit the mart, stock up on items, then get going." Lucas said.

"Okay."

After a quick trip to the mart they walked east...

and met Charlie.

Lucas sighed.

"Hey Laura! Tell me you got a little tougher!"

"I'd be more worried about you!" Laura taunted.

"Me? Do you even need to ask? Of COURSE I got tougher!"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'pride cometh before the fall?'" Lucas asked.

Silence, then "Nope!" then Charlie turned back to Laura. "Come on! I'll show you how much stronger I am!"

Charlie sent out a Starly, and Laura sent out Sparky.

'It doesn't know any electric moves at this level, but if he has any flying moves, she's got the upper hand.' Lucas mused.

After a successful tackle from Sparky, Charlie put on a grin. "Don't get cocky! This isn't over yet!"

"I could say the same to you!" Laura replied.

After a few more tackles, the Starly was done in.

Charlie called it back and sent out his Chimchar.

After it seemed that Sparky was losing out, she swapped to Sprout.

'As long as it doesn't know any fire moves yet, she'll be fine.' Lucas observed the type difference.

Sure enough, he was right; the Chimchar didn't know any fire moves.

It was easily dealt with.

"What just happened? I lost?"

"What did I say?" Lucas commented shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Well that's it! That's the LAST time I'll EVER lose! I'm going to be the world's toughest trainer and you know it! The first thing to do is take on the Oreburgh City Pokemon Gym! I'm gonna toughen up for that, totally!"

"Good luck then!" said Laura.

"Ha! I don't need luck! Later!" He ran off.

"Where does he get that energy?" Lucas asked.

"I told you, layers of Sugar and Caffeine. He might as well have coffee for blood."

"I see..."

The duo began the hike to Oreburgh.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at a cave.<p>

Laura shifted nervously; she wasn't good with places like these.

"You alright?" Lucas asked.

"Y-yeah... I'll be fine."

"You sure? I mean...I-if you really need to, you could hold onto my arm so you don't get lost..."

She immediately began cutting circulation off in his left arm.

"Th-that is... that's a little too tight of a grip..."

"Oh! S-Sorry..."

The two walked into the cave. It was dark, but some light filtered in from the door and holes in the ceiling of the cave.

As they walked in a Hiker noticed the duo.

"Ah, you must be new to Pokemon training!" he said nodding to Laura. "It's fine! We're all fellow trainers! Here, take this HM!"

He handed her a disk.

"That contains Rock Smash! A Pokemon that knows that move can smash rocks out in the field! But you need to have the Gym Badge from Oreburgh to use it outside of battle."

Laura thanked the man and the two continued.

Then a Zubat appeared and swooped in.

Laura let out a high pitched squeal, that caused Lucas to wince from the proximity.

He called out his Piplup; he was going to catch this one.

Sure enough, he managed to capture it.

"Uh...L-laura.. I can't feel my arm..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just... those things freak me out!"

"It's fine. Come on, the exit's over there."

The two left the tunnel and Laura let her heart stop beating at a thousand Beats per second before letting go of Lucas's arm. They walked down the stairs and were stopped by a kid.

"Howdy, trainer!" He said nodding to Laura. "You don't have a single gym badge? Uh-oh! You'd better do something about that! I'll take you to the gym!"

The two followed the boy to the gym.

Lucas looked up to the sky. Why in Arceus' name did this keep happening?

Charlie was at the door, pulling on the handles in vain.

"What's up?" Laura asked.

"The gym leader's gone to the coal mine! IF you want to fight him, you'll have to go there and find him!"

"Why can't you do it!" She asked.

"It's your penalty for being so slow!"

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, if he's in the mines let's go find him. Leave the guy with the metabolism of a Pachirisu here."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" Lucas called out as he and Laura proceeded to the mines.

* * *

><p>"Great... back underground..." Laura sulked. "May I? I promise I won't crush your arm this time!"<p>

Lucas sighed. "Alright. But you'll have to get over this fear eventually."

She nodded. "I know..."

In truth, she wanted to be closer to him.

A few geodudes and another zubat scare later, the two found the man they were looking for.

Laura approached the man (still clinging to Lucas, causing the boy to awkwardly stumble behind her.).

"Watch this. Stay there and watch," he instructed. "Using the HM Rock Smash, a boulder blocking your way can be demolished."

He called his Pokemon back and turned to the two.

"You could do this too, but you'd have to beat the gym leader first... that'd be me!" He walked off.

* * *

><p>The two went back to the gym. Charlie was already gone.<p>

Laura entered the building, followed by Lucas.

She walked over to the first trainer in the gym, challenging him to battle.

However, he was hardly a match for Sprout, the grass type overpowering the boy's rock type Pokemon.

The second was the same; no challenge at all.

Lucas was genuinely impressed; she'd had that Pokemon for a little over a day and she was speeding through these battles.

However the gym leader he knew would be another story.

"I'm Roark, the gym leader! I am but one trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokemon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a trainer, and the toughness of the Pokemon that battle with you!"  
>Roark sent out a geodude.<p>

Lucas smirked and shook his head.

"You're going to lose, Roark." He commented.

"Oh really? How would you know that?"

"Go, Sprout!"

The small turtle let out a comical roar.

Roark's eyes widened.

"I told you," Lucas renforced his statement "You're going to lose."

The match was heavily one sided, with any damage Sprout took being nullified by his Absorb move, which tore through the first Geodude.

Then the small turtle glowed for a second.

"What was that?" Asked Laura, looking to Lucas for guidance.

"He just learned a new move. You didn't notice it when he learned his other move?"

"No..."

"That's fine let me see...what does turtwig learn about this time...ah, yes! Razor leaf! It learned Razor Leaf!"

Horror briefly passed over Roark's face; that move was stronger than absorb, and would annihilate his team.

However, it was his duty to finish the match in proper.

Next was Onyx, which was easily beaten with a combination of the grass type moves.

Now Roark was on his last Pokemon: Craniados.

"Think you can take down the next Pokemon like you did earlier?" Roark questioned.

"Let's find out!" exclaimed Laura.

They did; the dinosaur Pokemon landed several good hits, causing Sprout to flinch with each one.

Finally the turtle landed a hit. That hit was the finisher. The Rock type Pokemon went down.

"W-What? That can't be! My buffed up Pokemon!" Roark exclaimed.

Laura picked up Sprout and hugged it to her chest.

"This is embarrassing..." admitted Roark. "I went and lost to a trainer who didn't have a single gym badge..."

He shook his expression and smiled. "But that's tough for me. You were strong, I was weak. That's all there is to it. According to Pokemon League rules,"

He reached into a pocket on his jumpsuit and pulled out a small emblem. "I have to give you our badge." He handed it to Laura. "Here is your offical Coal Badge."

"Having that means you can use the move Rock Smash outside of battle. You should take this too." He handed her a CD. "That's stealth rock. It hurts foes who switch in battle." He informed.

Laura returned Sprout to his pokeball and proudly marched back the way she had come from. With Lucas in tow, of course.

"You used your type to your advantage there. Nice job" Lucas complimented.

Laura blushed a bit. "Thanks...I might not have one if you hadn't let me know Sprout learned Razor Leaf."

"Nah, you had him on the ropes. His expression when he heard it learned Razor Leaf was rather priceless though!" Lucas laughed.

After a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, Lucas advised they head back to Jubilife, then head north.

However, when she reached the top of the stairs, Laura was shoved forward, but caught by Lucas.

The assistant researcher was _really _getting sick and tired of her friend and his antics.

"You alright?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She looked away to hide the redness of her face.

"Whoops! Laura! You got the Gym badge too huh? Eterna city is the next one that gives out badges, right?"

He looked over his shoulder. "SO yeah, I went to Route 207, but you need a bicycle to get through."

"Really? I assumed you could use your limitless energy to imitate one." goaded Lucas.

"I'm starting to think you don't like me very much." Charlie said with a frown.

"OF course not! You run around, disrespecting your elders, shoving over girls, of course I have a problem with you! You're uncouth beyond belief! Where were you raised, a barn?" Lucas retorted.

"Boys?"

"Well at least I'm not a stick in the mud who doesn't know how to have fun and live a little!"

"Booooys?" Laura sighed. What was she going to have to do, lift her skirt to get their attention?

"Your idea of fun is acting like you have an IV with caffeine in your wrist all the time! Do you even SLEEP?"

"OF course I do! A healthy 2 hours a day!"

"That ISN'T healthy! That's barely enough to get you by for one day! Eight hours is the optimal amount of sleep for a normal human. Then again, a ruffian like you can't be normal!"

"What's that? I don't even understand half of what you're saying!"

"Boys..." Laura was losing her patience.

"That's because you're from some backwater Podunk town that apparently raises their men to have awful manners, more energy than an overcharged Pikachu, and hair that looks like the back end of a Psyduck!"

"BOYS!" Laura yelled, panting.

They both stopped when they saw the sheer rage in her eyes.

Then she slapped them both in the face.

"YOU!" she looked at Lucas. "Stop antagonizing him!"

"and YOU!" she looked at Charlie. "Stop responding to him!

She grabbed their ears and pulled them in close.

"BOTH OF YOU GROW UP!"

They recoiled when she released her grip, their ears ringing.

"Fine." Lucas said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop messing with him." Agreed Charlie.

"Glad we've reached an understanding."

Charlie sped off, his old expression returning.

Lucas counted backwards from ten in his head, hoping to restrain his rage at the young man.

"Come on, let's go!" the two that were left ran off to Jubilife.

* * *

><p>Upon returning they were met by Looker again.<p>

"Tell me, have you not obtained a Pal Pad?" he asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"Anyway, there appears to be nobody shady in Jubilife City. I shall therefore take my investigation elsewhere. But I suggest you remain vigilant!"

"Right...Good luck I guess." Replied Lucas.

HE looked at the horizon.

"Sun's going down. How about we pack it in for the night?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The next morning they headed north and saw Rowan being confronted by two people in strange jumpsuits.<p>

"Now, now, now, Professor Rowan, you must comply." One said.

"Hand over all your research findings, for free...naturally." the other said. "Failure to comply will result in a painful time for you..."

"Professor!"

"Professor Rowan!"

"Laura! Lucas! Laura, how's that pokedex coming? That's Oreburgh's Gym Badge I see. But hadn't I given you your first Pokemon only recently...?"

"Yes, Professor, but her skill in handling her Pokemon was incredible in that battle! She only struggled with his final Pokemon, but it used headbut almost exclusively. However, when her Turtwig got a break, it annihilated its opponent in one swift stroke!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I see. Pehaps being a trainer is like being second nature to you, Laura."

"Oh, Professor of Pokemon, why must you be so difficult?" One of the mysterious men asked.

"We are speaking to you on business, because this is work for us." the other added.

"Quiet you lot! Why must you be such a nuisance! Let me list a few lessons you have yet to learn! Number one! Don't loiter about for no good reason. Number two! Don't interrupt others while they are attempting to converse! Number Three! If you don't get your way, don't raise your voice to be intimidating!Number Four! Don't think you've grown strong because you are in a group. Number Five! What is with those _outlandish _outfits you have on? My goodness... you call yourselves adults?"

Rowan looked over to Laura and Lucas. "You kids... don't grow up to be like THESE sorry specimens."

"Of course not!"

"Never!"

"EEEHHH! You had to make this personal!" Yelled one of the men. "We will have to show you why you don't mess with Team Galactic!"

Rowan sighed.

"Please teach these two buffoons a lesson in civility."

"Yes sir!" they both agreed in unison.  
>The two called upon their starters and the fight began.<p>

Sprout absolutely demolished the enemy Glameow

Then, Sprout and Lucas's Piplup attacked the Stunky together.

In the end, the grunts were no match for the two young trainers.

"How can this be! We lost to a couple of bratty teenagers?"

The other was calm. "We shall retreat for now, because Team Galactic is benevolent to all."

Once the left, Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if they're benevolent, then my Piplup will evolve into a Kyogre."

"That lot... they called themselves 'Team Galactic'."

Rowan explained how they wanted to use the energy from Pokemon evolving for something.

"Laura, did you know that 90 percent of all Pokemon are tied to Evolution?" Lucas quizzed.

"No! That's actually interesting!" She said with a smile.

"I think that's why they were after the research," commented Lucas.

"Ah, well it's over now and nothing came of it. I'll be heading back to the lab now."

"Bye!" Waved Laura.

"Goodby, Professor."

"Goodbye you two.

Then they were approached by a portly man.  
>"Hey! I'm from Jubilife TV and I wanted to give you each something for that smashing battle I caught!<p>

They each received a small case.

After a brief explanation and advertisement for his place of work, the man left.

Eventually, the two made their way to the Ravaged path.

Their time in it was short, however.

They climbed some stairs and Laura battled a young woman.

The next battle was a bug catcher, and was taken by Lucas.

They eventually arrived in Floroma Town.

* * *

><p><em>'So... she's decided to take that boy with her... rather, she's allowed him to come with her.' <em>

Arceus was still, to this day, fascinated by hunan emotions. There had been several instances, particularly when the two had made physical contact, when they had both showed signs of nervousness. Arceus had swifrtly figured out what was going on; they were attacted to one another. Had he the ability he would have smiled. It was a pleasant sight to see really. However, he had also seen her battle with Team Galactic. Noting that "Team" anything usually led to some kind of haenous plot to take over the world or destroy it, he decided it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them. For now, he was watching as Laura playfully shoved Lucas into a bush... which just happened to be a Rose Bush. As he cried in agony she laughed and helped him out, apologizing.

_'For every good, there is an evil however,' _the god Pokemon noted.

While he enjoyed how their companionship was turning into a budding romance, he knew that the threat of Giritina and Team Galactic both loomed over the land. However, he had never been one to interfere with the world, past its creation of course.

_'I think the time has come for Him to begin his journey here, to Sinnoh. He has a special being that I need to be given to the girl.' _

He extended his reach to the middle ground between Kanto and Johto... Mount Silver. _"Greetings. I am Arceus, creator of all you know and love. I require you to make a journey to a far away land. Also, could you bring **him **with you?"_

* * *

><p>Girtina watched the scene as well. <em><strong>"Pathetic Humans! Relying on each other because of their emotions... that is what makes them weak!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Lucas complained as another thorn was removed from his neck.<p>

"I said I'm really sorry! I didn't know it was a Rose bush!"

"It's fine, I just proves my theory that human social interaction is dangerous and puts my research at risk."

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? Between your spaz of a friend and you deciding it's a good idea to push me into Rose bushes, I'd say this whole 'social interaction' thing is overrrated!"

"...SO you hate me?" Laura said with big puppy dog eyes.

"W-well it isnt' that I hate you so much as..." Nothing he said at this point would end well; at best he'd wind up back in the roses.

'_Now, now. There's no need to fight. I find you two... amusing. So please get along." _Then, as if moved by a gust of wind, Laura knocked Lucas off the stump and landed in an... interesting position on top of him.

They both turned bright red and scrambled off of each other.

"W-What was-!"

"_The term you humans use, I believe, is divine intervention, something I normally don't do. But you two have intrigued me." _Said a voice from nowhere.

The two looked around.

"_Don't bother searching for me. You shall meet me in due time. For now, why not head east? I believe you'll find your next objective there."_

"Please tell me you heard that too, Lucas."

"Yeah...yeah I did." He looked up. "You aren't Arceus... are you?"

"_Oh? You know of Arceus?"_

"Of course! I'm Professor Rowan's research assistant after all!"

"_Ah yes him. Well, I hate to disappoint, but I am not that which you assume. However, I have a protege of mine I'm going to have meet you soon. Farewell."_

"Wait!" No answer.

"What's an Arceus?"

"You don't know? It's not relevant now. Let's head where the voice said."

"What? You're going to listen to a voice from nowhere?"

"Sounds better than standing here."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Arceus chuckled in his telepathic voice. <em>"That boy... he's quite intelligent. Now, about that arrangement." <em>He located the one Pokemon he knew he could trust to be his voice.

"_Mew, would you mind coming to Sinnoh for a bit? I need you to transform into a human and meet up with two young humans." _

"Of course," a telepathic voice replied. "I have no argument with that. What's so special about these humans?" _"_

_The two are smitten with one another, although they have only just begun to realize their feelings. One of them also will play a much more important role, however." _

The cat Pokemon giggled. "Are we playing matchmaker again?"

"_You know well I've only done that once, with that Gold fellow and Crystal girl. Don't act like it is a normal occurrence for me." _

"It isn''t like you have anything better to do."

"_Perhaps you're right... but as I mentioned, one of them has a very special purpose."_

"If you say so. When should I appear to them?"

"_Await them at the Floroma Pokemon Center. They will head their for shelter when night falls."_

* * *

><p>The two headed east and a little girl noticed them and ran over to them.<p>

"Help, Help! I wanna see my Papa!"

"Where is your father?" asked Lucas.

"We lived at the Valley Windworks, but then a whole bunch of people in spacesuits came..."

The two teens looked at one another, realizing what this meant.

"They kicked me out and they're making my Papa do something for them! Please! I miss my Papa!" the girl pleaded a final time.

"Alright we'll help him." Answered Laura.

Lucas led her away from the girl and whispered "Are you sure about this? I don't know if I want to get tangled up in this mess..."

"Lucas! I'm appalled at you! Surely you of all people would have toe compassion to help a poor little girl who misses her dad!" Scolded Laura.

"Alright, alright we'll help her father. But I don't like it; getting dragged into this Galactic business."

The two headed back into town, then north.

Then ran into two grunts pressuring a man.

"Alright, hand over the sweet honey!" the first demanded.

"Do as we say! Team Galactic _will _have that honey!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. 'Honey? That doesn't seem very evil.'

"We must have it to attract Pokemon in great numbers!"

'Well, that sounds evil enough.' Lucas amended his prior statement.

Then one of the grunts noticed the two.

"Hey these kids are witnesses! What'll we do?"

"We don't need them running off to get help..."  
>"It's simple! We ensure the brats stay quiet!"<p>

They engaged in battle, however not a double battle in this instance.

Both were using Stunky, what was becoming a staple in the Team Galactic arsenal, and the opponent Lucas faced also had a Zubat.

They weren't too tough for the two trainers. However, Laura lost Sparky to the enemy.

"This is so lame... they're going to dock my pay!" Complained one grunt.

"Great. Let's get out of here!" Said the other as they shoved past Lucas.

The man they had been harassing walked over to them, then noticed something on the ground.

"Oh what's this thing? They seem to have forgotten it. It's a Works key... It must be for the Valley Windworks! It's of no use to me. You may have it."

He handed the key to Laura .

"Thank you! Those goons were trying to rob me of my sweet, sweet honey! They sure were weird though; you saw how they dressed. What they were saying didn't make a whole lot of sense either. Oh I need to thank you! Take this Honey!"

He shoved a jar of it into Lucas's arms.

"Slather it on a tree; you might attract Pokemon!"

"Uh...thanks?"

The two returned to the Pokemon center to heal Sparky, and were greeted by a young woman in strange white clothes and a brown cloak with a hood that was over her head.

She had pink hair and didn't look much older than Laura.

"Greetings. I am the one who the one you spoke to earlier sent. I shall be accompanying you, and from now on, my Master will be communicating through me."

"Hello then. I'm Lucas, and this is Laura. What's your name?"  
>The girl winked and put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret"<p>

"What should we call you then?" asked Laura.

"Just call me Genesis."

"Genesis... Alright. We need to get Laura's Pokemon healed now. Then we have to head back north; it might be dangerous, are you sure you want to tag along?"

"I'll be fine, really!"

Laura had her Pokemon healed and they returned north, venturing further this time.

Hitting a dead end, the two decided to backtrack and head east, going further this time.

They encountered two more grunts.

"We, Team Galactic, are in control of this meadow! You shall go no further!" One said.

"We are catching Pokemon in the meadow. Also, we are covertly stealing power from the Windworks! But that is of no concern to you!"

The grunts shoved the two back, almost knocking them into the water.

Laura growled; she was getting sick of her butt meeting the ground.

Lucas helped her up and they decided to continue east.

"My they aren't very friendly, are they?" Asked Genesis.

"Absolutely not. They already attacked the Professor once!" Lucas commented.

They reached the Windworks, and were faced with another grunt.

"Don't you dare try and get into the Windworks! I was ordered not to let anyone not in team Galactic in! And you look like you're thinking about trying to get in!"

"Well obviously," Lucas answered.

"They you'll have to battle me for it!"

Laura stepped forward. "Fine!"

Laura sent out Sprout, and the enemy sent out a Glameow.

The cat Pokemon used hypnosis... which put her Turtwig to sleep.

Laura was trying to coax her Pokemon awake, but to no avail.

Finallly, the turtle woke up and used Razor Leaf, causing minor damage.

The next attempt at hypnosis failed, and Sprout used Absorb, stealing the vitality of his foe.

Another razor leaf and absorb and the Pokemon went down.

"Yeah, like I'm really supposed to win with a Pokemon like this..."

"Don't blame the Pokemon, blame your own failures as a trainer!" Lucas said angrilly.

"Shut up!" the grunt growled. "Isn't this great, getting owned by some kid..."

The man put on a smirk. "But you can't do a thing if I lock myself in with my Works Key! That's right! The other Works Key isn't here! My cohorts in the flower patch have the only other one! Hahaha! In that sense, I'm no longer the loser!"

He sped inside and the lock made a 'ca-chunk', signaling it was secured.

Lucas started laughing, then Laura joined him.

After they calmed down, Laura calmly unlocked the door and the three entered.

"What? NO way! You have the other Works Key? Locking the door was meaningless! I'm the loser after all!"

"No, your just _a _loser." Replied Lucas.

"I said shut up! This is no time for self-pity! I must alert the commander!"

The man sped off to the left.

"Should we follow him?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. He said something about his boss. We should trail him to get to his boss."

The three headed left and encountered another grunt.

"Oi! This is not fun and game! It's hard work I tell you!"

Lucas took this fight, beating the foe's Zubat swiftly and efficiently.

"What? Some brat messed up my job..."

The three quickly found the aforementioned Commander.

"I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders...No, wait that's one of FOUR commanders...My name is Mars! We've been trying to create a world that's better than this one, but people have shown little understanding about what we do."

"Well, maybe if you didn't run around threatening people with force and attacking teenagers for being witnesses, people would understand better!" Lucas responded.

"You don't get it either, do you, boy? It's a little saddening. So, let's have a battle to decide what we do next!"

Laura stepped in front of her companion. "I'll be the one you fight."  
>"Really, little girl? Alright. If I win, you leave. If you win, we leave. Sound fair?"<p>

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Using the TM move Return, a new addition to Sprout's arsenal, the Zubat was Critical KO'd in two hits.

Next up was a Purugly. The thing was a tank; it took several hits to down it.

That was the end.

On top of that, her Pokemon learned the move Curse, an odd move indeed.

"Oops! I messed that one up. That's alright though; I quite enjoyed our battle."

Then a lavender haired man in the next room spoke up.

"My, my lost to a teenager, did you? No matter; we've collected plenty of electricity. With the power we've obtained, we'll be able to achieve something quite spectacular. Now Mars, we should be going."

"Will you shut it! The boss is the only person in the world allowed to order me around!" Snapped the red haired commander. "You can keep quiet around me; you've only joined us recently! Don't think you're important!"

She calmed herself and turned back to Laura.

"I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being."

The group left the building in an orderly but hasty fashion.

A man in a lab-coat walked over to Laura.

"Team Galactic..." He muttered. "They were saying they needed to gather Pokemon and energy no matter what. IT was for creating a new universe, or so they claimed. Nothing they said made _any _sort of sense to me. I can't _tell _you how greatful I am for you

saving me. I can finally see my daughter again!"

Said girl came running into the room.

"Papa!" She said jumping into her father's arms and embracing him.

She then released him and recoiled.

"Ew... Papa you're stinky! Go take a shower!"

The man sweatdropped. "Aha! Sorry, they had me working non-stop!"

The girl turned to Laura and Lucas. "Thank you! You made the mean people go away! I think the balloon Pokemon will come visiting again!"

The two bid farewell to the Father and Daughter and left the building...

Only to run into looker again.

Lucas groaned.

"Ah yes, it is you, yes. I have heard that Team Galactic appeared at this power plant."

"You heard right; Laura just drove them off." Lucas responded.

"You drove them off you say? You are a trainer but...! Very well! I shall go investigate inside!"

Looker walked in and then exited a few minutes later.

"Magnificent! What you said, it's true! Though you are young, you are a trainer through and through! Very well! I shall pursue the Culprits! I have received tips the Team Galactic hideout is in Eterna City. To there I must be off!"

The man then ran off.

"Good luck!" Yelled Lucas. "You're gonna need it..." Lucas added mumbling.

He turned to Laura. "Isn't that where your friend said the next gym was? We should kill two birds with one stone; get your gym badge and land a blow to the heart of Team Galactic all in one go!"

"Sounds good to me, but we should head back to the Pokemon center for tonight."

"Right."

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 2<p>

And so our heroes have defeated Team Galactic at the Windworks!

Their new companion, Genesis is hiding a number of secrets.

And who is Arceus recruting?

Remember, Review and add to alerts!

It lets me know you care!

Also, if you're reading Unholy Perfection and wondering why in the blazes I'm writing POKEMON fanfiction, it's because I can and you can go get eaten by hollows.

So there.


	3. Evolutions Everywhere

Chapter 3

Evolutions Everywhere

Heading out east, then north, they encountered a trainer, who was defeated by Laura.

Then something happened; Sprout glowed a bright white.

"What-?"

"It's evolving!" Lucas exclaimed, swiftly drawing a notebook and pencil to take note of the event.

Slowly the white glowing object grew in size and changed shape slightly

Then the light faded.

"Congarts! Your Turtwig just evolved into a Grotle!" Congratulated Lucas.

Laura went over and hugged the Pokemon that now came up to her hips.

She praised her Pokemon for its hard work and it put on a joyful expression as well.

"You mind if I hunt for some Pokemon? In case you haven't noticed, my team is rather lacking."

"Sure, I don't mind. I should probably expand my team as well."  
>So the two began hunting the grass nearby.<p>

In the end, Laura had caught a Buizel, which she named Buiz; the other Pokemon she encountered failed to fill any weak spots in her team.

Lucas managed to get a hold of a Pachirisu, to aid in his team's current lack of an electric type.

After returning to the Pokemon center, they traveled north again, running into a few more trainers who were easily beat by the two.

Then they entered Eterna Forest.

A young lady walked over to them.

"Hello, my name's Cheryl. And you are...?"

"I'm Laura, this guy is Lucas and the girl behind us is Genesis. You look troubled. What's wrong?"

"May I ask a big favor of you?"

Lucas crossed his arms. "Depends."

"I want to get through this forest, but I'm too scared to do it alone. I've heard that there is a sinister group of people called Team Galactic about. Please, may I travel with you?"

"Alright," Lucas agreed.

After some walking Genesis approached Lucas.

"My, it must be so tempting."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"Well, it's you alone in the woods with three cute girls...doesn't that at least tempt you?"

"I thought that is what you were implying. I am _not _some uncouth ruffian like that Charlie guy. I"m a dignified, well mannered gentleman."

"Mmm, I see. Well, what if it was just us? I wouldn't tell." She grabbed his arm and pulled herself close.

"...that would be...That is to say..." He didn't know how to respond, his social ineptness kicking in.

"Oh? If it were just us you might consider it?" she whispered into his ear.

He turned bright red. "That is to say... Uh..."

She giggled; despite her disguise, Mew was as mischievous as ever.

"I was kidding. I know you're better than that. That's why you need to make _her _happy."

"Wha-! Who do you mean?" He knew _exactly _who the disguised legendary was talking about.

"Oh, don't be coy. I can tell you like her."

He recomposed himself. "...I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going along because Professor Rowan instructed me to."

"You can't keep that poker face on forever. One day you'll slip up and she'll find out. Then the fun _really _begins." The legendary did a spin as she released Lucas's arm.

After Lucas and Laura defeated a pair of trainers in a double battle,

it was Sparky's turn; he glowed bright white and changed shape.

Now a Luxio stood in his place. The Pokemon came up to Laura's knees.

She attempted to hug it like she had Sprout, but received a mild electric shock.

"Ow..." she whined.

Her Pokemon was concerned, but Lucas laughed.

"Alright, note that; upon evolution into Luxio, Shinx emits a small amount of residual electricity." He wrote it down in his logbook.

Once the charge had died, she hugged it again, successfully. The cat-like Pokemon purred loudly.

Laura returned it to its pokeball and they continued.

Another pair challenged them, and once again they were triumphant, largely part to Cheryl's healing of their Pokemon between battles.

Then Laura managed to catch a HootHoot, adding even more variety to her team.

She named it Nigel.

When asked why by Lucas, she said it just looked like a Nigel, to which he just shrugged.

Lucas caught a Budew, adding to his balance as well.

Laura laughed at him for catching it, calling it girly.

Then they met another pair of bug catchers. These fights were becoming too easy too fast, this one even easier thanks to Nigel, who learned Uproar that battle.

However, he was not the only one who benefited; Lucas's Piplup evolved into Prinplup and learned metal claw at the same time, granting him a new attack type.

He ruffled the sleek feathers on his pokemon's head lightly and praised it.

They moved on, encountering several more wild Pokemon before reaching a chateau.

"That Chateau was abandoned a long time ago. Some say it's haunted" Cheryl noted.

"We might have to come back here sometime, Laura; might be able to find a good ghost type or two. Unfortunately, these vines are blocking the gates." Lucas frowned at the sealed gates.

"Okay..."

Laura wasn't too thrilled about coming back to a haunted house.

Right after the building was the exit.

"Oh! There's the exit! I'm so relieved we finally got here...I would have never been able to get here by myself. Thank you all so much!" She dug in her pockets. "This is my token of appriciation! Please accept it!"

She handed Laura a bell.

"That's a soothe bell. It soothes the Pokemon that wears it and makes them friendlier. Bye! I'm sure we'll meet again some day!" Cheyrl ran off.

"I suppose we'd better get moving too," Lucas said.

"Uh huh." Laura agreed.

The group moved out of the forest.

After a short walk, they arrived in Eterna City.

Lucas nodded to his left; a Galactic Grunt was idling around on the streets.

"Keep to yourself, Laura, Genesis. Don't draw attention; for all we know this city could be _run _by these jokers." Lucas instructed.

The two girls nodded and followed his lead.

Stop one was the Pokemon center.

Then they decided to have a look around town.

As soon as they turned the corner near the eyesore that was the Galactic Building, none other than Charlie showed up, almost running into Genesis, who easily dodged the steamroller of a teen, then impacting Laura, and sending her toppling into Lucas, leaving them both on the ground in an awkward position, with Laura's lips being inches away from Lucas's.

They both turned bright red and separated.

Charlie was ignorant as always.

"Hey Laura! You came to see the Pokemon Statue, right? I'll take you there!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the statue, leaving no time for resistance.

"Hey! Wait!" Lucas chased after them.

Genesis just chuckled mischievously and followed the three.

Upon their arrival, Laura wrenched her wrist from Charlie's hand and smacked him in the face.

"Don't just grab people and drag them like rag dolls!"

"Sorry, I-! What the...!"

In front of the statue was the man who had been standing by the lake.

Laura's eyes widened; his uniform, now familiar, told her he was important in Team Galactic.

Lucas noted this as well, but went into thought. 'Is he a mere Commander? Or could he be the head of that organization...?'

"...So...This is Eterna's Pokemon statue." He mused. "Shaping our world are time and space in an intertwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokemon of Time and Space...Sinnoh's myth... its truth needs investigation."

He walked over to the group. "Pardon me. Stand aside."

He shoved past the four... but not before looking Lucas in the eyes. Lucas's serious expression had gotten his attention, and Cyrus was not a stupid man at all. He knew that boy was _dangerous_, he just couldn't quite place how.

Lucas felt a chill go down his spine, but said nothing.

"Oh! Hey! When we smacked together, a brilliant idea popped into my mind!" Charlie exclaimed to Laura.

His poor wording earned him another slap to the cheek.

"Pervert!"

"Yes, I'm sure you've just though of a brilliant plan," said Lucas, rolling his eyes.

"An easy way to become a great trainer!" He motioned the group into a huddle.

"Alright, listen close...Make certain your attacks hit! Avoid enemy attacks for sure! You'd do that you'd be the Invincible Trainer! You'd never lose!"

Lucas hit him over the head.

"That's got to be the most idiotic idea I've ever heard! Unless your Pokemon is _insanely _fast, very few those are in number, and fewer of them that have actual scientific credit to existing, and _extremely _accurate, the same criteria as mentioned before applying here, you'd never be able to land all your attacks and dodge all the enemy's! Besides, that's so simple your Chimchar could think it up!"

"Oh yeah? What's your hot idea then!"

"Simply outdo your opponent using type matching and superior breeding of your Pokemon if you're into that kind of thing. Laura annihilated Roark with her Turtwig, which is now a Grotle by the way. I can only imagine what you went through with your fire type Pokemon." Lucas retorted.

"That's boring though! All that science and fact mumbo jumbo!"

As the two argued, Laura was about to intervene, but Genesis grabbed her shoulder and took off with her.

"Not again!"

"Believe me, when it comes down to it, they'll ask you what your opinion is. Then somebody's going to get hurt. Well, they're liable to beat each other senseless, but that's men for you. They're so violent!" Genesis explained.

"What do you mean by get hurt then?"

"Emotionally. If you were to side with Lucas, you would damage your friendship with Charlie. Likewise, siding with Charlie would hurt Lucas. He thinks rather highly of you, you know."

"W-what? I'm nothing special..." Laura blushed.

"Don't sell yourself short! You're a cute girl, and I'll admit you can be a bit rough around the edges sometimes, and maybe a bit too quick to jump to conclusions, but you have a big heart and you care about your Pokemon like you would family. _That _ is why he likes you. As for Charlie, I suspect that he feels somewhat the same. That's why he fights Lucas. Well, aside from their personalities. I suspect he wants to be more than your friend, even if it's subconscious. In the end, it'll come down to your choice. I don't doubt they'll try and decide with a Pokemon battle, but I'd advise you to deny them that option. Actually, come with me." Genesis got up from the stairs they were on and led Laura into a back alley.

The trainer shifted nervously.

"You can keep a secret, right?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am, Charlie?"

"Alright. Close your eyes."

Laura did as told, albeit warily.

"You may open them."

IN front of her wasn't a girl, but a small, pink, cat-like Pokemon.

"What..."

"Your pokedex isn't advanced enough yet to register me. I'm classified as number 151...Mew. The truth is, my kind are the ancestors of all modern Pokemon, created shortly after the Pokemon that statue was modeled after."  
>"How were you...?"<p>

"I can use Transform, but at a higher level than Ditto. As you've seen I can take human form. The truth is that I've been sent by Arceus to guide you to your destiny."

"What's that?"

The Pokemon did a loop in the air and winked. "It's a secret. Now, they should be here any second..."

"You're Laura, right?"

The girl turned around. A man in his mid twenties wearing a red ball cap and red jacket with blue jeans and a Pikachu on his shoulder appeared around the corner.

"Y...Yes..." She tensed up.

"Relax, I"m not going to hurt you. I was called by Arceus as well, to bring you a friend of mine. I'm Red. Best trainer in all of Kanto." He extended his hand and Laura shook it.

"You've only caught a few Pokemon, but you're already showing promise as a trainer. Who knows? Maybe someday you'll be as good as I am."

"I'm just a beginner though..."

"But you handle your Pokemon with love and compassion, like me and old Pikachu here." The Pokemon ran down his arm and Red petted his small yellow rodent friend. "That's why you're destined for greatness. But that isn't all you're destined for. That's why I brought this guy,"

Red produced a pokeball and opened it.

A figure in a brown, worn cloak appeared, a hood covering its visage.

"Oh my... Arceus sent for _him_?" Mew said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"**Yes," **boomed a deep telepathic voice. **"Arceus sent for _me_." **

The figure removed the hood and moved the majority of the robes behind him like a cape.

"Laura, meet Mewtwo."

"**Greetings, human. I am Mewtwo, the first Pokemon created by man. I was cloned from Mew and altered at a genetic level... some of those genes I'm not proud to have."**

"We've discussed this already, Mewtwo, it isn't how your born that determines your life..."

"**But how I choose to live it. I know, Red. However, some nights it keeps me awake to this day."**

The bipedal cat twitched his tail and stretched.**"Blasted pokeballs... they leave one so stiff..."**

"I couldn't just let you wander around. That'd start a panic." Explained Red.

"**I understand, but I do not have to enjoy the confines of those spheres." **

"Wait... you're a Pokemon? How are you talking? Better question, how are _you,_" she turned to Mew. "talking?"

"**The answer is the same for both; telepathy. We speak via telepathy, hence my mouth doesn't move when I talk, nor does hers."**

"Second question, why do you sound male, and she sounds female?"

"**My DNA was altered, remember? I was also victim of Gene Splicing. You do not know of them, but my creators were employed by the criminal organization Team Rocket. I found later my DNA had traces of their leader's DNA, thus my gender."**

"Oh... well, we have a similar problem. You saw that big building, right? And all the guys in suits? That's team Galactic. They want to rebuild the world by destroying it." Laura explained.

"I thought Team Rocket was bad... they didn't want world conquest. They just wanted to steal Pokemon." Red added.

"**Back to why I am here. I was told Mew would teach me how to use the transformation technique so that I may travel with you safely. I suppose the best term for my position is bodyguard."**

"You don't need to learn it, silly! You've got my DNA! Here's how it works: Picture what you want to look like in your mind then 'feel' your body in that form!"

Mewtwo tried it and transformed into a man with long, spiky slicked back hair and a light gray suit with a lavender dress shirt underneath and a silver gray necktie. His eyes were violet in color, and he wore black loafers.

"Interesting." Mewtwo said slowly, becoming accustomed to the act of articulating words. "Iiiinnnn terrr essst iiing."

"Not bad! You're giving old Red a run for his money with that getup!" Red chuckled.

"I merely though of 'Well dressed young man with my color scheme' and this happened... incredible."

Red bid them farewell as did Mew and the two returned to the two young men who were almost at blows.

"Enough." Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and the two boys were now hovering in the air.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HECK?" exclaimed Charlie.

"This is...This is telekinesis!" Lucas added. "Fascinating!"

"The both of you need to grow up and accept there are different ways to do things."  
>Mewtwo dropped them.<p>

"Fine. Later Laura!" Charlie ran off again.

Lucas stood up and brushed himself off.

"What's your name?"

"Mewtwo. Don't play dumb; I know about your position as assistant researcher and your knowledge of legendary Pokemon. You know what I am. I'd prefer you keep it on the down low...I think that is how you humans say it."

"That explains the telekinesis. What are you doing here and why do you look like that?"

"My reason of being here is classified, and I appear as such because I wish to remain hidden."

"Interesting..." Lucas murmured.

"Come. I want the both of you to observe this monument." He motioned to the statue.

"This Pokemon is Dialga, the god of time. He controls the flow of time itself. I personally have not met him, but my original counterpart Mew, who was your traveling companion up until now, has. She claims he is very short tempered and, ironically, does not like to waste time with petty speech."

"So this monster is one of the two legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh..." Lucas decided to take note of the statue's features for identification later.

The three headed to the Pokemon center, but were stopped by an attractive woman in her twenties wearing all black.

"That device you have," she nodded to Lucas, who was now messing with the device. "That's a Pokedex, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ah, that brings back memories. Pardon me, but what are your names?"

"I'm Lucas," the younger male said.

"I'm Laura! Nice to meet you." Replied the girl of the group.

"You know who I am. Don't play games with me, woman."

Mewtwo and the woman had a stare-down.

"You know her?" Lucas asked.

"I encountered her once when she visited Kanto. She tried to cram me into one of those wretched devices. As you can see, she failed."

"Yes. You escaped. I thought it had been an illusion. You are number 150, Mewtwo, correct?"

"Yes. And you are-!"

"Cynthia. I"m a trainer like you two."  
>Mewtwo frowned at Cynthia's withholding of information from the two; he knew she wasn't just <em>any <em>trainer; she was Sinnoh's champion. She also hadn't thought him an illusion; she was searching him out. He kept quiet though. Bygones and what not.

"I've been studying Pokemon mythology lately, out of curiosity. Here in the city there is a statue of an ancient Pokemon. Have you seen it already?"

"Yes, we just got a look at it."

"According to myth, it was extremely powerful. Who knows? You may encounter something like it while traveling together. Oh! I know, try using this; it should be helpful!"

She handed Laura a CD.

"That's HM 01 Cut. Well, luck be with you! Oh, and give my regards to Professor Rowan."

Cynthia sped off.

"She seemed awfully nice." said Laura.

"Let us go to the Pokemon Center for the duration of the night; you wish to challenge this town's gym tomorrow, am I correct?" Mewtwo inquired.

"Yeah, I am. How did you-?"Larua asked, surprised.  
>"I"m a <em>psychic,<em> remember? I can read your thoughts."

"...Right." Laura was obviously disturbed by this fact.

"Do not fret; I do not plan on reading your mind on a regular basis. Only if I deem it necessary."

"That doesn't help."

They went to the center and got situated.

* * *

><p>The next day the three traveled to the gym<p>

They were met by a red headed woman.

"Hi, I"m Gardenia, the gym leader here. My last challenger was this speedy guy. Name was Charlie, he told me about you three. He said another challenger was on the way, so I got antsy! At my gym, nobody battles with me until the end! The challenger has to beat all the other trainers first!"

Laura wasn't too worried. She'd done the same with the last battle, deciding not to take the long route.

"I'll be waiting for you in the back. Don't disappoint me!" The woman said before heading inside.

"I wonder how many other trainers there are?" Lucas pondered.

"It will not matter. If you have been chosen, then you shall not fail here." Mewtwo noted.

The three went inside.

In the middle of the room was a massive structure.

Plants grew around everywhere, and high pressure water jets blocked off certain paths.

Laura met her first trainer, and defeated her with ease using Nigel.

Then something on the center structure moved; a path was made.

Laura continued on and battled the second trainer, another easy victory, and Nigel learned Reflect.

However, the move stun spore was becoming common, so Laura decided to trek back to the Pokemon center to heal Nigel, then the mart to purchase some parlyz Heals and a couple more Super Potions.

Then she returned and challenged the third and final of the normal trainers, defeating her sole Pokemon.

One final trip to the center later, Laura returned and challenged the Leader, Gardenia.

"You kept me waiting! When I first saw you, I was convinced you'd find your way to me! My hunch was right on the money; you have a winning aura about you! Anyway, this will be fun! Let's have our battle!"

To Laura's surprise, her first Pokemon was a Turtwig.

It was easily handled by Nigel.

Who then evolved into a noctowl, the battle giving it just barely enough experience to level up and change.

The second, a Cherubim, took a while longer; it required the Hypnosis move used multiple times before it finally fell.

Then came the final Pokemon, A Rosarade. This one was tough; it had the dreaded stun spore, which almost spelled the end of the battle for Laura's Pokemon. However, one parlyz heal, one hypnosis and a few pecks later, Laura came out on top.

"Wow! You must've worked really hard to get your Pokemon that strong! Here's your forest badge. It'll let you use cut outside of battle. As a bonus, since you have two badges, all Pokemon up to level 30 will obey without question, whether from trade or your

own!" The gym leader explained.

"I've got something else too! A gift from me!" She handed Laura a CD. "That's TM 86, Grass Knot. The heavier the foe, the more damage it does!"

The clock then rotated to make a straight path to the exit.

As the group left, the discussed their next move.

"So... what now?" Lucas asked.

"First we should return to the Pokemon Center to revitalize your Pokemon. Then, we should head to the Team Galactic building, infiltrate it, and put a stop to whatever they might be doing." Mewtwo suggested.

"It's getting late as well; ghost types come out about now. Maybe we should check out the Chateau we saw on the way here."

"Well, if we're gonna sneak into that big building, we should do it tomorrow; I mean, it isn't guarded except by some trees that Sprout can cut down."

Lucas nodded. "Chateau it is."

The two began walking off but Mewtwo hesitated.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"No. You should be aware Ghost types are superior to Psychic types. I am a bit worried about my well being."

"Don't worry," Lucas said "We've got your back"

"If you say so..." Mewtwo followed them, being visibly on high alert.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the mansion and saw Gardenia.<p>

"Oh hi! Were you intrigued about the rumors of this place too? You know, people have been talking about the ghost Pokemon of this Chateau. I've been hearing rumors about strange shadows too. I _should _check it out myself, but that is...Well, being a gym

leader, I'm always busy! I can't go in because of it! It's not like I'm s-scared! S-so good luck with your investigation!" The gym leader left the area.

Now Laura was starting to get the chills about this place.

She instructed Sprout to clear the way and they went in.

* * *

><p>As they explored they encountered many a ghost Pokemon, mostly Ghastly.<p>

In one room Laura found a TM, Substitute.

However, the real prize so far had been the experience Buiz had been getting; he knew pursuit, a dark move.

Eventually they came to a room with an active TV.

Laura went over and saw a Pokemon in the TV. She whacked the TV with her fist and the Pokemon burst out of the TV in sparks.

A strange music started playing from the TV, and the Pokemon, registered as Rotom, attacked.

Laura called on her trusty Buizel to fight it.

"You should catch this one! It's a rare Pokemon!" Lucas advised...as Buiz went down.

So she sent out sparky, hoping to weaken the ghost.

It was in an uproar, however.

After a weak spark, Laura swapped again, to Sprout.

A couple of razor leaf attacks and the Pokemon was severely weakened.

Then Laura threw a pokeball.

All three held their breath; One. Two. Three. "Ping!"

The ball latched shut.

Laura grabbed the pokeball and cheered.

"Yay! I caught it!

She decided not to nickname this Pokemon.

The group swiftly exited the building and returned to the Pokemon center.

Lucas suggested she send the Pokemon to Professor Rowan for a while.

Laura was a bit reluctant, but Lucas comforted her she'd receive the Pokemon back, and it would be helping knowledge about Pokemon as well.

Then, they got settled once again.

Tomorrow, they would be taking on Team Galactic's Headquarters.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 3<p>

Alright sooooo I didn't think it would be interesting to play the same battle 3 times, so Laura wins in the story on try one.

It took _me _4 TRYS to beat Gardenia. FOUR.

But my fail aside, Mew is gone, Mewtwo is in, Red made a Cameo, and Rotom was caught and sent to the professor ala the anime.

Good day, night, or whatever it is when you read this!


	4. Legends of Different Kinds

Chapter 4

Legends of Different Kinds

The next day the trio headed to the massive building.

Laura had Sprout hack away the tree blocking the entrance and they cautiously entered the ground floor.

They were not met with hostility however. Instead, a grunt near the door whispered to them.

"Hey! It's me, Looker! Being an agent of the International Police, it is only natural I be a master of disguise." He whipped away the disguise, it magically vanishing in a way nobody could understand. "Incidentally, you are a first-rate trainer, something of which I am well aware." He said to Laura.

"I therefore think you will be okay, but I shall warn you anyway. Also, a word of advice; this building, it has two sets of stairs; a trap one must be. But the crooks of team galactic do not seem, shall I say, smart. There should be an easy way to tell them apart!"

In a blur he put his disguise back on.

"Thanks..." Laura replied.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Lucas.

"I shall head left. You two go right. I can handle any opposition I may meet alone." Mewtwo said.

"Alright, good luck and be careful." Laura said as she and Lucas headed right.

Mewtwo encountered two battle-ready grunts right off the bat, but knocked them out with hypnosis. He didn't have time for petty things like battles, particularly in an area where he could blow his cover, and especially in enemy territory. He proceeded and found an X Accuracy on the ground, pocketing it and returning to his comrades.

* * *

><p>There was <em>no <em>resistance whatsoever on Laura and Lucas's end.

'This is odd,' Lucas thought 'Surely they'd have gotten word of our actions at the Windworks by now. That leaves one option; this is a trap.'

"Laura," he whispered.

"What?"

"We're walking into a trap. We have to be, that's the only reason they're be no resistance like this."

"Alright. Then let's stay alert."

Mewtwo approached them from behind.

"Greetings. It appears this is the correct path."

Then they encountered more stairs.

Mewtwo probed the mind of the woman at work at a nearby desk.

"Left set." he informed.

He probed a grunt on the next floor for the next two sets of stairs.

"Left again..."

They arrived in a dark room; they could barely see in this low light.

"One moment. FLASH!" There was a blinding flash, and then mewtwo had a glowing ball of light hovering in front of his extended right hand. The three walked for a bit before arriving in a room with a magenta-haired woman and a middle aged man.

Behind the woman was a Clefairy and a buneary.

The woman was messing with a computer.

"Hey!"

"Eh? Did you want something? OH, you're probably here to free the Pokemon. Fine. I, Jupiter will deal with you."

"Jupiter? Do tell me that isn't your real name." Mewtwo said.

"What if it is? Doesn't matter! Time to battle."

Laura was about to accept when Mewtwo pushed her aside.

" I believe I should battle; I have yet to fight any Pokemon from this region, and I believe I should familiarize myself with the "Local Flavor" if you will." He smirked. "That, and I can give her quite a scare."

"Fine! Send out your Pokemon!" Jupiter commanded, sending out a Zubat.

"Very well." He changed in a flash of light and her eyes went wide.

"What...WHat..."

"**Surprised? I am Mewtwo, the first Pokemon created by man. I will be your opponent."**

He raised a finger in a gun-like position and a yellow ball of electricity formed on his fingertip.

"**Zap Cannon." **

The Zubat went down.

Then she sent out a Skuntank.

"Be careful! That one's Dark _and _Poison!" Lucas warned.

"**Not a problem. Miracle Eye."**

His eyes glowed bright white as did the Skuntank for a moment.

The Pokemon then attacked with Night Slash, which Mewtwo gracefully dodged.

He placed his hands behind him, space between, and a clay brown ball of energy charged in between them.

"**HYPER BEAM!"**

The attack hit the Skuntank and it fainted.

"**Technical Machines... such useful devices."**

Mewtwo didn't need type advantage; he was _raw power_.

"Aren't you tough? It's fine though, our official Pokemon statue investigation is finished. Mars collected energy from the Valley Windworks. We're pretty much finished here. I'll let you in on one little thing; our boss is researching the myths of ancient Pokemon. With the power of Mythological Pokemon, he will become ruler of Sinnoh. I suggest you keep out of Team Galactic's affairs from now on. This is your last warning!"

The lights went out.

When they came back on Jupiter was gone.

Mewtwo returned to his disguise and handed the X Accuracy from earlier to Laura.

"I got my Clefairy back! Thank you! A man who had been in the room when they arrived said. "But that Team Galactic...They said 'Clefairy came from space! Hand it over!' Anyways, I can't thank you enough now, so drop by my cycle shop later, okay?"  
>He ran off with his Pokemon.<p>

"A cycle shop huh? Alright, let's go." Lucas said.

* * *

><p>On their way there, they met Cynthia again.<p>

Mewtwo was finding himself feeling strangely around her since he had taken his new form, but blew it off as instinct from their first encounter.

"Oh! There you are! I was looking for you; I've got something nice." She reached into a backpack and pulled out a Pokemon egg, looking not at Laura, but at Lucas; she knew about his position from Rowan and thought he might be interested in this kind of thing. "Will you take care of it?" She held it out to him.

He was excited, but refused to stoop to that _ruffian's _level. "Of course! This is a rare Research opportunity!"

"That's wonderful! Keep it with you; it'll hatch while you travel. I'm glad I could help you add to your pokedex."

With that, she left.

Mewtwo recognized the markings on the egg, but kept to himself. He didn't want to spoil the boy's surprise.

Lucas carefully tucked it in his backpack, making sure to allow airflow to a degree.

They then went into the nearby bike shop.

"Thanks for rescuing me! To show my thanks, take these!" He rolled up two bikes, one red, one blue.

Mewtwo understood why there were two; the man knew what he was and knew he could get around faster _without _the bikes.

"It's the latest model! Take them, I insist! Here's the manuals" He passed them two booklets.

The two wheeled the bikes out of the shop and read the manuals; apparently they were made of a strong, lightweight material and were collapsable, but wouldn't do so during use.

Even Laura could strap hers down to her back and carry it they were so light.

They decided to head east, where Laura caught a Machop and named it Ridge.

However, that was the only good thing of going there; large boulders blocked the way further into the Mountain.

"Perhaps we should head south; I shall drop my disguise and make the travel myself along side the road; I can keep up with your bicycles." Mewtwo suggested.

"Alright, that sounds good. We can make it before nightfall if we go now." Lucas agreed.

Mewtwo took off at top speed to avoid drawing attention, separating the group.

The other members entered the gate... and Lucas's jaw dropped.

"Dad?"

"Ah Lucas, Laura! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm here to deliver something to Laura."

He reached into a bag and pulled out a strange device.

"The Exp Share! Give it to a Pokemon and it'll get stronger without even battling!"

"Cool! Thanks!" Laura decided to give it to Ridge; he a bit behind the rest of her team.

The two then made the trip down cycling road.

* * *

><p>After exiting onto Route 207, they met up with Mewtwo, who had taken human form again.<p>

They continued onward, battling three trainers, one a double battle.

Then, Lucas's father appeared again. This time, he had an app for their poketches and Vs. Seekers.

Laura tried out the Dousing Machine app and discovered a Great Ball, buried in the dirt.

The two looked at the lower entrance to Mt. Cornet.

"Oh boy..." Laura wasn't thrilled about going for another stroll in a cave.

Suddenly, the egg began to vibrate in Lucas's backpack.

He swiftly retrieved it and it hatched into a Togepi

"It's so cute!" Cooed Laura.

The Pokemon, however, had imprinted on Lucas and would not settle for being crammed in a pokeball or given to Laura.

"It would appear we have yet another traveling companion." Mewtwo commented.

Lucas sighed and reluctantly carried the Pokemon in his arms, very certain he looked laughable right now.

Laura grabbed Lucas's arm again, and Togepi was not happy to have to share Lucas _at all_.

Lucas took out a can of something and sprayed it into the air.

While the humans noticed nothing, Togepi and Mewtwo had a different reaction.

Togepi covered its face and Mewtwo gagged.

"What WAS that?" asked Mewtwo.

"Oh...Sorry, it was a repel. Hey, if you take the lead it should ward off any Pokemon."

Mewtwo sighed and walked in front.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We'll find a way out of here soon enough. We have to."

No sooner had he said that than Cyrus came running down some stairs. He shoved Mewtwo out of the way.

"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where Sinnoh began..." he looked away from the group. "In a newly created world...A world where only time flowed and space expanded. There should have been no strife."

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked; this man had a habit of just ranting on when he met them.

"But what became of the world?" He asked her, ignoring her complaints. Of course, the question was rhetorical. " Because the human spirit is _weak _and _incomplete _strife has spread. This world is being ruined by it. I find this state of affairs to be deplorable."

"You say some things true. However, I have seen that good exists in this world with my own two eyes; it was that which changed me from what you are now." Mewtwo countered.

"You speak as if you were not human." Cyrus answered.

"Don't give me that, human. Your Commander surely told you what happened in Eterna. Therefore, you know who and what I am. That is why I can say what I have with a perspective different than yours."

"So you say... you are no better than the rest of my kind." Cyrus said, walking away.

After he left Mewtwo stood in silence.

"...I have seen what anarchy brings. Certainly whatever he is planning isn't any better than what he is saying the world is like now. Come, we must push onward." Mewtwo motioned them forward.

It was a short walk however. Soon they entered daylight again.

The sun, however, was advancing to the horizon and the sky was turning orange.

Swiftly heading east, the three exited the gate, with Laura in the lead.

Then a Buneary slammed into Laura's legs.

She picked it up and a young woman ran over, catching her breath.

"Oh thank you for catching my Buneary! If it weren't for you, who KNOWS where it might have gotten off to!" The young woman took the Pokemon and drew a pokeball. "Back into the pokeball you go, Buneary!"

The young lady then introduced herself. "I'm Keira, a Pokemon contest judge. Be sure to drop by the Contest Hall so I can thank you properly!" Keira then ran off again.

"That was random," Lucas commented.

"Contest Hall? Wonder what that's about."

"Ah yes, a rather undignified event, despite the formalities needed to gain entry. Humans dress their Pokemon in silly articles and have them use variations of normal moves to impress a panel of three judges. It may be fun for the trainer, but I doubt the Pokemon enjoy it as much." Mewtwo explained.

"Although I thought they were strictly in Hoenn, it seems they have reached Sinnoh as well."

They headed for the Pokemon center to spend the night.

* * *

><p>The next day they decided to look around town. They found the contest hall easily, and decided to visit there first.<p>

They entered and Keira noticed them.

"Oh! My hero!"

Laura's jaw dropped when she saw who Keria was with.

"MOM? What are you doing all the way out here?" Laura asked, shocked.

"Oh, hi Laura."

"No way! Really? Johanna is your mom?" Karia exclaimed. "So you might be a contest star?"

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Johanna replied. "I've never spoken to Laura about contests."

"What? Wait wait, Johanna? I need some backstory here!" Laura exclaimed.

"When I was your age I used to compete in these contests regularly, and was a regular winner too. I'm surprised _you two _know each other as much as you are about me." Her mother said.

"Oh yes, that's right!" Keria exclaimed. "I need to thank you for earlier! Here's this accessory!" She handed Laura a small jar of Glitter powder.

Mewtwo felt ill but didn't show it.

"Put that accessory on your Pokemon before a contest!" Explained Keria. "It will add a nice touch of sophistication and glamor. Remember, I'm a contest judge, so come join us for a different kind of fun."

"O-okay..." Laura replied, taking in the information.

"If you're unsure of yourself, we have practice rooms as well." Keira turned to Laura's mother. "Alright Johanna, I'll see you."

"Bye!"

Johanna turned to Laura.

"So, who are these two young gentlemen?"

Lucas turned a light shade of pink, while Mewtwo's emotionless gaze remained.

"I-I'm Lucas. It's a pleasure to meet you. I work for Professor Rowan as a research assistant. He sent me to go along with Laura."

"My name is Mewtwo," the Pokemon began in a low voice. "I was sent by Arceus himself to protect your Daughter. I am a genetically altered clone of Mew, hence my ability to take this form. You may tell nobody of that."

Her mother wasn't sure how to take that, but he looked trustworthy.

"Allow me to sing your daughter's praises however; she has twice over stopped the plans of the Criminal Organization Team Galactic and had defeated two of the eight Gym Leaders in Sinnoh. Her team is very strong, and she has an answer for almost every situation. You should be proud of her." The Pokemon concluded.

"All that? You're growing up so fast. What about Lucas?" Laura's mother asked her daughter.

Laura turned red and stood speechless.

Mewtwo came to her aid.

"Lucas is a brilliant mind. He's extremely gifted, and has a serious future in Pokemon Research. Currently he's taking care of that _thing _in his arms, gifted to him by an old... acquaintance... of mine. He and Laura are simultaneously building the pokedex. His team is strong as well. He and Laura have a synergy when they battle together; it is as if they can read each other's minds. I have never seen them struggle in a double battle." Mewtwo paused. He was going to have his sick twisted fun. "It would be wise for you to know they've made physical contact a number of times. Your Daughter's deathly fear of Zubat and other Cave-Dwelling creatures causes her to instinctively latch onto this boy's arm when they enter a cave. According to my "sister" mew, these two and that strange boy with the infinite energy reserves are involved in some sort of unconscious love triangle or something of the like."

This earned him an attack from Laura nd Lucas, whom he knocked off with a light burst of telekinesis.

Laura's mother giggled.

"What you lack in personality, you definitely make up for in honesty. I'll take your word for it." She turned to her daughter, who was getting up off the floor. "You were probably surprised to see me here, werent' you?"

"Yeah I was!"  
>"I decided to take a vacation to Hearthhome. I'm just as surprised to see you here!"<p>

"Well, we got here last night and decided to look around today. These contests might be fun, but I've heard that the Pokemon might not be too pleased with them." Laura looked to Mewtwo.

"From the perspective of a Pokemon, although it has never happened to me, being dressed up and put on show is almost as bad as being shoved into one of those wretched devices. Then again, I am rather cold to others, and I have intelligence beyond that of humans."

"But if you're serious about it Laura you think you'll enter dressed like that? I don't think so!" Laura's mother said to her daughter. "When your Pokemon is all dressed up you can't be dressed normal either!" Her mother reached into a bag and pulled out a dress.

Lucas held back laughter, and even Mewtwo smirked.

"I'm sure it will look good on you; after all _I _chose it."

"Thanks, mom!" She hugged her mother and bid her farewell.

Lucas burst out laughing first. However, Mewtwo's laughter sounded downright _evil, _prompting him to stop with a cough when everyone in the vicinity of his laugh stared at him before recomposing himself, straitening his tie.

"Laugh all you want, but just don't stare too much when I'm wearing the dress." Laura playfully stuck her tongue out at Lucas and carefully put the dress away; she'd have to come back later. Right now she had a plan: Finish exploring town, beat the gym leader, keep tracking Team Galactic.

Oh, and whatever Arceus wanted her for.

They exited the building.

Then decided to visit the mart, when they saw a sign.

"POKEMON FAN CLUB"

Curiosity piqued, Laura and company entered the building.

"Hello! Hello! How, I say, do you do?" greeted an older man. "I am the Pokemon Fan Club Chairman! When you wish to treat your _Pokemon _to a treat, what do you do? If I may say so, I feed Poffin to my Pokemon! And why would I do that? Because the giving of poffins is a way of expressing your love!"

The group noted the man was not only eccentric, but long winded.

"For example, if I were to give a Pokemon a sweet poffin, that Pokemon would become more cute! A spicy poffin would add to the coolness of a Pokemon! In such ways I say Poffins have nothing but good for Pokemon! Therefore," He handed a multi chambered box to Laura, "I give this poffin case to you!"

"Uh... thanks?"

"I urge you to fill it with poffins and be generous with them to your Pokemon!"

"Right..."  
>The three headed out and to the appropriate building to make said Poffins.<p>

Laura and Lucas decided to make a few together, winding up with A dry, Spicy, and sweet Poffin each.

Laura noted she'd have to pick more berries and come back later.

Mewtwo however was having difficulty holding back from salivating and blowing his cover.

He was feeling his base instincts screaming over the spicy poffin, instincts he'd tried to pound into the depths of his mind multiple times.

Once they exited the building, Mewtwo swiftly grabbed the poffin and vanished.

"What in the-!" Lucas exclaimed.

Laura laughed.

"What?"  
>"He wanted the Poffin. <em>HE <em>wanted the poffin! That's hilarious!"

Lucas began laughing too.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo was a deep shade of red under his fur, now in his normal form. This instinct was embarrassing. This <em>situation <em>was embarrassing.

He was the most intelligent Pokemon in existence! He was all powerful! Even nature itself would bend to his will! But here he was, like some rattata, eating some sort of treat like he was...!

He sighed telepathically and finished the food, almost embarrassed to go back at this point.

But, his duty was his duty...

* * *

><p>However, Laura had entered the gym and was out of her element; it was <em>pitch black.<em>

However, she was given a flashlight, which helped.

It took Laura a bit to discover the secret to progressing; there were tiles on the floor, colored blue, and she had to go through the door labeled with that symbol.

Finally she made it to the gym leader.

"Oh~hohoho! Finally, you have arrived!" The woman had a thick accent. "Since I came to this country, I have always tried to learn new things; They hold contests in this city? I say to myself, enfin, I will excel! That is why I dress this way c'est une performance! Also, I study Pokemon very much; this is why I have come to be a gym leader. My name is Fantina, and, uh, so is shall be that you challenge me. But I shall win. That is what a gym leader does, non?"

Larua called out Spark; over the past time span, Spark, Sprout, and Buiz had all learned dark moves.

She could win this!

She managed the duskull well, but lost Spark once he was put under hypnosis. Sprout dealt with Haunter after that, but fell to Mismagius. Several Super Potions and bouts of sleep and confusion later, Nigel won the match, and learned confusion.

"I am dumbfounded!" The gym leader said. "So very, very strong! You, your Pokemon, so very very strong! Your power is admirable! I shall honor it with this gym badge!"

Laura took the Relic Badge and added it to her collection.

"It allows you to use Surf and Defog outside of battle. Also, make use of this TM."

Laura received the CD that contained Shadow Claw as well.

Upon leaving the gym she ran into a recomposed Mewtwo and Lucas, who had been off gathering berries and noting what berries made what poffin, and their relation to a pokemon's happiness, research of course.

"Sorry! What did I miss?"

Laura showed him her new badge. "Also, I've gotten over my fear of dark places!"

She explained the small labyrinth inside the gym.

"Impressive," added Mewtwo. "Also, I commend you on being able to recognize type differences without Lucas's help. Whatever Arceus has plannded for you, I think you are up for the challenge."

"What now?" Lucas asked, feeding the Pokemon in his arms a poffin, which it happily accepted.

"I guess we head east."

However, they ran into none other than...

"Ta dahhh! Kept me waiting again, huh Laura?"

Lucas raised a finger. "One moment."

He calmly walked over to the wall and hit his head against it about 5 times before returning to the group.

Charlie kept his focus on Laura. "Let's have a go and see how tough we've gotten, right here, right now!"

"Wait wait! What?"

"You're a trainer now! You should be ready for battles anytime by now! No whining! No waiting ! Let's get started!"

His first Pokemon was a Starravia.

Laura called upon Sparky.

The bird went down fast.

Next was Charlie's own Buizel, which was also destroyed by Sparky.

The third Pokemon was Rosellia, who was defeated by Nigel.

Then came Monferno; Charlie's Chimchar had finally reached its second evolution.

Ridge got his first real battle and annihilated Monferno with a one hit Revenge move.

"Waahh! It goes to show my surefire winning strategy doesn't work! Say Laura, remember what I told you before?"

"Yeah, about your 'Ultimate Strategy'. Why?"

Charlie grinned goofily and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, that doesn't work worth beans! Guess I have to grind it out and toughen the team a bit at a time. I'm off to Solacion Town! Later!"

"One moment," Mewtwo stopped him. "We have to talk about a few things."

"Eh? Oh! It's you! What do you want?"

"First off, my name is not 'You', it is Mewtwo. Before you lose control of yourself and try to battle me with your defeated Pokemon, I suggest you remain calm for once. I am Number 150, Mewtwo. I was created by humans. Now, I'm here from Kanto to serve as Laura's bodyguard. She has been chosen by Arceus for a reason even I do not know. Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded, but his foot was tapping; he hated standing still.

"Second, be wary of Team Galactic. So far we have encountered them on two separate occasions, both times defeating them. Their leader, however, is after something cynical; he wants to destroy this world and recreate it so that he may rule. You are strong, but if they have numbers, they could wear your team down and kidnap you, a ploy to blackmail Laura into ceasing action against them."

"Pft! I'm not worried about those thugs! They can't stop me!'

"So you say. Still, be wary. That is all, you may leave."

"About time!" Charlie ran off.

"You sure it was a good idea to let him know you're a Pokemon?" Lucas asked, wrenching his finger away from Togepi, who had bitten the appendage.

"I don't see why not. If he cannot defeat Laura, he surely could not defeat me." Mewtwo stated.

"And you were insulting _his _overconfidence," Lucas said.

"Mine is not overconfidence. I have eluded capture for over 10 years now. I'm smarter than your average Pokemon after all. Which reminds me I'll have to ask Arceus something when he shows himself."

The group continued east.

Upon arrival at Solacion the group was once again approached by Charlie.

"YAHOO! Hey Laura! I got something cool! I'll show you as a special favor!"

Laura raised an eyebrow.

Charlie dug through is bag and retrieved a handful of seals.

"I forgot to put them on...Oh right! It's cause I was at the ruins! They're so cool! You gotta check em' out! I even found a hidden machine! It was Defog! Anyways, I'll battle you another time! See you!"

With that the young man ran off.

"Eccentric as ever," Mewtwo noted.

"You mean _aggravating _as ever," Lucas growled, his Togepi imitating his facial expression.

The group felt _very _out of place; the entire town it seemed was dressed like cowboys.

"And you called Twinleaf Podunk," Laura whispered to Lucas.

They noticed a fenced area with many Pokemon inside.

Upon further investigation, it was found to be a daycare center.

The group had no need for it however, and continued to the Pokemon center.

Then, they hit the mart and stocked up on supplies.

Finally, the group decided to head north, to go hunting for Pokemon.

They had been slacking in that department lately, and their teams were both incomplete type wise; Laura still lacked a fire type, and they decided to try and find one here.

The grass was even taller than normal, coming uncomfortably up to Laura's thighs.

The discomfort was worth it, however, when she caught a Ponyta.

She named the new addition Ember and returned to the Pokemon Center to heal her team.

After some more time in the grass, Lucas had added a Noctowl of his own to his team.

Then they decided to carry on north, the sun at its highest.

After some maneuvering with their bikes, and a few battles, they found a cafe.

After a few battles within, they left and attempted to head north...

but the path was blocked by Psyducks.

"You're joking right?" Lucas sighed.

"Guess we head east," Laura said.

They walked onto Route 215... and it started raining.

"Awww! This sucks!" Laura whined.

The rain seemed to all but miss Mewtwo in a spherical shape; he had erected a barrier.

His companions looked at him angrily and he silently moved closer and expanded the radius.

Eventually they arrived at Veilstone... and sighed.

Team Galactic was _here _too!

They hurried to the Pokemon Center and healed the night before "mapping out" the town. By then night had fallen, and they returned to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 3<p>

Read and Review! The latter lets me know you're doing the former! It also helps me improve the story.

Team Galactic was stopped again, Charlie was defeated, again, and made privy to Mewtwo's identity (although he doesn't seem to care much).


	5. All in Your Head

Chapter 5

All in Your Head

Priority one in Veilstone?

Beat the Gym Leader.

They arrived at the door and a large man in a wrestling uniform came out singing a merry tune to himself.

He noticed the two.

"Hello dude and young lady! You're challenging the gym leader, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Laura managed.

"Let me tell you now, she's young but she's a born genius. I tried training with her and I was stunned at how strong she was!" He acted like he remembered something. "Whoops, better tell you who I am! I'm the triple-threat gym leader in Pokemon, Wrestling, and Song! I'm Crasher Wake of the Pestoria Gym! Until we meet again!"

He walked off humming the tune he had been singing earlier.

"..." Lucas had no words.

They entered the building and noticed its layout.

"My money's on she's using fighting types." Lucas said.

"You think?" Laura replied.

"This'll be a cakewalk for you; you have Nigel, and he's Psychic _and flying_! He'll mop up her team no problem."

Laura noticed, as she was solving the first part of the puzzle, Lucas had vanished.

"Where is he? Ugh! Men are so useless when you need them!" Laura fumed.

Mewtwo closed his eyes for a moment.

"Game Corner. Slots."

"Pft. Figures he's put gambling before me."

Eventually they made their way to the gym leader.

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Maylene, and I'm the gym leader here. I really don't know what it means to be strong, or how I got to be the Gym Leader. But I will do the best I can. I take battling very seriously. Whenever you're ready!"

Her words reminded Laura of herself.

"Let's do it!"

Sure enough, the battle was over quickly.

"...Okay. You win. That was a tough loss; I learned a lot from it. Please, accept this gym badge."

Maylene handed Laura the Cobble Badge.

"With this, you can use fly outside of battle. Oh, and since you now have four badges, all Pokemon up to fifty will obey you without question. Oh, and please take this as well."

She handed Laura a CD.

"This contains Drain Punch."

Laura and Mewtwo left... and ran into a panicked Lucas.

"There you are! Next time at least have the curtsey to-!"

"They took it!" Lucas looked to be about to break into tears.

Internally he was mentally scolding himself for a number of things; running off alone in a town he _knew _was occupied by enemies, leaving his traveling companions behind abruptly for his own wants, being unable to defeat the goons on his own (even though it was three to one odds), and most importantly...

"What?" Laura asked, her anger fading into concern.

"My pokedex..."

She felt a pang of guilt for yelling at him now; she knew that he was severely dutiful to his position as a junior Researcher for the Professor, and that to him losing that device was like betraying the person who not only trusted him with a Pokemon of his own, but to go out in the field and complete the pokedex.

He fell back down onto his butt.

He was incoherently mumbling... incoherent to Laura anyway. Mewtwo's superior hearing caught bits of it; he was verbally punishing himself.

Among the comments were "I'm an idiot" and "that's what I get for putting pleasure before work."

"Lucas...?"

No response.

"Lucas..."

Nothing.

"Lucas!" Laura smacked his face and he stopped his mumbling and any motion. "Snap out of it! Are you going to sit here beating yourself up or are we going to go and get your pokedex back!"

Laura had discovered underneath Lucas's calm exterior lied a very fragile person, unsure of himself and his abilities.

The truth was his childhood had been difficult; his mother died when he was four, leaving his father to take care of him, which the man had a hard time doing considering his position as Rowan's Aide.

Some time about when Lucas was eight or nine, he started becoming more distant from his father, spending more time reading than anything else. The more he read, the more he decided he wanted to be a Pokemon Researcher.

Eventually Rowan noticed his passion and recruited him to be a Junior Researcher under his tutelage.

Lucas got his spark back, even if only for the moments when it was just him and his research; he particularly liked going out into the field, and especially when it was him and his Piplup, as it had been for the past year.

However, he had shut himself off underneath his well mannered and serious personality. He didn't want to follow his father; he had decided that he would keep from sharing his emotions with other humans.

He knew if he ever started to have feelings for a girl, he'd probably wind up like his father... and his children like him.

Then Laura came along.

At first he was skeptical about her; Rowan had all but given her and her friend Pokemon, important _rare _Pokemon, right in front of his eyes. It baffled him why he would do such a thing, sacrificing such important Pokemon for the joy and well being of two small towners with pipe dreams of becoming Pokemon trainers.

That was only the tip of the iceberg however; he had entrusted _her _with a pokedex as well! Then, to top it off, sent _him _with _her,_ saying something about the fact he loved his research more than any human being was _unhealthy_.

The man had made a _living _out of the very thing he was now telling Lucas was _unhealthy_.

He respected his father as a fellow researcher, yes, but he wasn't about to say he had any true emotional attachment to the man.

Yes, he had raised him when he had the time, but aside from teaching him the basics of life his father hadn't been there for him often.

Yes, when he had he had practically spoiled the child, but that didn't matter.

So, when he started to develop feelings for Laura, he was uncertain of what to do.

Then, he had his talk with "Genesis", the Mew who had traveled with them.

And of course he couldn't forget the incident in Eterna.

He'd accept Laura's help.

"Thanks..." he put his calm expression back on. "Let's go get it back. I saw them headed to a warehouse up north."

The group headed there with haste.

Lucas sent out a Kadabra first.

"When did you get that?"

"Oh yeah, I have some stored in the PC. I've been doing this for about a year now you know."

After defeating them one of them growled.

"Aww man! Our Pokemon were chumps!"

"Who cares about some Pokedex anyway. Team Galactic's gonna own all the Pokemon in the world.. no in the Universe!"

One grunt shoved the Pokedex into Lucas's hand.

"There! Take it! Take your stupid Pokedex!"

"The things in the warehouse have been moved to Pastoria anyway. We'll just run like the Grunts we are."

They vanished into a warehouse.

"What could they be planning?" Mewtwo mused. "And why are they out on the streets like this is their own?"

"Thanks Laura." Lucas said. "I'd be useless without my Pokedex."

Then none other than Looker appeared.

"Have no fear, I have come running."

"Who in the devil are you?" Mewtwo asked. "Oh, that's right. You are that strange man from the Team Galactic building."

"I heard the childish feuding with Team Galactic," Looker said. "It turns out, of course, to be you."

"They attempt to steal a device from a teenager? How petty. Unless this means they're more sinister."

"You are correct, Officer Looker. The head of their organization is plotting to destroy the world and rebuild it as he sees fit." Mewtwo informed.

"Then let us explore that warehouse."

The three entered the building.

"Hm," Looker said looking at the keypad with a card swipe next to a set of solid steel doors. "It appears we need a key to move on."

He noticed a CD in a crystal on the floor and picked it up.  
>"This is the Hidden Move fly... You should keep this, Laura." Looker handed her the disc.<p>

"I shall wait see if I cannot find another way around this door. You should seek the key."

The three exited the warehouse.

"So.. how exactly will fly help us? It isn't like Nigel is large enough to carry any of us."

"Ah, yes that move is familiar to me," Mewtwo interjected. "It more closely resembles teleport. Well, you'll see what I mean if you use it."

"Okay. So now what?"

"We should head south." Mewtwo said.

The group went to the Pokemon Center and then began their journey.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the Valor Lakefront, but it was blocked by camera men.<p>

They proceeded south to a nearby settlement, a resort.

When they tried to go east, they were stopped and informed that Sunyshore was experiencing a blackout, and that it was closed off from visitors.

So, they headed west instead.

After finding an Ariel Ace TM, Laura taught it to Nigel, who boasted some powerful moves of both his types now.

They eventually made their way to Pastoria.

They saw a Galactic Grunt and decided to confront him later, after a trip to the Pokemon center.

They then approached the gym... and were met with none other than Charlie, who stopped just in time to keep from running over the group.

"Ha! I'm not going to plow into you every time we meet!" Lucas said to Laura, who once again slapped him for his poor choice of words.

"You seriously _are _perverted!"

"No! I just word things weird sometimes! Anyway, how's it going? Buffing up your Pokemon, eh? I'll test you and your Pokemon out to see how tough you are!"

The two once again engaged in battle.

Charlie sent out a Starravia, and Laura sent out Sparky.

They then played musical Pokemon until Charlie finally settled on one.

Of course, that didn't matter; Laura had type advantage on her side and crushed him...again.

"Heh, yeah, maybe you did get a bit tougher since last time. That even shocked me a bit; I was careless. Oh yeah! I joined as an apprentice! Like, I want my own theme song!" Charlie the ran off.

"He's under Wake now huh? Oh well, let's heal up and get this gym over with. And no running off this time!" Laura instructed.

"Of course..." Lucas said sighing.

* * *

><p>Laura sighed. "Great MORE puzzles! I hate this! Why can't we just fight a few warm up trainers and then the leader?"<p>

After much walking and button pressing and a few battles, Buiz evolved into a Floatzel thanks to EXP Share, and Sparky had evolved into Luxray, the latter of which she took caution in hugging this time.

Then she met Wake once again.

"Welcome! I don't get challenged very often! The glory you are now beholding is the Pastoria Gym Leader! That's right, I'm Crasher Wake! My Pokemon were toughened up by story white waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them and pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let's do this!"

Lucas chuckled; this would be another easy win for Laura. She had both an electric and grass type. Crasher was about to get a wake-up call. He frowned at his own pun.

Up first was a Gyarados.

It went down _very _fast.

Next was a Quagsire, which fell victim to Sprout.

Finally the Floatzel was beaten by Sparky.

"It seems the undertow pulled me under..." His expressing changed to one of pure delight. "But I had a GREAT time battling you! You've earned this!"

He handed Laura her next badge; the Fen Badge.

"You need that to use Surf outside of battle! This," He handed her a CD. "Is special reward from me in recognition of your team's power! It's the TM for Brine, which does double damage if the Pokemon you're attacking has less than half its stamina left!"

The three left and were stopped by Charlie.

"Oh hey! You got the Gym Badge here, huh? What'd I tell you? -I mean the Master- is pretty awesome!"

"Well, considering Laura mopped the floor with him, that might be an overstatement." Lucas commented.

Then the man in question appeared. "What's all this racket? Oh it's you kids."

"Master!"

"...Listen kid, I know your father, I won't deny that. But I don't recall ever taking you on as an apprentance, not in the least. Besides, you don't need me. You can become strong on your own without being my apprentice."

Charlie couldn't take a hint. "It doesn't matter! I decided to make you my master!"

Wake was about to say something but the boy continued.

"But forget that! There's trouble brewing! There's a Team Galactic goon in front of the Observatory gate! He said something about a bomb!"

"WHAAAT?" Exclaimed Crasher Wake.

"Oh no!" Joined Laura.

"This is bad..." Lucas muttered.

"NO ONE messes with Pastoria, not on MY watch!" Declared Wake before speeding off.

"Hey! Master! Wait!" Charlie ran off after him.

"We should go too," Lucas said.

"Of course!" Laura replied.

The three ran to the observatory.

"So, where's this Galacti-!"

An explosion rocked the ground.

A team Galactic Grunt sped out of the building.

"Phew... that was rough..."

Mewtwo marched over to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"That was a cakewalk compared to the beating I am about to administer if you do not tell me what you just did!"

"The package that just arrived was what we dubbed the "Galactic Bomb". That's what just went off. I was told to push the button, so I did!" The grunt pantomimed the pushing of a button. "Poink! OH, mustn't forget, the test results need reporting."

"Include me in your report. Tell them that I now have a vendetta against your organization. Tell them they will never be safe. Tell them to fear; I shall be watching them live their lives, striking with deadly force at my own discretion. Tell them Mewtwo is now their enemy."

The psychic tossed the grunt to the ground and he scampered off.

"The Great Marsh is invaluable..." Wake muttered before turning to the group. "Do NOT follow me or allow anyone else entry! Understand?"

"You do not order me, human. I am also going to investigate this scene." Mewtwo said menacingly.

He and Wake then proceeded inside.

"Laura! You go after that goon! Lucas and I will stay here like Master said!" Charlie commanded.

"What? No way!" Lucas protested.

"Can it, Lucas. You stay here. I'll be right back."

She hurried after the goon.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop right there!" Laura yelled.<p>

"What's _with _you? I have half a mind to pulverize you with my Pokemon!" the grunt growled. "But I have to be on my way to the lake ASAP so you're lucky! I'm out! Don't you _dare _follow me!"

The grunt ran off and Laura gave him a head start before going after him again.

Laura managed to catch some of his mumbling before the man turned around.

"Gah! You were eavesdropping! I was just thinking out loud! But I"m not going to waste my energy knocking you around!"

He took off again, with Laura still in pursuit.

Once more she found him stopped, mumbling.

"I'm getting sick of running away... but I'm not going to waste my energy!" HE ran off...

And Looker ran up to her.

"Hello again my friend! The cargo that Team Galactic brought was worrisome, so I came here."

"You're a little late, Officer. The cargo was a bomb... and they detonated it in Pastoria's Great Marsh."

"A bomb? At the Great Marsh! Furthermore, you are pursing that man, correct?"

"Yes! I have to catch up to him! He mentioned more of that kind of bomb!"

Looker got a frustrated expression on his face. "No, no, no, no, NO! I was too late! Ah, Looker you have made a mistake for the ages! This will not do!" his expression became one of determination and he sped off.

Laura followed him once more, although more worried about catching up to the grunt.

" Ah my friend, I am interviewing people in this hotel to see if they know anything about the grunt who passed through. I would like your assistance; search outside, if you will."

Laura nodded and headed outside.

She caught up the grunt, who was panting.

"Why... am I running like this...anyway? That new world...that new universe the boss was talking about...It's making me giddy thinking about it... when we use this thing..."

He noticed Laura.

"I'm tired... but I'm not... Going …. to battle... you!" He ran north.

"Darn it! Hold it right there!" Laura shouted giving chase.

"Awww...no... you're _still _on my tail! The lake's within sight... You leave me no choice; my Pokemon will KO you!"

The man sent out a Croagunk, and Laura sent out her Ponyta, Ember.

The Croagunk went down in two flame wheels.

"Can't battle...anymore... running... on fumes...I'll have to give this to the commander... wish I could have used it at the lake..."

He started retreating slowly.

"Hey you!" Cynthia looked at the oddly dressed man as she emerged from the tall grass.

"Hey! How's your pokedex coming along? I came here to research folklore about the lake, but..." She nodded to the cameramen. "It doesn't seem the lake is open to the public now. Have you heard the Folklore about it?"

"No I haven't."

"Ah. Well, they say there's an island at the center of the lake. Inside it is a mirage of a Pokemon. No one must enter the chamber of that Pokemon..." She trailed off. "Oh, that's right! I had something else to talk to you about..."

Then Charlie, Mewtwo, and Lucas showed up.

"Hey Laura, where'd that goon run off to?"

Laura groaned. "That's right darn it!"

Charlie looked to Cynthia. "Is this your older sister?"

"What? No! She looks more like you than me!"

"Well she isn't my older sister. Oh well. That explosion in the Great Marsh? It wasn't anything serious."

"Thankfully, no it was not." Mewtwo added before nodding to Cynthia. "Always a pleasure, Cynthia."

"Likewise."

"But that Team Galactic... wow are they out of control or what?" Charlie exclaimed. "Next time I see them, I'll teach them a lesson they won't forget! See you around!"

Charlie ran north.

"He's your friend?' Cynthia asked Laura.

"Yeah. We've been friends for a long time."

"I see...He's more impatient than energetic, isn't he?"

"You have _no _idea." Lucas responded.

"So, getting back to what I was saying earlier, have you seen the group of psyduck on route 210?"

"Yeah, they kept us from going north there." Laura answered.

"What you should do is use this medicine on them," Cynthia pulled out a spraybottle and gave it to Laura. "I went on a big adventure with a pokedex when I was younger. I hope you get to meet every kind of Pokemon there is to see. It might help with that mirage Pokemon. See you later!"

"Hold on one moment. I would like to have a word with you." Mewtwo said. "Alone. You two go on back to that hotel for a moment."

The two teens nodded.

* * *

><p>When they were out of earshot Mewtwo propped himself up against a tree and started moving a pebble above his finger in circles with his power.<p>

"So, what have you been up to since our last encounter? Surely you would not sit idly by when you could be battling with your Pokemon."

"I haven't. I've been studying Sinnoh myth."

"That's only half the truth though. Do not make me read your mind."

"Fine. I've become champion of the Pokemon League in Sinnoh. Satisfied?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh? And what does that mean?"

"True you answered my first question accurately, but I have some more. To start with, what makes a human a human? Is it merely form, or is there something more?"

"Philosophy... Why ask me?"

"You and I both know those children would not be able to comprehend philosophy, let alone this question."

"I've heard a lot of things, but I can't give you a for sure answer. Maybe sentience?"

"Not likely. Several Pokemon are sentient, although mostly legendaries such as myself and Mew."

"Then what could it be aside from form?"

"_Heart, or Soul depending on which you prefer."_

Cynthia looked around for the source of the voice.

"_Do not bother searching, for you shall not find me with your eyes." _Arceus instructed.

"What is it _you _want? I owe you nothing, Arceus." Mewtwo replied.

"...Arceus? From the legends? _That _Arceus?" Cynthia was shocked.

"_Correct. It would seem you have been doing your research, human. As for what you owe me, Son of Man, the answer is nothing and everything."_

"I see what you are getting at. You think you can sway me with the fact that the humans that created me were in turn created by you? They were wicked men; taking their side would make me question you benevelence."

"_You wanted to know the difference between humans and Pokemon, did you not? Souls. Humans have souls and hearts, that give them the range of emotions they have. Pokemon, however, do not."_

"Then what of me, Arceus? The blood of two races flows in my veins; the genes of the one that instructed my creation, and the genes of Mew. Answer me, Arceus, which am I?"

"_Both... and yet neither. Your body is that of a Pokemon, and yet your have the heart and soul of a human. You are unique in every way imaginable. Which path you choose is up to you; do you keep the form you are in and give up your ferocity in battle and raw instinct to fight, or give up your heart and soul, and become the ruthless killing machine you were meant to be?"_

"I see. You offer me an Ultimatum? Is that your answer to any question you cannot comprehend?"

"_No. It is my answer to your question. I said it once; you are unique. You are one of the most powerful Pokemon in existance, yet you are also one of the most intelligent human beings in existance. This is why I decided not to give Pokemon souls when I created them. It would create conflict between human and Pokemon. You are what I never wanted to exist. And yet... you live somewhat peacefully with humans. Haven't you noticed how natural it feels around you? Emotions that other Pokemon do not have, such as regret... even love?" _Arceus knew he had hit home with that when Mewtwo blushed.

"W-what foolishness do you speak of? I know nothing of that emotion! I said it once, I'll say it again; I stand alone!"

"_Because of your appearance? Your individuality? Or because you're forcing yourself not to feel certain emotions. Just as you can read minds of others, so can I. You are smitten..."_

"Say it and I shall personally remove you from your throne." Mewtwo growled.

"_...this woman. She pushed you to your edge in battle, and you never forgot her, did you? You couldn't get her out of your head; it nearly drove you mad." _

Cynthia was speechless.

If it hadn't been for the fact she had known him, she wouldn't have been able to tell the young man in front of her was Mewtwo. She wasn't going to lie, he was well dressed and handsome, but he was a Pokemon, right? He didn't have those kinds of emotions...right?

"_But he does, human. He is unique, as I have now said many times. At the same time, he does not want to give up his power; he wants to be your equal."_

"Y-You speak nothing but lies." Mewtwo turned his head sideways and put his nose to the sky. "I will say it again: I stand alone! I need no one!"

The two bickered on for a moment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Laura was observing the two talking to the sky.<p>

"_Ah yes, you must be confused. This is my first time speaking directly to you, girl, and you alone. You are aware of who I am I'm sure. Mewtwo has become infatuated with Cynthia in a most amusing way. He refuses to admit his feelings however. Perhaps you should go see if you can persuade them to become intertwined in a romantic relationship? It would be most amusing for me to watch them struggle. Besides, Mewtwo has outlived his usefulness as your bodyguard. You are strong, but not yet strong enough to fulfill your destiny. Train hard; the time is fast approaching for you to act."_

Laura sighed and exited the building.

"-Are you there? I was speaking to you!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Honestly, you're a sorry case, Mewtwo. Arceus told me about your situation."

"R-really now...whatever he said was lies!"

"Can it! If you're genuinely interested, then ask yourself what you have going for you!"

She turned to Cynthia.

"As for you, he said you tried to catch him once! He has feelings too! Be more considerate! And I don't want to be rude, but you aren't getting any younger!"

The two older "people" in the vicinity turned pink and refused to meet each other's eyes for a moment.

Then Mewtwo walked forward, extending a hand.

"We've never formally introduced ourselves. I'm Mewtwo, genetically altered clone of Mew. A pleasure."

"Cynthia, Pokemon trainer and Legend Enthusiast."

Mewtwo noted the softness of her hand compared to his own. And, despite her powerful team, she seemed rather delicate, as if were he to squeeze her hand too hard it would shatter.

Content with the result, Laura returned to Lucas and they used fly to return to Solaceon Town.

Fly worked very oddly; there was a sensation of weightlessness then everything was a blur as they were flown at high speed to their destination.

Laura called her Pokemon back and they decided to visit the Pokemon Center for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day they went back to the Psyducks and Laura sprayed the secretpotion on them.<p>

The Pokemon darted away... into fog.

Lucas put Togepi in his backpack and took Laura's hand.

She turned pink.

"I-It won't be good if we get separated. We should stick together."

Then Cynthia ran up behind them, causing them to separate.

"Oh good, you used the secretpotion I gave you."

Mewtwo soon appeared behind her with his arms crossed.

"Can I ask you a big favor?" Cynthia inquired.

"Sure, anything at all!" Laura said.

"I want you to deliver this Old Charm to my grandma in Celestic town." She handed Laura a charm.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"There are some rare Pokemon between here and Celestic town, so it will definitely be worth your while. I should warn you though, my grandma has this 'bossy' atmosphere about her; I think you'll recognize her right away. I'm counting on you! See you later!"

Mewtwo nodded a goodbye and followed Cynthia back from where they came.

The two younger trainers took each others hands and started their hike through the fog.

After several battles, the two arrived at their destination.

It took them several seconds to realize they were still holding hands.

They release one another and apologized simultaneously.

They proceeded to the Pokemon center to heal their wounded teams.

Then then they headed west and got the attention of an elderly woman.

"There's a strange spaceman in front of the ruins," She complained. "There isn't anything there but telling him that made him angry. He's saying he'll blow the town up with a bomb...The _nerve_...If only I were younger I'd punish him with my Pokemon..."

The two looked at one another with narrowed eyes.

"Team Galactic." they said in unison.

Laura turned to the woman.

"We'll deal with them."

"You'd better!"

The two came to a cave that was blocked by a grunt with two stone walls on each side, and each had a crude painting of a Pokemon.

Laura noted the one on the left looked like the statue in Eterna.

They approached the grunt.

"Get out of our way." Lucas commanded.

"There's nothing of value here! It doesn't need to exist, so I'll blow it up with a Galactic Bomb!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lucas jumped the man and wrestled the device from his hands.

"Fine you wanna mess with me?" The grunt engaged in battle with Laura, who destroyed him.

"This is too much for me! I'm outta here!" The grunt ran off, and the old woman approached them.

"Oh weren't you magnificent! Aren't you quite the trainer?"

Laura blushed. "Thank you, ma'am."

"As the Elder of Celestic Town, I give you my thanks."

"Elder...Oh! You must be Cynthia's grandmother!" Lucas realized.

"You know my granddaughter?"

"Yes, she told us to deliver this to you!" Laura pulled out the Old Charm.

"This old Charm is something made in Celestic town long, long ago. It was made in honor of a Mystical Deity said to have created all of Sinnoh. These old charms are discovered every now and again."

Laura knew just the Deity she was speaking of; Arceus. She kept quiet however, and received a telepathic thanks from the god.

"Since you're in Celestic town, why not look around the ruins?"

Laura was genuinely impressed with Lucas's performance.

The boy had began to disassemble the bomb and had successfully (with the help of his Prinplup) Cut the detonation cord that would allow the explosives to destruct, further impressing Laura.

She decided to be a bit flirtatious with him to mess with his head.

"Good at training Pokemon _and _good with your hands? I don't think I can let you go back to see your father again alone." She said, her voice having a hint of seductiveness in it.

"A-Ah... Well... it's not that special... I just know how to do these kinds of things from all the reading I've done and some work on the machines in the Professor's lab..."

"Oh, don't be so modest. Come on, let's go check out the ruins! Maybe we can find something Team Galactic missed!"

* * *

><p>The two entered the cave and saw a painting of three pokmeon around a red orb.<p>

Cynthia's grandmother walked up to them.

"The meaning seems to be this; There existed beings...Beings so powerful they were considered Deities at the time. There were three Pokemon with power to match either being...The three kept balance with either being... as if they formed a pyramid."

"What?" Lucas asked, confused.

"It's an ancient legend still told in Celestic Town." Replied the old woman.

"I would like to know more about that legend, if you will."

Laura and Lucas froze; they knew that voice.

Cyrus had arrived.

"Who might you be?" Asked the Elder.

Cyrus approached them and Lucas stepped in front of the two.

"Such chivalry. I commend you." he said to Lucas.

"My name is Cyrus," he started explaining to the elder. "I want to put an end to strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world." His voice was calm, but it was obvious his intentions were not as noble as he said. "Thus, I want you to answer. The world today can't change because the three Pokemon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?"

"Don't listen to him he's-!"

"Silence, child." The elder said authoritatively.

"I cannot say," She answered Cyrus. "I only know the world is in balance today. I'm quite satisfied with how the world is today. I'm not interested in your question."

"Plead ignorance will you? What a pointless attitude." Cyrus took a step forward.

"No. You want them? You gotta get past me." Lucas said, eying the man.

"Very well." One punch put Lucas out cold.

"Lucas!" Laura was at his side instantly.

"You fail to appriciate the world is imcomplete." He frowned. "I _will _change the world."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a medium sized hammer.

"As the first step, I shall destroy this cave painting you've protected all these years..."

"Buiz! Swift!"

The stars hit Cyrus's hand and he dropped the hammer.

Buiz grabbed it and brought it to Laura.

"I don't think so. You've gone too far. You threaten to blow the town up, you threatened to erase a part of its history... and you hurt Lucas."

"Why do you want to protect this incomplete world? That boy? Is he your motivation?"

Laura called back Buiz.

"You could say he's a big part of it."

"Very well. We shall battle, and I shall show you the error of your ways."

He sent out a Sneasle, to which Laura sent out Ridge.

After a tough start, the battle tipped in Laura's favor and she ended up wiping his team.

He slowly started clapping his hands. "Remarkable. Simply remarkable. It's such a pity we are enemies; even at your age you would make a fine Commander in our ranks." He stopped clapping and turned to the elderly woman.

"Your attitude has told me enough; if the beings of time and space are brought together, they can't be stopped..."

The man slid on some goggles and dropped a metal cylinder... a flash grenade.

When Laura's vision returned... Cyrus was gone.

"Darn it!"

"That man is out of his mind. This world is fine the way it is. Why change it?" The elder said. "Here, I found this; take it."

She handed Laura a CD.

"It was my granddaughter's but she doesn't need it anymore."

"Thank you, Ma'am!"

"If a Pokemon learns Surf, they can carry you across rivers and other bodies of water. You've been a great help, you have my thanks for it, as does your unconcious friend there."  
>Laura called out Ember and managed to get Lucas onto the Ponyta's back.<p>

"Come now, we'll take him back to my home until he wakes up."

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER V<p>

Ah violence, why I rated it K+.

Anyways Chapter 4 would have been up 2 days ago but was acting up for me and I couldn't upload.


	6. Prophesy

Chapter 6

Prophesy

Lucas shot up from his slumber, confused.

"What? Where are we? What happened to Cyrus?"

"Relax, Lucas! You're at the Elder's house and I took care of Cyrus."

Laura, the Elder, and to his surprise Cynthia and Mewtwo were gathered.

"Right... I should have known. How long have I been out?"

Laura looked at her Poketch. "About an hour."

"...Alright let me get my things together, and... where's Togepi?"

The Pokemon in question uncurled and yawned from next to him.

He picked it up and it smiled gleefully.

"Were you worried? I'm sorry!" Then the Pokemon began to glow.

"It's evolving!" Laura exclaimed.

When the light faded, a Togetic was in place of Togepi.

"Congratulations, Lucas! I'm happy to know that you raised it well!" Cynthia congratulated.

"Wow! This is extrodinary!" Lucas went into researcher mode and began taking notes on it.

At this point, it was finally able to enter a pokeball without complaint, netting him another teammate and five Pokemon on his team total.

"Also, now that you're awake I can finish what I came here for. You were very brave doing what you did, so I have to thank you for protecting this town and my Grandmother's life."

"I was doing what came naturally, but thanks." Lucas replied.

"On to business," Mewtwo declared.

"Right. At first I thought Team Galactic wasn't anything too serious; just a bunch of goofballs in spacesuits with their heads in the clouds." Cynthia began. "But I was wrong. Not only are they trying to monopolize Pokemon but Me-...Mark... filled me in on their plans. And Laura informed me even more from what Cyrus told her in the cave."

Lucas mouthed 'Mark?'

Cynthia nodded to Mewtwo, and Lucas understood; he was undercover in full now.

"You should head to Canaclave City next; there's a massive library there, along with another gym. The fastest way to get there is go west from Jubilife." Cynthia informed.

"Perhaps we shall see each other again there; I was interested myself in seeing if I could find something to give us an edge against Team Galactic. I also went to the liberty of analyzing that Bomb in depth; I'm hoping to create a Jammer to keep any more from detonating in the future." Mewtwo explained.

"Alright," said Laura as she and Lucas went to the door. "Bye!"

"Goodbye, and thank you." Lucas said.

"Later!" replied Cynthia.

"Farewell." Mewtwo answered in his monotone voice.

Once they had left Cynthia's grandmother looked upon her daughter and the man next to her.

"What is your name?"

"I am Mark, and I specialize in Genetic Research and Technology. I come from Kanto. I'm here for research purposes."

And so the air became thick with awkwardness.

* * *

><p>When the two did head west they encountered an expanse of water.<p>

"Great! How are we supposed to get across?" Lucas groaned.

"Like this!" She called out Buiz and retrieved a yelllow-orange cube from where it was strapped to her back. She tied a small harness onto her Pokemon and then pulled the pin and the cube turned into a moderately small rubber boat.

"We'll have Buiz pull us! You can do that, right, Buiz?"

The Pokemon nodded in the affirmative and jumped into the water. Laura slowly lowered the boat down into the water and she and Lucas climbed aboard.

Soon they were rocketing across the water.

"Isn't this fun?" Laura asked.

"Y-yeah..." Lucas was turning green, getting seasick.

"Aww, come on! Don't be a wuss!" She said playfully as she grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Immediately his face turned bright red and his sickness was all but forgotten.

Laura sighed contently; she'd always dreamed of being on a boat with a cute boy...

Well, not _exactly _in these circumstances, but this would have to do.

* * *

><p>After one short battle, the two arrived at the gates to Canaclave. However, they were stopped by none other than...<p>

"Dad? Again? What is it now?"

His father smirked. "It seems you to have gotten rather _friendly._"

Lucas now noticed that Laura was still attached to his right arm; he'd completely not noticed when they got off the boat.

"Y-yes! You remember her right?"

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet though. I'm Lorenzo, Lucas's father and Professor Rowan's head Aide."

Laura released Lucas for a moment and bowed lightly. "I'm Laura. It's a pleasure to meet you properly." She then swiftly returned to Lucas's arm, the boy having realized fighting it would just be more embarrassing and possibly make his father question his orientation.

"Anyway, The professor asked I upgrade your pokedexes. I figured you'd pass through here soon, so I decided to wait it out. May I see your pokedexes?"  
>Lucas and Laura handed him the devices.<p>

He pulled out a small thumb memory device and inserted it into each of them one at a time.

The devices made beeping noises and Lorenzo handed them the devices back.

"So what does it do?" Lucas asked.

"It now can display the difference between male and female Pokemon. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone with a request; keep an eye on team Galactic?"

"O-of course, dad. That's what we've been doing for a while now."

"Good! Later!" His father walked out.

Laura and Lucas had two different though processes at that moment;

Laura was fantasizing about the fact Lorenzo had called them "Lovebirds", while Lucas was still digesting the fact that he had unwittingly entered a relationship.

The two continued, Laura still attached to her self-declared boyfriend.

Said 'Self-declared Boyfriend' just sighed.

"Awww, what's with the long face, _sweetie_? Think about it this way; you getting my attention might make Charlie jealous."

This changed his mood as Laura knew it would have. He would do anything to get a leg up over that _ruffian_.

Speak of the devil, as they crossed the bridge to go to the infamous library, they ran into Charlie.

"Woah! When did this happen?" He was surprised at the two being so close.

Not jealous as Lucas had hoped, but getting that face, splattered with surprise and confusion, was enough for the black haired young man.

"Surprised? It was only natural that we'd develop feelings for one another since we traveled together so much." Lucas semi-Taunted.

"Of course I'm not surprised! Anyways, Laura, you're gonna challenge the gym leader up ahead, right? Someone should check if you're ready for the challenge! That someone is _me,_with my brand new gym badge!"

Charlie sent out a Starraptor and Laura sent out Sparky.

The bird fell fast.

Next was heracross.

It's brick brake proved the end of the match.

Now, this wasn't Laura's first loss; the others had been minor battles and Lucas had been there to deal with other trainers and wild Pokemon, but this was her first loss against _Charlie._

He was as shocked as her; the expression on his face spoke volume.

It soon turned into a celebratory grin.

"Yeah! I won! You _definitely _aren't ready for the gym leader. Tell you what, I'll wait here and you can come back and fight again when you get your team up to snuff!" Despite his eccentric demeanor, he was still her friend. His victory had been fair, and she would not complain or falter; she would take him up on his offer and get stronger.

"Expect to lose next time!" Laura taunted.

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So the girl has 'feelings' for this boy... this 'Lucas'... Very well. He shall be my scapegoat." <strong>_Giratina slithered through the tainted air of his dimension, opening another "Viewport". This one observed the Villainous Cyrus making preparations.

"_**Ah yes, the other player in my little game, the one I'm **_**truly ****_counting on to break my bonds. When he summons my brothers, the seal that holds me here will be shattered, and I can finally escape! Arceus... your days are numbered now. Watch, as I slaughter you and take your world for my own!"_**

* * *

><p>Laura had healed her Pokemon and returned to the fog covered section of the route next to Celestic town.<p>

After several hours of intense training and several trips to the Pokemon center, she had increased the strength of her team quite a bit; Ridge had even evolved into a Machoke!

Laura returned to Charlie.  
>"You think you're ready now?"<p>

"Oh yeah. I'm ready."

This time the battle proceeded differently; Laura had a couple of Pokemon faint, but thanks to a healthy amount of recently purchased revives and Hyper Potions, she took him down.

Then Sprout began glowing again, transforming into a Torterra and learned Earthquake.

"You got a bit better, but that's become the norm it seems. But Listen up! Let me tell you who's going to become the Pokemon league champion! Me! You should visit Iron Island an toughen up some more! That's what I did before going to the gym!"

Charlie ran off.

Lucas then spoke up.

"Actually, I'd like to check out the library myself. How about you go to Iron Island and I'll check out the library?"

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

To Lucas's surprise, Laura gave him a peck on the cheek before heading off.

* * *

><p>Upon arrrival she went to the cave's entrance, which was blocked by a man in his mid-early twenties.<p>

"...You are?" He asked her.

"I'm Laura."

"Laura... My name is Riley. I'm a trainer, and yes, it would be odd that I am training here. Anyways, it's always nice to meet another trainer. Here's a gift."

He handed her a CD.

"That's strength, a Hidden Machine. To use it out of battle, you need the Mine Badge from the Canaclave Gym." He turned to enter the cave.

"I'm training inside. You may join me if you like."

He entered the cave swiftly.

Laura followed after thinking it over.

* * *

><p>Riley was <em>fast<em>. He was nowhere to be found when Laura first went in.

Ridge got a good workout from all the rock-ground types in the caves, however.

Well, until the Graveler started using self destruct. Then she had to use her stock of Revives and Super Potions to keep him active.

Eventually she found a lift which she took down to a lower level.

Going down some stairs she ran into Riley again.

"Laura, I'm glad to see you're here."

"What's wrong?"

"If you don't mind, let's team up; the Pokemon seem to be restless."

"Not to mention suicidal," Laura murmured. "Alright, let's go!"

"Thanks. If your Pokemon get hurt, I'll heal them up."

After a solo battle with a hiker, the two ran into some wild Pokemon, a Golbat and an Onyx.

Laura kept Ridge out for battle while Riley used a Pokemon she'd never seen before; a Lucario.

After several more of such battles the two battled against two miners.

Sick of all the random wild battles, Laura used a Super Repel.

After they battled another set of trainers, Laura's eyes narrowed; Team Galactic grunts.

"I get it now, " Riley said in his cool, collected voice. "You're the ones responsible for agitating the Pokemon. I don't' care what good reason you may have, but I don't want you bringing any trouble into the mine."  
>"We're team Galactic! We'll take whatever Pokemon we want!" Said one grunt. "Isn't that right, partner?"<p>

"Yeah! You said it, bro! So that's what we're gonna do!" Said the other. "We're abducting all the Pokemon from this rusted-out Iron Island."

"...To share in all the joys and sorrows..." Began Riley. "That is how Pokemon and trainers should live in Sinnoh!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Laura.

"I won't allow _anyone _to defile that code of ethics!" The navy-clad man continued." He turned to Laura. "Come on Laura! This is one battle we _can't _lose!"

She nodded. "I'm right here with you!"

Laura sent out Ridge again, even stronger than he had been when they entered.

Riley sent out his Lucario again.  
>Their opponents were a Glameow and a Zubat; standard issue for the thugs it seemed.<p>

Ridge was poisoned by the Pokemon after the easily defeated Glameow, a Stunky.

However, his Revenge move quickly dealt with the skunk Pokemon, while Lucario handled the Zubat with Metal Claw.

Laura shifted to Nigel for the last one of the first grunt's Pokemon, a Croagunk.

Lucario handled the Golbat that followed the Zubat.

"Stop! I said stop!" Said one of the grunts. "Your combination is sick! The both of you and your Pokemon..." He turned to his partner.

"Let's beat it!"

His partner agreed with a nod. "You said it, bro! We don't even know what Team Galactic's big plan is anyway!"

Laura chuckled under her breath at the jokes for memebers of Team Galactic.

They then ran off.

"Thanks. You really helped me out." Riley said to Laura.

"It was nothing! I do this kind of thing all the time!"

He reached into his backpack and pulled out...

"Listen, I have a Pokemon egg here. Would you take it with you?"

"Of course! Thank you very much!" She accepted the egg.

"Thank _you_! I want you to show the Pokemon in this egg all sorts of new places. Spending time with you was enjoyable. I intend to test my skill in other places from now on. Let's meet again! Take care on the way out." Riley said as he walked off.

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>After getting out of the cave she returned to Canaclave, egg in tow. She entered the Library and noticed many stacks of books on a desk with the tip of a red hat peaking over them.<p>

She simply smiled and made her way over to him, hiding the egg behind her back.

"Lucas~! I have a surprise for you~!"

"Huh! Oh, Laura, it's you? Did you have fun on Iron Island?"

"Yeah! Stopped some clueless galactic goons with another trainer I met. Now close your eyes."

He sighed and did as told.

She held the egg out in front of her.

"Open!"

He opened his eyes and sat the egg.

"The trainer I was with gave me this! I want you to have it!"

"Really? Thanks a lot!"

He took the egg and put it in his backpack carefully.

"Don't mention it!" She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek again.

"A-ah! That's right! Don't you want to challenge the gym leader?"

"I will. How's your research coming along?"

"So many legends... Look at these pictures."

She moved over his shoulder and looked at the images in the book.

"I've been trying to make sense of these murals. It seems that the three Pokemon from the mural in Celestic town can create something called a "Red Chain" which can summon Dialga and Palkia. Where I'm not too sure yet, but that's gotta be what Cyrus is after. However, he needs the lake Pokemon to make it, right? And probably a machine to draw out the power into a physical form he can use. There's also this," Lucas pulled out another book and flipped through the pages before pointing to another mural.

"There's Dialga and Palkia," he said pointing to the two crude paintings on a stone wall. "That's Arceus I guess." He pointed to a large quadrupedal Pokemon.

"So? What's so interesting?"

"Ah, what's down _here,_" he pointed to a black circle in the ground with two red circles in the center. "This is something different. I've read a few texts, and the name keeps popping up; Giratina. Apparently it was banished to another world by Arceus for violent actions against humans." Lucas explained.

"So what about it?" Laura was starting to get bored.

"Let me get to the point; I found a prophecy that was translated recently. It reads 'When man tries to become god, the Dark One shall rise and the Spearhead shall become warped, the man dragged to his doom."

"What does it mean?"  
>"I'm guessing the 'man' isn't humans in general, but one man, specifically Cyrus. Becoming god refers to the Red Chains, and the Dark One refers to Giratina. The spearhead I'm not sure about, nor am I sure about the warped space. However, it predicts Cyrus might very well meet a grim end." Lucas explained further.<p>

"You figured all that out yourself?"

"Impressed?"

"Very. Let's go; we need to get to the gym before nightfall."

Lucas sighed and left his work.

* * *

><p>After another puzzle and several trips back to the Pokemon center later, the two finally came face to face with the gym leader.<p>

"Ah, I see you have Orebuhrg's Gym badge. You defeated my son; I'm not surprised though. He has much to learn. Now, I shall fight you!" The leader said.

After a couple of revives and over a dozen Hyper potions, Laura won out thanks to a combination of Ridge and Sprout.

"You were strong enough to take down my prized team of Pokemon. In recognition of that power I give you this; the Mine Badge!" Byron said with a smirk.

"Now you can use the Hidden Move Strength outside of battle whenever you want. On top of that, you now have six gym badges. Now all Pokemon up to Level 70 will obey you. Here," He handed Laura a CD. "Take this too! It's the move Flash Cannon. It has a chance at lowering your opponents special attack on top of doing damage."

The two teens left the gym and were stopped by Charlie.

"Hey! That's the Mine Badge! Nice work!"

"Thanks! Couldn't have done it without your coaxing me to come back stronger and you tipping me of to Iron Island!"

"Don't mention it! Anyways, I'm not here to pat you on the back. Come with me to the Library."

The group hurried to the Library, Laura and Lucas struggling to keep up with Charlie who was running full speed.

When they got to the top floor, they were greeted by Rowan.

"Professor? What are you doing out here?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas...Laura...Charlie... Listen well. I study the evolution of Pokemon, in case you forgot." He stood up and looked out a large window. "But the more I discover, the more mysteries seem to appear. Pokemon that evolve... those that don't...What makes them different from one another? Do those that are immature as living beings evolve as they mature? If so, what do we make of the legendary Pokemon that _do _evolve? Are we to assume legendary Pokemon are complete as creatures?"

"I can answer that,"

All eyes turned to the staircase.

Mewtwo was standing with arms crossed.

"Really? Who might you be."

"Humans have began to call me Mark. My true name is Mewtwo."

Rowan was suspicious. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

Checking to make sure they were alone, Mewtwo dropped his disguise.

"**Believe me now, human?"**

"Thoroughly."

"**The answer I have reached is that if we Legendary Pokemon were to evolve, we would tear the universe asunder with our sheer might. Look outside for a moment."**

Everyone did and watched as storm clouds brewed and water churned.

Mewtwo's eyes were glowing blue. When the light faded everyone looked back at him.

"**Imagine what I could do if I were to become stronger. I would be unable to control my psychic abilities. Imagine natural disasters on a global scale."**

"...I see. So this is a theory then?"

"**Yes. It is plausible, is it not? I'm afraid if you want a solid answer, you won't get one short of asking Arceus himself."**

"Arceus? The Creation Pokemon? The one said to have created Sinnoh and possibly the entire world, no the Universe?"

"**Yes. Let us just say he gets bored sometimes. That, and he apparently doesn't like divine intervention." **

"You've spoken to him?"

"**Once or twice. Apparently young Laura is destined for something great, although I am uncertain what."** Mewtwo returned to his disguised form.

"I see... allow me to continue if you would. And please join us."

"I would like to, but Cynthia will wonder where I am shortly. I must be on my way. Good luck."

He vanished in a flash of teleportation.

"This is where you three come in," Rowan explained looking to the teens at the table. "In the three lakes of Sinnnoh, there are said to be Mirage Pokemon. If we can obtain data on them, perhaps it will shed some light on this subject. I need help from each one of you on this grand undertaking. Help me find these Pokemon.

Charlie was confused. "What are you saying? I didn't get a pokedex!"

"And _who _was it that bolted out of the lab before I had a chance to?"

Lucas sniggered and Laura elbowed him in the arm, prompting him to stop.

"Welll.."

"That's water under the bridge! Seeing Pokemon with your own eyes is important for you becoming a better trainer too!"

"Of course I'll help! You will to, right Laura?" Lucas said to _his _girlfriend.

"Yeah!"

"Now, there are three lakes and three of you. Lucas, you take Lake Verity. Charlie, you take Lake Acucity. Laura, you take the last lake, lake Valor. Understand?"

Then there was an explosion and the ground shook.

Charlie fell out of his chair.

"What the-!"

"Are all of you unharmed?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah." Lucas responded.

"I'm fine!" Laura cheerfully replied.

"Never...better" Charlie answered from the floor. "What was that about?"

The blonde got up.

"The TV! Look!"

There was an image of smoke rising from a treeline.

"...and what you've just witnessed is actual footage from the scene!" said the reporter. "It was taken by a camera man who happened to be there."

"It's certainly impressive," said another newscaster in a box on the left side of the screen. Who knows what the explosion could expose at the lake?"

"They said it was an explosion?" Exclaimed Charlie.

"But why at lake Valor...?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Team Galactic."

"You know something, Lucas?"

"It was them They used a Galactic Bomb. I know it."

"Really? Are you sure they could create an explosion of that magnitude?"

"Positive. I took one apart to defuse it and it has some extremely volatile compounds inside."

"Let's get outside," Rowan said, the group running down the stairs.

X

"I'm going!" Charlie said. "I have a _bad _feeling about this!"

Rowan sighed as the boy ran off. "That Charlie.. can't sit still..."

He turned to the other two. "Laura, I don't like to demand, but I need you at lake Valor. Just don't get in over your head, understand?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Lucas, you're coming with me to Lake Verity."

"Yes sir."

As if on cue for a delay, the egg in Lucas's backpack hatched.

A small dog-like Pokemon that was bipedal was the result.

"Interesting... That's a Rilou; they're very rare. Take good care of it, Lucas."

Thankfully, the Pokemon was less clingy than Togepi had been, but still refused to get in a pokeball.

"Alright," Lucas said. "But don't run off, understand?"

The Pokemon nodded, as if it understood him.

The two parties split up.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the island cave, she encountered another Team Galactic Commander, Saturn.<p>

"The plan is going without a hitch... the boss will be pleased." The man murmured.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" Laura yelled.

"I recognize your face! You're one of the kids who raided the Team Galactic Building in Eterna! Jupiter should be ashamed of herself getting beaten by a kid! But, anything that opposes Team Galactic must be crushed!"

He sent out a Golbat, and Laura sent out Sparky.

The golbat went down in two hits, but Sparky was poisoned.

She'd treat him after the battle.

She swapped to Nigel, hoping to deal with Toxicroak, but Nigel went down.

She sent out Sprout, who dominated with his Earthquake attack.

She swapped to Ridge for The Bronzor, and a few Seismic tosses and a Revenge later the Pokemon fell.

"Gah! Even I, a commander, only managed to buy us time?" Growled Saturn before regaining his composure. "But that's fine. A child like you will never be able to stem the flow of time! Team Galactic _will _get the legendary Pokemon of the lakes! With their power, we will create an entirely new universe!"

He walked past Laura. "By now Saturn should have captured the Pokemon of Lake Verity."

He walked out of the cave before Laura could even object.

* * *

><p>Lucas had stopped another grunt, but his team was hurting; this was the fourth one in a row.<p>

He had to protect the professor though, then stop Team Galactic!

Unfortunately, Mars appeared and his team fell.

* * *

><p>Laura flew back to Twinleaf and dropped by to greet her mother before saying something about saving the world and running off ala Charlie.<p>

She ran to the lakefront.

"Lucas! Professor Rowan!" She stopped, catching her breath.

"Laura...what are you doing here?"

"They got the lake Pokemon at Valor before I got there. I was too late... I'm sorry Professor..."

"What's done is done. We have our own problem; they weakened Lucas's team then brought him down."

"Well, well, well if it isn't you?" Mars said. "You're that girl from before! I caught a whole lot of trouble from that defeat at the Windworks! So what is it? Are you two some lovey-dovey couple to the rescue? You're ALL going down!"

She turned to face Laura.

Her first Pokemon was a Golbat.

"Predictable, " said Laura smugly with a smirk on her face. "You guys want all the Pokemon in the world, and boy do you need it! Your Pokemon are almost all the same!"

"Silence child!"

Laura sent out Sparky and destroyed the Golbat.

The Bronzong fell to Ridge.

However, the tank of a Purugly cost her three of her team before Sparky finished the job.

"I lost again..." growled Mars. "So first the Windworks and now Lake Verity I owe you for! This shouldn't be happening to Team Galactic's Commander..." She took deep breaths. "..Calm down Mars, you've done your part in this..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Laura.

The woman laughed evily. "My mission was to transport the Pokemon to Galactic HQ! And I succeeded!"

She turned to the grunts. "Team, we're pulling out now! Back to HQ, on the double!"

She looked back to Lucas and Laura. "Catching it was easy. Once Saturn did his grandstanding at Valor, the Pokemon here came out and we captured it. Now...we have all three Pokemon! Mesprit, the being of emotion... Azelf, the being of willpower... Uxie.. the being of intelligence..."

Mars grinned. "Now that we have them all you can look forward to what plans Team Galactic has for them!" The villains all donned goggles and used another flash grenade to escape.

When their vision cleared they Rowan approached the two teens.

"I see... This also occurred at lake Valor...Another Legendary Pokemon was taken away by Team Galactic..."

"This is bad. Very, very, bad." Lucas said.

"What is it? What do you know?"

"I was doing research in the library when I came across some old legends. Apparently the lake Pokemon have the power to create a Red Chain, which can summon Dialga and Palkia. This is very, very _very _bad, professor. If we don't hurry, we can kiss this world goodbye."

"The fact that you two are alive is worth celebrating. You two were fighting full-fledged criminals." He paused. "But what about Charlie? They said they had all three lake Pokemon..."

Laura's eyes widened. Despite his annoying traits he was Laura's best friend. She was extremely concerned. What if he was hurt...or worse...

"Laura, Lucas, go to Lake Acucity up north. I'm concerned about Charlie's well being.

Lucas didn't look to happy about playing rescue party to the boy.

Laura walked over to him and clasped her hands together over her chest.

"Please? For me?" She put on puppy dog eyes.

Lucas blushed. "A-alright, alright! Don't give me that face, I'll go."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

Rowan was glad Lucas had managed to come out of his shell. Maybe now he'd be more pleasant to have around the lab.

* * *

><p>The two decided to head east from Eterna to enter Mount Coronet.<p>

Laura had Ridge stay outside of his pokeball for the duration of the trip; not only was he strongest, so the Max Repels she was using would keep wild Pokemon away, but he also had to use Strength to move many boulders.

Eventually they maed their way onto a snow covered path outside. Laura shivered; she hadn't prepared for this! Everything below her waist was going numb from the cold.

Lucas noticed this and reached into his bag, his Rilou he'd named Liro climbing to his other shoulder. Lucas blushed and handed Laura a pair of his cargos (Clean of course) and a belt.  
>"H-here. Put these on."<p>

She smiled. "Thanks."

She returned to the cave and changed. The pants were very baggy, so she'd had to roll the bottms up and tie the belt extra tight arould her slender waist.

She exited the cave and wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck again before moving them down to his right arm, mentioning something about body heat.

Eventually, after several tough battles, Laura and Lucas arrived at a lodge, although through the snow and darkness of night they had difficulty telling if it was real or not at first.

"Hey! This lodge has seen better days, but you're welcome to stay the night!"

"Thank you very much!" Said Laura. She took the time to tend to her Pokemon and looked around the small lodge. There wasn't much too it; there were three rooms, but apparently the other two were occupied.

So, Laura and Lucas, much to the latter's worry, had to share a room.

It had one bed, one dresser, one mirror, one restroom, and that was it really. The room felt homey and inviting.

Lucas pulled a sleeping bag out of his belongings and started to unroll it.

"What're you doing? The bed's big enough for both of us."

"I couldn't sleep in the same bed as a girl, even if it's you. That's so... intimate."

"I don't mind, as long as you _try _to keep your hands to yourself." She said.

Lucas sighed. He'd grown to have feelings for her. To fall in love with her. But she was so... liberal. He was, as a researcher, rather conservative. And how she's worded that... it was more of an invitation than a warning...

Lucas grumbled, knowing he'd lose this battle one way or another. "Fine. If you insist."  
>Liro scampered up onto the bed and curled up at the foot.<p>

"See? He has no problems with it." Laura noted.

"He's a Pokemon."

Lucas then sighed. "And enter the next problem with this situation."

"What?"

Lucas turned red. "Well... I don't wear pajamas when I sleep."

"What? The what do you..." She turned red too. "O-oh...W-well that's okay. I-I'll just not look."

"Right. Of course not."

She entered the bathroom and took a shower before coming back out in her pink pijamas.

When Lucas returned, Laura was already lying on her side in the bed, asleep, facing to the edge.

Lucas swallowed hard and managed to nudge himself into the bed without waking her, putting his back to where she was.

Then she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him in her sleep, pulling herself close.  
>Lucas got no sleep that night.<p>

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 6<p>

AHAHAH You really thought little old me could keep a story K+?

AHAHAHAHHAHAOh... oh you guys and gals... You're hilarious...

Alright but I'm practicing keeping the language on that level, K?

Alright. Good.

Also, Some notes on Hms

they function like 2 disc Computer programs.

The HM itself is the First disk, allowing the attack. The second grants the Pokemon knoweldge on how to use it outside of battle.

Rose whaver your name was I've honestly been too lazy to type up the times my Pokemon fainted in this playthrough. I already mentioned that I lost against Garenia like 4 times in game.

It's just nobody wants to read the same scenario for the loss over and over, which is ususally levels, which I am ommiting.

I'll keep up the faints, and of course her strongest foes will be the Elite Four, Cynthia and Charlie for now.

But nobody wants to read about the main character losing a battle every five seconds ala real game.

IF you do go elsewhere.

And in game it's like The main character is just that. If you noticed Mewtwo got a battle and it lasted all of five lines. And I don't plan on granting her a freebie Legendary either. Giratina hates humans after all.

As for Arceus... he's a troll.

Like the god of the Christian Faith.

Problem?


	7. Destiny:Platinum

Chapter 7

Destiny: Platinum

Soon after leaving the lodge, they were approached by Maylene, surprisingly in her normal attire.

"Oh! Hey Laura! Are you maybe on your way to snowpoint city?"

"Sort of. What's up?"

"Ah! That's where I'm going too! I could use Fly to get there instantly, but I'm walking as part of my training!"

"Sounds intense," Lucas commented.

Maylene waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, it's nothing for me. I'm used to the cold because I go barefoot and lightly dressed."

Then she sneezed.

"You could get sick like that, or worse, develop frostbite." Lucas commented.

"Oh that was nothing! I'm really not cold at all!"

"If you say so."

"I really should be going now. Later!"

She jogged ahead of Lucas and Laura, who waved goodbye before continuing after her.

Eventually they came upon another house; they knocked on the door.

No answer.

They slowly entered the house.

"Hello?" Laura called out.

A girl with long black hair sitting at a table looked to them surprised.

"Oh! Visitors? I don't see many... A gift..." She mumbled before handing a Spell tag to Laura.

After a friendly goodbye the two teens pushed onward.

After a few trainer battles and restorative items, they arrived at a rock wall littered with footholds.

Charlie appeared over the edge.

"Laura! Lucas! You _just _got here now! Sloooow! _Way _too slow! Listen, see how the rocks here are all bumpy?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"You can't climb them until you get the snowpoint gym badge! You also need an HM!"

Laura knew he was correct; she had no climbing equipment at all, let alone knowledge of how to climb rock walls herself.

"Anyway, I'm off!" He turned around. "Team Galactic! I'm coming for you!"

He ran off.

"Well, I guess he's fine." Lucas said. "Let's get to snowpoint."

Laura nodded. "Alright."

After some more hiking (and another Max Repel later) the two arrived at Snowpoint.

First stop? Pokemon Center.

There they ran into Maylene again.

"Brr..." She noticed Laura and Lucas. "Oh hi! Laura, are you taking the gym challenge now?"

"Not right now. I need to train my Ponyta some more, because I'm guessing he or she uses ice types."

"Right on the money! I'm hoping to see Candice soon myself, but I need to warm up first!"

"So you came here to see her?"

"Yeah, she wanted to train with me to learn more about the fighting type, cause Ice types don't do too well against fighting types."

"That's good to know! I've been training my Machoke, Ridge, a lot recently!"

"Really? That's great! Well, I'll see you later then!"

"Bye!"

After a couple of hours of defeating wild Pokemon (and several potions) Laura's ponyta was stronger.

However, the wild Pokemon had stopped being a challenge, so Laura started into the gym, taking out a few trainers... and evolving her Ponyta into a Rapidash.

After one or two more trips to the Pokemon center, another few battles, and several snowballs later, Laura arrived at the leader of the gym, Candice.

"You want to challenge Candice? Sure thing! I was waiting for someone tough! But I should tell you: I'm tough because I know how to focus. Pokmeon...fashion...romance... it's all about focus! I'll show you just what I mean! Get ready to lose!"

She sent out a Sneazel, which Laura countered with Ember.

The Weasel Pokemon dealt some damage, but in the end Ember prevailed.

Then was the Piloswine. Laura swapped for Ridge.

The Piloswine struck first with avalanche...which was a bad thing for the Pokemon, because Ridge took the hit and dealt it back with Revenge, KO'ing it in one hit.

Frosslass took out both Ember and Ridge, calling for Sparky to take a hit or two while Laura healed up her fire type for the finishing blow.

After the ghost and ice type was finished, the last Pokemon was a breeze; an abomisnow.

It was burnt to a crisp by Ember; all it took was one fire blast.

"Wow! You're great! You've earned my respect! I think your focus and will bowled us over totally!" Candice then jumped as she remembered something. "Oh! I'm supposed to give you this!"

Laura was handed an Icicle badge.

"That Icicle badge I just gave you? Now you can use Rock Climb outside of battle!" She reached into her pocket. "Oh, take this too!"

She handed Laura a CD. Laura had come to expect this kind of thing.

"That's Avalanche. If the user takes damage, the power of the move is doubled! Can you imagine what kind of focus you'd need to pull it off?"

Laura and Lucas left the gym.

"All that's left now is finding that HM." Lucas said.

"Pokemon Center first, HM second." Laura said, wanting to tend to her wounded Pokemon.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

After their trip they asked around and discovered a man who lived on the route they had _just _come from owned the HM. They decided to see if they could get their hands on a copy of the move.

After a short hike, the two arrived at the man's home.

They had taken the East side to Snowpoint, while the man's house was on the west.

They knocked on the door and the man answered.

"Ah, come in, come in! I'll get you two kids some Cocoa. You must be freezing!" The man was rather stocky and had a black beard, but he was very friendly.

"I'm glad you showed up. I lost an HM of mine near here but I don't know where. If you two wouldn't mind finding it, I'd be very grateful."

The two realized this must be the HM they were looking for as well.

"Okay, gladly." Lucas said, sipping the hot beverage.

"Great! Well, finish up your cocoa and you can start hunting; I'm pretty sure it's somewhere around the area near my home."

When the duo finished and thanked the man, they exited the building.

After some searching they found it, buried in the snow and returned it.

"Thank you! But, I don't need it anymore; I'd given up hope on finding it. It's yours. However, I like your honesty." He reached into a backpack and pulled out a stone plate with a picture of some icicles on one side and an inscription on the other.

"I found this out hiking once. Didn't know what it was for. Has some gibberish on the back."

Lucas looked at the writing and read it aloud. "Two beings of time and space, set free from the Original One..."

"What does it mean?" Laura asked.

"It refers to the myths of how the universe began; The beings of Time and Space are Dialga and Palkia, respectively. The Original One must be Arceus. This plate is _old._"

"Actually I have two more." Laura admitted, pulling them from her belongings.

"Let me see." Lucas looked at the inscriptions on the Spooky and Fist plates.

"When the Universe was created, its shards became this plate." Lucas read off of the Spooky plate.

"The power of defeated Giants infuses this plate." He read off the other one.

"These seem like nonsense," Lucas concluded. "Anyway, let's go catch up to Charlie and make sure he hasn't gotten himself in over his head."

"Right."

After bidding the Hiker farewell, the two teens approached the rock wall they had encountered Charlie at.

"So which Pokemon will you teach it to?" Lucas asked.

Laura pulled out a pokeball and called out Ridge.

"I'm sorry, Ridge, but we need your help." She apoligized for the Pokemon having to be exposed to the cold weather.

It shrugged its shoulders and Laura used the HM.

Lucas and Laura grabbed on to the Pokemon's shoulders and Ridge hefted the three of them up the wall at a surprising speed.

Laura praised the Pokemon and put it back in its pokeball.

The two hurried to the lake... and saw Charlie defeated, his Infernape lying unconscious on the ground.

"You'll never get away with this, Team Galactic!" Growled Charlie.

"Oh? Done already?" Jupiter said with a smirk. "Your Pokemon aren't bad, but you're laughably weak! You honestly thought _you _could save the Pokemon of this lake? _And _become the Pokemon League Champion? Dream on, kid."

She frowned. "But ugh it's cold out here. I'm headed back to Vielstone"  
>As she headed for the exit she ran into Laura and Lucas.<p>

"Oh? Don't I know you? That's right, we met in Eterna. Where's your Psychic friend? No matter. Listen; Team Galactic is going to do something big for _everyone's _sake. That's why you should keep out of our way. Don't come _whining _about 'poor Pokemon' or anything trivial like that. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She shoved past the two teens.

Laura slowly approached Charlie. "...Charlie?"

He kicked the snow and yelled a curse. "I couldn't do anything against Team Galactic! That Pokemon...it was suffering!"

He had a serious and worryingly dark expression on his face. "I'm going to get stronger. It's not about winning or losing anymore; that's not good enough. I have to be stronger...It's not enough to just _want _to be the most powerful trainer ever; it takes honest effort and a determined heart..."

He stormed off, ignoring Laura's calls to him.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs to sort himself out. I don't like him, but even I think he's a sad excuse when he's like this. He needs to have some time to himself to get it together."

Laura rested her head on Lucas's chest and he put his arms around her.

"Now come on, we should get to Veilstone and stop those crooks. For what they did to him. They broke his spirit, Laura. He'll be fine in time, but it wasn't just his Pokemon that were hurt; his pride was as well."

"But I beat him a lot!"

"You're his friend; that's different. He was determined to save that Pokemon and he failed himself. He's going to beat himself up over it for a while, but knowing him, he'll bounce back with twice the energy. If he doesn't I'll _gladly _knock some sense into him myself."

Laura looked up and kissed Lucas on the lips. He turned several deep shades of red, speechless.

"Thanks, Lucas. That's what I like about you; you always know what to say and how to say it."

"W-Well, I wouldn't say _always..._"

The two then made their way to Veilstone.

* * *

><p>The marched up to the massive building with the Galactic logo and several satellites on and near it.<p>

A grunt was admiring the Satellites, calling them antennae. Then he noticed Laura and Lucas.

"Hey! It's you! I bet you don't remember me but I _sure _remember you! Because of you they took my Clefairy away.

Laura and Lucas exchanged looks that read "you're kidding me".

"My partner called it quits and went back to his old country." Suddenly the man panicked. "WAAHHH I know nothing! Nothing about a Storage Key! He shoved past the two and ran down the stairs.

Then there was a familiar voice and a squeal from the grunt.

"Stop right there! I'm from the InterPol and you're under arrest!" There were sounds of a struggle then metal meeting metal.

"Hello? Yes this is Codename Looker. I have a criminal in Veilstone in need of pickup for interrogation. Please send agents with all due haste. Looker, out."

The man in question came up the stairs.

"Ah! You two! Leave this to me, I have the storage key for the Warehouse right here!" He held up a keycard. "A frontal assault is not possible, but we _can _still enter their hideout! Will you take me up on my offer? You have your own reasons, yes?"

"Of course!" Laura exclaimed.

"Very well. Meet me inside the Team Galactic Warehouse. Prepare as you can; I shall join you shortly."

"Let's go," said Lucas.

"Right!"

The two sped off to the Warehouse.

* * *

><p>Giratina watched from the Distortion world.<p>

"_**Arceus, are you aware that your demise draws ever closer? Or are you so arrogant you deny me as a threat, even as the time of my liberation draws near? That man, Cyrus, has already started the process of making the Red Chains. The sheer irony, I must say this is too perfect. While my Brothers shall become slaves, I shall be set free!" **_He slithered to another location and opened another Viewport.

"_**Of course there is still that troublesome Clone and his woman to deal with. They shall be my first victims after Cyrus. Should I slaughter the girl or the boy next? Which would have a more enjoyable reaction; the girl at the loss of the boy, whom she's smitten with, or the boy, who while also smitten with the girl is at the same time joyous to finally have a human companion? I'll wreck that bridge when I get to it."**_

Giratina's laughter echoed throughout the dimension.

* * *

><p>Arceus did not enjoy seeing his creations in pain.<p>

However, there was nothing he could do short of appearing himself to end their pain and suffering at the hands of Team Galactic.

No, the Mirage Trio would have to rely on Laura, Lucas, and the odd detective to save them.

"_And so the gears begin to turn... your time is coming, Laura. Only you can stop the world from being bathed in darkness forever. I put all my faith in you, as humans did in the days of old for me."_

* * *

><p>"So... I am assuming you are aware of the situation at hand, Cynthia?" Mewtwo asked "his" woman.<p>

"We shouldn't be too hasty; what if Cyrus hasn't harnessed the power of the Mirage Pokemon yet?"

"Highly unlikely. The odds are-!"

"I told you I don't like it when you tell me the odds; it makes me feel stupid." The blonde replied.

When _Mewtwo _said the odds, his supercomputer-like brain did dozens of calculations, coming up with a number down to the hundredths place.

"Apologies. But the question still stands; will you act?"

"...Yes. Eventually."

"Let us hope the world has not ended when 'eventually' arrives." Mewtwo said grimly.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the metal gate of a door inside, the two teens were scared out of their minds when Looker burst though the warehouse door behind them.<p>

"I have kept you waiting, no? Allow me." Looker slid the card into a reader next to the door and it opened.

He entered.

"I will go on ahead my friends! Do not expose yourselves to danger!" The detective scurried off.

"Let's go, we can't stand around wasting time." Lucas said, his voice loud and authoritative.

"Mmmmm," Laura purred. "Look at you! Quiet Lucas is barking orders..."

"S-sorry, did I offend you?"

"Not at all."

The two entered the lower levels of the warehouse.

It was a maze of teleportation panels and grunts.

However, the found a very useful item; a sort of skeleton key for Team Galactic's main HQ.

They exited the warehouse to Veilstone, hit the Pokemon Center, and then entered the HQ.

After a door and some stairs, the two teens engaged in a double battle.

Surprisingly, Liro jumped into battle, and as an even bigger surprise opened up a can of beatdown on the enemy Pokemon.

Lucas praised the small dog-like creature and ruffled the fur on its head.

The two teens continued on their way, battling several more grunts and using several more healing items.

Eventually the pair caught up with Looker, who was spying on a crowd of grunts.

"Psst! Over here!" he whispered to them. "This gathering... what is the meaning of it?"

There was a balcony and Cyrus himself appeared.

The crowd roared.

"Fellow Members of Team Galactic! Hear me! My name, as I appear to you today, is Cyrus. This world of ours is a crude one. In a word, incomplete. It has been, and always will be, a struggle to survive in this world. We humans and Pokemon are, likewise, incomplete. Because we are all so lacking, we fight...we maim... it is all so ugly. I _hate _the incompleteness. I hate it with my body and being. The world should be complete. The world _must _change."

Once again the crowd roared in response.

"Then who will change it?" The question was rhetorical of course. "Me, Cyrus. And Team Galactic. Yes, all of you. Together we poured over myths and exposed their secrets. Together we captured Legendary Pokemon. And now, Team Galactic has obtained the energy to change the world! The power of dreams is within our grasp! Understand it, fellow members of Team Galactic! My long-held dream world is on the verge of becoming reality. All those headed to Mt. Coronet... and all those remaining here... though our missions may be different, our hearts beat as one."

He raised his hands.

"LET THERE BE GLORY FOR TEAM GALACTIC!"

The crowd roared even louder this time.

Cyrus then walked off.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You wish for a world to call your own, do you? Very well... I shall grant your wish, human. Do not scream when your dream turns out to be a nightmare..." <strong>_Giratina would have grinned had he the ability.

Cyrus wanted his own world alone?

He could have it.

* * *

><p>After the crowd left, Looker turned to his to proteges.<p>

"So that's Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic."

"Yeah. He's got an ego as big as his plans to dominate the world, and charisma to boot." Lucas explained. "Heck, even I was starting to buy into it there for a minute."

"Yes, quite mesmerizing, especially since he's only 27 years old." Looker agreed. "But to make a world for Team Galactic and nobody else? It is preposterous, so much that it makes my head spin."

"It's a real threat. If he was telling the truth, he already has the Red Chains." Lucas said darkly.

"Red chains? What are those?"

"What he needs to summon Dialga and Palkia, and to create a new world. At this point I'm wondering if his plan is to draw out Arceus." Lucas pondered.

"I must investigate this further. This is where we part ways. Farewell, my friends." Looker scurried off.

"Come on," Said Laura. "We need to hurry!"

She motioned to a teleportaion panel across the room.

It led to a room with two beds and a staircase.

After another double battle up the stairs, the took another teleportation panel and then went up another set of stairs.

They opened another set of doors... and were met with Cyrus.

"...So you've come? You heard my speech I take it?" The man smirked. "A big lie of course."

"You're a sick, sick man, Cyrus." Lucas said, stone serious.

"We won't let you get away with... whatever it is you're going to do!" Laura declared.

"That speech was true insofar as to my intentions to create a new world. But that world isn't for the likes of Team Galactic. I seek an entirely new world solely for myself. If not, it could never be the complete and perfect world."

"Do you listen to yourself talk, or do you just like sounding like an arrogant, self-important, jerk with an overinflated ego?" Laura said with a smirk.

"Petty insults will get you nowhere, girl. You've seen my minions. They're useless and incomplete. I know why you're here," He said, taking a step towards the two. "I can sense it in you. It's about Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit, correct? You wish to save them."

"Of course!" Laura said.

"I have no use for them anymore. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead. It will save me the trouble of disposing of them."

He looked to Laura specifically. "But.. I must say, you are a remarkable specimen."

Laura turned red. "W-What was that?"  
>"Silence child. Those Pokemon have nothing to do with you, do they? And still you came to rescue them? Out of what? Pity? Such useless and illogical emotions." Spat the Boss of Team Galactic. "Pity and compassion are products of the weak and faulty human heart."<p>

He gestured to the room behind him.

"You were compelled to come here through such vacuous sentimentality! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!"

He sent out a Sneasel, to which Laura countered with Ridge.

The Machoke destroyed the weasel Pokemon in one blow.

Next was a crowbat, which Sparky was sent out to challenge.

He was poisoned and beaten up, but he managed to win.

Barely.

Then the poison took effect and knocked him out.

After several of her team fell, she managed to revive and replenish Sparky, to finish off the Honchcrow, Cyrus's final Pokemon.

"I see," the man said. "You are indeed strong. And the basis of your strength is your compassion toward Pokemon." He snorted.

"How wasteful. Such emotions are but mere illusions. And like all illusions, they fade until time overtakes them and they vanish forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions and sentimentality."  
>Lucas chuckled lightly. "Then I feel sorry for you. I really do. "<br>"You'll never understand my position." He crossed his arms. "That said, I recognize you are strong and courageous to face me without aide from this young man."

He reached into his pocket and both teens tensed. Liro jumped off of Lucas's shoulder and his fur bristled.

He pulled out a pokeball that was half violet with pink dots on it and handed it to Laura.

"This is your reward. The Master Ball is the ultimate Pokeball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokemon in the wild. But it is not anything I require. Unlike you, I do not make Pokemon my friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I do not use Pokemon as tools.

Instead, I make the power of the Pokemon my own. "

Cyrus began to walk away, but looked over his shoulder.

"If you wish to save the lake Pokemon, take the warp panel up ahead. _I _am off to Mt. Coronet. I will ascend the mountain to its peak, where destiny awaits me. It is there I shall create my new world."

The man then walked off.

"Come on, let's save the Lake Pokemon!" Lucas urged.

"Alright!"

He and Laura took the warp panel.

* * *

><p>The three traveled through rows of strange glowing glass tubes that were full of a green liquid.<p>

Eventually they arrived at the room with the lake Pokemon.

Laura turned to Lucas.

"See if you can free them. I'll keep the Commander busy."

"Right!"

Laura marched up to the man, Saturn, and tapped on his shoulder.

"_You._ You came all the way here to save some Pokemon?"  
>"Of course I did! Now let them go!"<p>

"I don't get why the boss would let you come and go freely... No matter. You took the trouble to come here, so let me Welcome you!"

His first Pokemon was the ever-predictable Golbat.

Laura sent out Sparky, her trump card against flying types.

He took some damage, but Sparky was able to take the Golbat out in two hits.

Next up was bronzor. Ember got a turn now.

After a few minor hits, and several misses, Ember got a hit with his Fire Blast, KO'ing the steel type.

Next was Toxicroak.

Normally she'd use Nigel, but instead she chose Sprout; he hadn't seen much battle lately, and his earthquake attack devastated the enemy.

Saturn lost.

Again.

The Commander growled.

"What makes you so tough! " He sighed.

"Fine. Do whatever you please with those Pokemon. Press the button on that machine to set them free." He nodded to a nearby control panel.

The three Pokemon vanished.

"Our boss made a Red Chain from the crystals he took from those three Pokemon." Explained Saturn. "He needed it to shackle something at Mt. Coronet. It's also apparently needed to create something."

The man shruged. "But who knows what the heck he's doing up there?

The blue haired man walked out of the room.

Laura pressed the button and the Pokemon were freed.

They then vanished.

"This is _really really _bad, Laura. If he has the red chain..."

Laura's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes! We need to get moving! Quick, have Nigel fly us to-! Oh yes, let's get back outside first."

The two hurried back outside and flew to Eterna.

The sky was turning dark.

But it was about 1 in the afternoon.

"Not good. _Soooo _not good." Lucas was starting to panic.

"Then stop standing there like a torchick and let's go!" Laura urged.

The two entered Mt. Coronet.

The soon learned that they could not proceed from this entrance.

However, a rather stupid grunt let them in on the fact they needed to go from Orebuhrg instead.

One swift flight later they sped north into the caves.

* * *

><p>Laura's team got a VERY good workout; several HM moves had become mandatory to proceed.<p>

Eventually they saw what appeared to be a shattered mural, carved in stone, on the ground next to a cavern entrance.

"Observe, if you will, that hole."

The two jumped as Looker appeared.

"Ah, yes, apologies."

"It's fine." Lucas said.

"Anyway, do you see it? There was once a cave painting that blocked the way to the summit, you see. But it lies in pieces now, as you can see." He motioned to the rubble on the ground.

"Ever since the three Pokemon of the lakes were captured... something terrible is happening, but I do not know what. There is but one cause! Team Galactic's Cyrus!" He put his hands in his pockets. "On to the next step."

"Which is?" Laura asked.

"Are you trainer enough to advance? Show me, if you will!"

He pulled out a pokeball and acted as if he was going to battle her and then laughed.

"Aahah...relax. You are far superior to me. As are the commanders; Cyrus too naturally. Team Galactic is beyond my reach." the detective had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

But it vanished in a moment.

"You must stop them! For only YOU are able." He pointed to Laura.

"So I've heard..." She mumbled.

He reached into his coat and pullled out a Black Flute.

"All I can do is give you this." He handed it to Laura.

Laura nodded. "I'll stop them."

"Good luck."

Laura and Lucas began walking again.

They encountered more grunts from Team Galactic, but they were easily dispatched.

They exited the cave into the snowy peak of the Mountain.

"Great. More snow." grumbled Laura.

The two forged on, fighting Gurnts and climbing rock walls. Eventually they emerged...

At Spear Pillar.

"The Spearhead..." Lucas murmured.

"Spear Pillar! It's falling into place now. He's going to use the Red Chains here... to...oh no..."

"What? What's he doing?"

"He's going to call forth Palkia and Dialga soon. We don't have much time."  
>The two fought a pair of grunts then sprinted forward... but were halted by Jupter and Mars.<p>

"Where do you think you're going? I won't let you disturb our boss." Mars said. "If you want past you'll have to go through _me._"

"And _I'll _be next." Jupter said with a smirk. "Unless _you _want to try and take me on with your pitiful team?"

She was talking to Lucas.

"Mars told me all about how easy you were to beat."

"Hold on one second!"

All heads turned to the Blonde running full speed to Laura's aid.

"Charlie!"

"Don't you start the party without _me_!" The boy smirked, facing Jupiter.

"Huh?"

"Remember me? I"m here to get my revenge!"

Jupiter recognized him and laughed. "Ha! You're that boy from the lake! That little _crybaby_! Did you toughen up a bit? I'm all for a two on two battle!"

Lucas smirked. "Nice to have you back, _ruffian_."

"Nice to be back, stick in the mud."

Charlie looked over his shoulder to Laura. "Let's show em what best friends can do!"

"Yeah!"

Jupiter and Mars both sent out Bronzong.

Laura dealt with one, but she felt that Charlie was... ill equipped; he'd sent a Munchlax out.

"Really? A Muchlax?"

"Hey! He's cool so shut up!"

After both of them took several KO's they finally pulled off a victory.

Charlie but on a confident grin and looked at Laura.

"Hey, my Pokemon are tough, right?"

"Yeah, it's just your strategy that needs some work."

"Heh. Well, I'll help you with this," He healed her Pokemon completely.

"Thanks!"  
>"Well, I'm off! Later!"<p>

Charlie sped off and Laura just sighed; at least her best friend was back to normal.

Lucas and Laura turned to Cyrus.

"...Everything is ready...for the creation of a new world." He smirked sadistically. "Now everything will end... and everything will begin."

He held his hands out in front of him. There was something hanging loose in theim.

Lucas's eyes widened.

"No..."

"With this, the red chain made from the crystals of the Lake Pokemon..." he reached into his jacket... and removed another red chain. "And this, the red chain I replicated with technology..."

He held them, one in each hand. "I will open a portal to another dimension... I COMMAND YOU! RELEASE YOUR POWERS TO ME!"

The chains circled Cyrus.

"DIALGA, THE MYTHICAL POKEMON, AND MASTER OF TIME!" He paused.

"and the other... PALKIA, THE MYTHICAL POKEMON AND MASTER OF SPACE AND DIMENSIONS!"

Two orbs appeared then vanished... in their place were Dialga and Palkia.

Their eyes seemed dull, as if they weren't entirely conscious.

Cyrus laughed. "I've waited a _long _time for this! Time and Space, shaping a double spiral that is this world."

"_**What is your point?" **_Growled Dialga.

"_**Yes...What is it you desire, human?" **_added Palkia.

"Those are the very things you control! You WILL do my bidding! I WILL have your powers as my own! With that power, I shall create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have can now disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain."

Then three lights sped to the monument.

"I should have expected as much," growled Cyrus. "Uxie...Azelf... Mesprit... They have come to protect Sinnoh? How pathetic."

He turned to face Laura and Lucas.

"It takes the three of them to balance either the Pokemon of time _or _the Pokemon of space. But they cannot maintain balance against the two." Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama."

He smirked.

"Now Laura...You've constantly interfered with my plans... but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit when I am done. It will all be ripped away..."

He got a crazed look on his face.

"From YOU! From your Pokemon! From those PRECIOUS TO YOU! IT IS TIME! MY DREAM..WILL BE REALITY!"

Suddenly the air grew dark, as if all light was being blotted out.

"What is this pressure...?"

Behind Cyrus black circles began to appear and merge into one black circle. From it, a black shadowy mass with glowing red eyes and red claws appeared.

"_**I'M FREE! FREE AT LAST! AHAHAHAH!" **_The telepathic voice echoed through the minds of the humans and Pokemon at Spear Pillar.

The shadow leaned in to Cyrus's eye level.

"_**It's all thanks to you, human."**_

"Interesting... So there is a Pokemon that can only appear as shadow?"

"_**Maybe. Maybe not. Do you want to find out? You once said you wanted a world to call your own. For you to rule. I want my freedom. How about we make a deal, human? I give you your wish... you give me mine." **_Sneered Giratina.

Dialga and Palkia came to their senses.

"_**You... what are you doing here?" **_Asked Dialga, shocked.

"_**It's been ages brother...literally. I'm getting my freedom of course. Then I'm going to throw Arceus off of his throne and devour this world in shadow and death!" **_The Nightmarish shadow replied.

"_**You're not right in th' head. Then again, ya never were." **_Replied Palkia.

"_**You're content to live in your little bubbles of time- space. I am not content to live in a world of shadow."**_

"I have to decline. I am about to create my new world right now!" He tugged on the chains and Palkia and Dialga returned to their half concious states.

"_**Welcome to hell."**_

Giratina let out a roar and Cyrus was snatched up by the shadowy claws and pulled into the Distortion world.

"No!" Shouted Cynthia as she arrived on the scene, Mewtwo in tow.

"Blast it all! We arrived too late!" Said mewtwo.

Laura and Lucas were still frozen in terror.

Dialga and Palkia had vanished.

Then the three lake Pokemon flew into the newly created portal.

Cynthia apologized to Laura and Lucas.

"Sorry we took so long."

"What..." Laura began

"...was that thing?" Lucas finished.

"That... was-!"

"_Giratina. That was Giratina. I thought he'd been sealed in the Distortion World for good. I guess the simultaneous summoning of Dialga and Palkia weakened the barrier here." _Arceus explained.

"_Now, Laura, is the time for you to complete your destiny. You must either capture or kill Giratina. If he gets free... then you would wish Cyrus had finished his plans."_

"What am I supposed to do? I'm just one girl!"

The group felt unease and looked at the pillars around them.

"They're distorting..." Cynthia gasped.

"_If you do not quell Giratina, it will spread throughout Sinnoh, then the world, until everything is part of the distortion world. You know what that means for this world."_

"Are you ready, Laura? We have to chase Cyrus!"

"Yes!"

"I'm coming too," Lucas said.

"I shall remain behind," Mewtwo dropped his disguise. **"And make sure **_**these two **_**don't try anything."**

He grabbed Mars and Jupiter by their collars.

Laura, Lucas, and Cynthia looked at the portal and then jumped in.

* * *

><p>They exited into a bizarre world, with floors floating sideways, and water flowing up.<p>

"This place..." Cynthia started. "Can you feel it? There aren't any Pokemon here at all... Time isn't flowing... Space isn't stable...A world where the rules are broken."

"_**Are you impressed, human? This is **_**my ****_world. I am god, king, and Judge here. I see all. I know all. I _am _all. It is rather enjoyable watching the blue haired human scurry around like a Rattata in a maze. I would advise you leave. Now."_**

"Not happening," challenged Laura.

There was a sigh. _**"Very well, Human. I will have to teach you that **_**I **_**am not a being you should pick a fight with. Come find me... if you dare." **_

Evil laughter echoed in their minds.

"Well, he seems like quite the pleasant... whatever he is." Lucas said sarcastically.

Then they all practically jumped out of their skin as Giratina sped over them at high speed, letting out a roar.

The group moved through the maze-like world until Mesprit appeared.

"Woah!" Lucas was caught by surprise and nearly fell off the platform, saved by Laura and Cynthia.

There was an evil laugh. _**"Yes... falling would not be a good idea. Gravity means nothing here. Nothing at all. Nor does time. So you might find yourself falling up for many eternities. You do not age here; time is not able to dictate **_**my **_**world."**_

"Jerk."

The Lake Pokemon pointed in a direction before speeding off.

Lucas decided to test something, and it worked.

He was standing sideways.

Laura and Cynthia followed his lead.

They were content with him as a guinea pig.

Eventually the decided to split up...

* * *

><p>Laura ran into Cyrus who went on an insanely long winded rant about genes, a metaphor for the Distortion and Normal worlds before decalaring war on Giratina and running off again.<p>

She traversed more of the strange dimension before Uxie appeared, once more guiding her.

After the first part of a puzzle, Mesprit appeared and, after tapping Laura's had, guided her again to the next part of the puzzle.

She sighed and began working her way to finish the puzzle that involved boulders and Strength.

* * *

><p>Lucas sighed. He had been walking forever, Liro keeping his spirits up with cheerful barks.<p>

He then jumped as Giratina flew over him again with a roar.

This was turning out to be a _very _bad day.

* * *

><p>Laura was visited by the Renegade Pokemon soon after, the same event happening to her.<p>

She felt her heart start to race, but forged on.

There were some _very _strange plants everywhere, and she was a tad disturbed by the sight.

She noticed Cyrus on an adjacent platform and hurried forward.

After more wandering, Laura met up with Cynthia again.

"This place... it seems to be a giant puzzle." the blonde observed. "Maybe... Giratina wants to test those who enter here?"

"_**Maybe. Maybe not. That's for me to know and you to find out."**_ boomed a telepathic voice.

Giratina's glee of returning to the World Above had dissipated, and he seemed a bit more rational now, the insanity gone from his voice.

Laura continued on the Puzzle Quest and once more Giratina sped overhead.

Laura had to Surf _down _a waterfall of sorts.

It was a very disorienting experience for her and Buiz to say the least.

Finally, she managed to get the boulder to the appropriate pit.

She walked back to Cynthia and a platform appeared behind them.

The got on and it moved down.

Well, as "down" as you can get in a world that had the kind of gravity the Distortion world had.

"This is it... Giratina is up ahead..."

* * *

><p>Lucas had found an alternate route down, ahead of Laura and Cynthia. He decided to wait for them.<p>

Bad idea.

Giratina swooped in and roared.

"_**Well, well look who it is? How did you get down here?"**_

"I'm a Pokemon Researcher; I found a way."

"_**You've sealed your fate, boy. Right about now, your precious "Laura" is in battle with Cyrus. Would you like to watch?" **_

Giratina willed a portal to appear, showing Laura and Cyrus facing off...

* * *

><p>One more rant later, Cyrus turned to Laura.<p>

"I shall not lose! Not to that shadowy Pokemon! Not in any worthless world! And especially not to a CHILD!"

He sent out a Houndoom.

Laura responded with Buiz.

Buiz was burned, but managed to defeat the Houndoom with two surf attacks.

After that it was rough; Laura used all her revives against the Gyarados, but the last Pokemon were stopped by Sparky.

"Don't think you can defeat or capture that Pokemon." Cyrus warned. "This bizarre world is nothing but that Pokemon itself! Capturing or defeating it will make this world disappear!"

"I doubt it." Laura replied.

"Very well! Do what you will! Rather than repair the world, you'll destroy it for me!" The man smirked. "Do it. You inherit my legacy."

The man then took off.

"Don't believe his lies." Cynthia warned. "It's not possible that a Pokemon can make a world disappear."

"_**Perhaps not... but I can very easily extinguish lives!" **_Giratina boomed. Then, as if to someone else; **_"Stop moving and let me kill you you brat!"_**

* * *

><p>Giratina was getting frustrated; the boy and his Riolu were dodging his strikes easily.<p>

Needless to say, this made the Shadow Pokemon _very, very _angry.

"_**Stop moving and let me kill you!" **_

"Not happening!"

Then Liro tripped.

"_**Very well. I shall take his life instead!"**_

Giratina brought a tentacle down...

and found the pointed tip stopped by something soft.

Blood trickled down Lucas's back from the medium-light penetration the claw had managed into his back.

Thankfully, his backpack and its contents blocked most of the strike.

"_**...Why would you risk your own life to save that of a Pokemon?"**_

"Liro is my friend. I won't let you hurt him."

"_**Then perish."**_

Giratina brought down a claw... and stopped.

A flash of white light shone and holding the sharp tip of the tentacle was a Lucario.

"**I will not allow you to harm my master." **The Pokemon stated.

"...Liro?"

"**It is I, master. Thanks to your kindness and friendship, I evolved just in time. I shall deal with this _ruffian_."**

Lucas smirked at the vocabulary.

"Go get em'."

Somehow, Liro's hits were making contact.

"_**What did you do?"**_

"**I'm not actually hitting you; I'm hitting you with aura condensed around my paws. Although Aura is a fighting technique, it is energy, not physical. Therefore, I can hit you with it."**

Giratina vanished and Liro closed his eyes.

The Lucario's eyes shot open and he dodged a Shadow Force.

"_**Impossible! How did you know to dodge?"**_

"**I followed your Aura. Since this is the world you travel to when you use that attack, I could track you as we are both here."**

Liro began charging his Aura.

"**Now... WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!"**

Liro shot into the air above Giratina and fired a massive blast of Aura, an Aura Storm, at Giratina.

However, the Pokemon was only slightly weakened.

"_**Get lost." **_The shadow Pokemon slapped the Lucario aside, who hit the ground with a telepathic grunt.

Then Laura and Cynthia arrived.

"_**Ah, so the heroine finally arrives! What will you do now? Fight me? I'd be more worried about your lover right now if I were you." **_The dragon chuckled, a vile, wicked sound.

Laura rushed over to Lucas.

"Lucas!" She saw the wound on his back.

"Lucas! Talk to me!"

"Hey...I'll be fine! You take care of Giratina!"

Cynthia nodded. "I'll tend to his wounds."

Laura had a dark expression on her face, the flames of revenge burning in her eyes.

She called upon Sparky.

"Use bite."

The Luxray jumped and bit into one of Giratina's tentacles.

The Pokemon roared and shook Sparky off.

"_**Good... give in to your desire for revenge... let the hate consume you."**_

Suddenly Laura's head felt as if it was going to split open.

"AHHH!" she fell to her knees.

"_**I said I was going to escape... I never said how. Once I posses your body, I will be free of this wretched prison of a world!"**_

"...This is bad." Cynthia said.

"What? What's he doing?" Lucas demanded.

Cyrnthia used Full Restore on Liro.

"**Thank you."**

"He's possessing her body. All Ghost-types can do it, to an extent... but he's so powerful... all she had to do was give in to her negative emotions once and-! Hey!"

Lucas ran to Laura's side.

"Laura! Fight it! I..." He closed his eyes, tears starting to form. "I don't want to lose you!"

He embraced Laura tightly... and the pain stopped in her head.

Giratina was confused.

"_**How... did a mere human... how did you stop my control?"**_

"Because Laura has me and her team. She isn't alone like _you_."

"_**Silence, human, or I shall rip your flesh from your bones!" **_Giratina threatened.

"...Sparky, use Bite!"

The Pokemon nodded and then attacked again.

As soon as Giratina spotted the Master Ball, he fled.

"_**I shall NOT become slave to you, human! You want your world? FINE! You have beaten me! I shall weaken the rift so it does not disrupt the Real World!"**_

A portal opened up.

"Let's go back home," Cynthia suggested.

Laura and Lucas nodded.

Lucas called Liro back to a Pokeball and they entered the portal...

* * *

><p>Arriving at Spear Pillar.<p>

"Wait... why are we here? I thought for sure we'd wind up at the Sendoff Spring." Cynthia commented.

"_No. I need you here. More specifically, I need Laura here. It is time we meet."_

A shining pillar of light poured down from the sky and a young man, in his early twenties, stepped out.

He wore a white jacket with white fur around the wrists and collar.

He had gold bracelets on his wrists and wore gold plated boots. Over the tops of them he wore white slacks. He had a golden Circlet around his forehead as well.

He had light peach skin and wavy white hair that fell to his lower back, and his eyes were green with red pupils.

"Wait... _you're _Arceus!" exclaimed Lucas.

"You were expecting more I assume. I have taken this form so as not to overwhelm you after your traumatic event in the Distortion world. Come here, Lucas."

The boy did as instructed. Arceus spun him around and placed a hand over his wound.

It was instantly healed.

"Thanks..."

"Do not mention it; you were brave back there. I had to reward you for your effort and dedication to your Pokemon. You are truly a remarkable individual."

He looked to the other heroes.

"As are all of you. But," he turned to Laura. "you most of all. You managed to drive Giratina off with just one Pokemon. I am very pleased. However..."

Arceus sighed. "Giratina is still on the loose. What's more, he's traveled to Turnback Cave. That place is where the barrier between this world and the Distortion world is weakest. No doubt he is licking his wounds as we speak. Laura, you must take your Master Ball and capture him. However, battle is not how you should do it."

"Then how, Arceus?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'to kill with kindness'? Well, that is what you must do. Let me tell you how he came to be sealed in the first place."

* * *

><p><em>In ancient times, when the world you live on was young, there were several tribes of humans. However, there was one that even I frowned upon. They believed Pokemon were nothing but slaves to be commanded. Their small tribe grew into an empire, and they thrived because of their greed and abuse of Pokemon. One day, Giratina, here at Spear Pillar with Palkia, Dialga, and I, came to me and asked why I allowed it. I said that it was not my preference to tamper. <em>

_I shouldn't have said that._

_He took it upon himself to "liberate" the empire. He killed hundreds of thousands of humans single-handed._

_Now, while that may seem like nothing now, back then that was _a lot _of humans._

_I was... disappointed in him. Not angry yet. They had it coming, after all, even I agreed._

_However, I warned him never to go on such a rampage again without my say-so._

_He grudgingly agreed... but not for long._

_He met one young man abusing a Pokemon at some time after that; say a few hundred years._

_He wasn't happy._

_He asked the boy where he came from, and the boy answered, not at all terrified of Giratina._

_This was a mistake; Giratina ate him whole._

_Then, he went on a killing spree in the boy's town before I stepped in and used Judgment to defeat him and seal him away in the Distortion world._

_I used the seventeen Elemental Plates to create and seal the Distortion World._

_However, after that the plates were lost, and so were most of my powers. _

_I then sent Dialga and Palkia into hiding, in their own dimensions. I returned to the Hall of Origin myself and thus we became merely legends."_

* * *

><p>"..and that is the story of how Giratina became sealed. He hates humans because he views them as wicked slavers. I know certain humans do that, such as Team Rocket in Kanto or even Team Galactic here in Sinnoh. But I know you do not. You care about your Pokemon as if they were family, Laura. I want you to extend this kindness to Giratina in whatever way you can. I suggest an offering of sorts; food would probably do the trick as there is nothing to eat in the Distortion World; he fed off of the dark energies within."<p>

"**You're kidding," **Mewtwo said, reading Laura's mind.

"What do you mean, Child of Man?" Arceus inquired.

"**Cookies. That's her brilliant offering. Home-made cookies from her mother."**

"That's actually a good idea. You humans talk about putting your heart into making food, do you not? If you were to make him some of these... 'cookies'... then perhaps he would see that humans are not all evil. With any luck, he might at least agree to keep from killing any more humans. Also, he will most likely be in his Altered Forme. You will still be able to recognize him however. Oh, before I forget..." He snapped his fingers and a surprised Charlie appeared in front of them.

"What the heck?" He looked to Arceus. "Who're you!"

"I am Arceus. You two have a great destiny as well." He nodded to Lucas and Charlie.

"Although Giratina has been quelled, my other two Sons are still under the effects of the Red Chains, making them almost mindless animals. Once you have finished your journey to become Champion of the Pokemon League, I require you return here. And that _wasn't _a suggestion."

"R-right..." Charlie replied.

"Good. Run along now."

"Yes!" Charlie bolted.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, taking this form and being on this plane are both tiring affairs. I shall return to my place at the Hall of Origin for now. I have removed the trees blocking the path to the Sendoff Spring; good luck, Laura."

"Hold on!" Lucas stopped Arceus, fishing around in his bag. Miraculously, the plates were intact.

He showed the Three plates to Arceus.

"These are what you meant, right?"

"Where did you get those?"

"Laura and I found them on our travels."

Arceus raised a hand and the plates hovered over to Arceus, floating behind him in part of a circle shape.

"Thank you very much. My time asleep will be much shorter now. Bring any more you find and I shall reward you for your troubles."

Arceus vanished into another pillar of light.

"Laura... " Cynthia was speechless. She had seen _Arceus_!

"Laura! You should tell Professor Rowan at his lab once you deal with Giratina." Cynthia managed to say.

"Will do!"

Laura had a cheerful expression on her face and summoned her trusty Noctowl Nigel to fly herself and Lucas to Twinleaf.

* * *

><p>After a thorough explanation, Laura's mother seemed okay with the prospect.<p>

However, the _scale _of the cookies would have to be increased to match the size of the one who would be eating them, Giratina.

Well, so they hoped.

Laura and her mother made a dozen of the massive cookies, each the size of a hubcap.

Then they made another batch of normal sized cookies, for themselves of course.

Lucas was a bit nervous; he'd never been in Laura's house before and had only met her mother once.

For him it was awkward.

But after a warm welcome and some time he became relaxed.

After their own quick snack the group managed to get the cookies into large containers and flew to the Lakeside Resort south of Veilstone before heading north and entering the cave.

After reading some cryptic instructions, Lucas figured out how to get through in three rooms.

With Repels on their side, they made their way to the central chamber.

The peaked into the cavern to see Giratina looking rather angry, brutally attacking any wild Pokemon that got near him.

"Uh...Hello?" Laura managed meekly.

Giratina narrowed his eyes. _**"You... YOU'RE the reason I look like THIS!"**_

Giratina directed his gaze at the doorway.

"_**You've defeated me... You've humiliated me...but you are NOT going to shove me in that device! I would sooner die than be a slave!"**_

Laura shoved her backpack, which contained all her pokeballs save the ones on her waist that were occupied into Lucas's arms.

"Take it and walk." She instructed.

"R-Right..." He did as told.

Laura turned back to the door.  
>"Y-yes! Well... I uh... come in peace? Or something? I don't know what to say really after your last words."<p>

"_**Peace! Humans making peace with Pokemon? Don't make me laugh. All you do is enslave our kind and use them to do your work, fight your battles for you! You humans are a cowardly species!"**_

"Arceus told me what happened. Why you were banished."

"_**Then you know what I say is truth."**_

"It isn't! Yes there are bad people in the world! But there are good people too! Lucas, Charlie and I tried our hardest to stop Team Galactic! They were bad people! That boy you met was one bad person! That doesn't make his whole town bad people too!"

"_**So, Arceus is playing righteous and perfect again, is he?"**_

"He admitted you were right the first time, didn't he?"

"_**With a warning! Because he is too lazy to do his own dirty work! He's as bad as you humans!"**_

"He created us. He created you too."

Laura hefted one of the containers and walked over to Giratina, dropping it at his feet.

"_**What is this, some kind of explosive?"**_

"Food!"

She opened the container.

"_**How do I know this is not a trap?"**_

"Lucas took my empty pokeballs and I told him to go away."

"_**How do I know they are not laced with poison?"**_

Laura sighed and tore a chunk off one of the cookies, biting into it and swallowing.

"That good enough?" She pulled out one of the foodsutffs and held it up to Giratina.

Cautiously the Pokemon let its sweet tooth get the better him.

"_**Why?" **_It asked.

"Do I need a reason to be nice?"

"_**I see. This is bribery." **_he spit the food out. **_"Whatever it may be you are trying to accomplish, I shall not go along with it."_**

Laura sighed and sat down on the floor of the cavern.

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"Trying to decide what plan B is. If bribery doesn't work to get you to trust me enough to be my friend, then what would it take?"

"_**...friend? You and your cohorts say that word often. What does it mean?"**_

"You _had _to ask that, didn't you? It's hard to explain really. It's when people and/or Pokemon get along together." She rocked back and forth, curling her legs to her chest. "Mewtwo said that Red had told him that it's not just about the battles. It's about the aftermath too. Red said that if he lost, he shared his defeat, if he won, he shared his victories, if either he or his Pokemon were sad, he shared their sorrow. So I think that's what friendship is; it isn't one sided like you say. It's about teamwork."

She looked up at Giratina, who was obviously letting the information sink in.

"I want you to be my friend. I want to share my victories with you. I want to share my defeats with you. I want to share my sadness with you. And I want to share my joy with you."

"_**...Very well. But do NOT attempt to keep me confined in that wretched device."**_

"W-well you need to go into it once for it to technically count...and if we go insides somewhere."

Giratina looked at the girl with somewhat angry eyes.

"A-Ah! W-well we can swap it out for a Luxury ball later, okay?"

"_**Luxury... ball?"**_

"Y-yes! A high end pokeball that's supposed to be more comfortable than a normal pokeball. "

"_**So be it. However, if I find reason, you shall perish by my...claws, understand, human?"**_

"R-right..." Laura ran off to fetch Lucas, who was running from a Hanuter that had scared him.

Giratina shoved his face into the box and ate the food.

He could trust this human.

For now.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 7<p>

Technically Laura did beat Giratina in battle, so it isn't completely an Ash-Style bullshit method of capturing a rare Pokemon. (Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Chickorita, Pikachu even... You get the idea.)

The cookie idea mainly came from the crack I"ve been doing (kidding of course.) but partially came from the fact that Giratina (I caught it beforehand with the master ball because if I didn't want to wait until after the Elite Four to get it.) in my game has the tidbit "Likes Sweet things" in its description in the menus.

I also make mention of the Luxury Ball here, something I haven't done yet.

Also, Aura Storm is from Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

Hey, it's based in "Game" world, isn't it?

We'll get to that later.

Right now?

Now We head back to Sandgem...

Also, Long Chapter is Long.


	8. Champ

Chapter 8

Champ

"Laura, Lucas, you've come back!" Rowan greeted. "You leave me speechless. Never in the past 60 years has my heart pounded so hard! To think I was going to get some people to help you!"

"You're too kind..." Laura said, blushing at the compliments.

"Actually there's something I wanted to tell you. The Pokemon of the lakes have returned to their homes."

"That's wonderful!" Laura exclaimed.

"So, how are things going for you?"  
>Laura chuckled nervously. "Well, how about we step outside for a minute?"<p>

The professor followed Laura and Lucas outside.

Laura drew the Master ball and Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that?"

"That isn't importat, Professor. Wait until you see what's _inside _it!"

She pressed the button and a light burst out, forming Giratina.

"Incredible..." Was the only thing Rowan could say.

"_**Do not gawk at me, human. You could catch a beedril in your mouth like that."**_

"It speaks too? Just unbelievable."

"_**Girl, this elderly man is grinding on my nerves..."**_

"Y-yes! This is Giratina! Giratina, Professor Rowan!"

"_**A professor, eh? Were you the one who gave her that dreadful device I now reside in?"**_

"It was not I, Giratina. Even I do not know where it came from."

"Cyrus." Laura meekly squeaked out.

"_**Figures." **_Giratina said, unamused.

"So," Rowan said to Laura, "How goes the Pokedex?"

He took the device and checked it.

"One hundred and forty! Hm! And badges? Seven of them? That leaves only Sunnyshore's gym! Why not to there now?"

"The bridge was out, professor!" Lucas noted before remembering something. "Oh! I have a rather rare Pokemon too!"

He called out Liro, who immediately engaged in combat with Giratina.

"Waoh woah!" Lucas said, pulling Laura out of the path of an Aura Sphere attack.

"Calm down! He's with us now!"

Liro disengaged and fell to one knee before Lucas.

"**I am sorry, master. Such mistakes will not happen again."**

Rowans's eyes got a bit wide. "A lucario? Those are extremely rare indeed! While not on the same scale as our titanic friend over here, no puns intended, Lucario are extremely rare creatures. When did your Riolu evolve?"

"_**It evolved fighting **_**me.****_" _**Giratina explained.

"I see... Well, from what I hear the road to Sunnyshore is clear and the power is back now. I will leave you to your own devices." Rowan said before walking back inside.

"Oh! Since we're here, you should meet my sister." Lucas said.

Giratina growled at a random passerby who stared at him for one moment too long.

"Okay!" Laura was about to hop onto Giratnia's back before she was shoved away by his "wing".

"_**No. I do not give out rides like a Rapidash. In fact, you have one of those."**_

The group walked over to a house nearby.

Lucas was in the lead and his sister, playing out front wish some friends, noticed him.

"Big brother! You're back!" She ran over and Lucas picked her up.

"How're you doing, squirt?" He put her down and messed up her hair, to which she complained.

Liro was next.

"Oh! A doggy Pokemon! You brought one back with you!"

"Actually his name is Liro. He's a Lucario; they're very rare."

His sister was tugging on Liro's dreadlocks to his dismay.

"**Yes... if you would... please stop that, Young Master."**

She jumped back.

"The doggy talks!"

"Is everything alright?" Laura then came around the side of the house.

"You brought a doggy _and _a girl? Wow, Lucas you've growed up since you went away!"

Laura kindly greeted the girl while Liro fixed his dreadlocks.

Then _Giratina _came around the house, almost overtaking the building in size.

He let out roar and Lucas's sister's friends ran off.

His sister however stuck her tongue out that let out a comical roar back, causing the Legendary Shadow some surprise.

Laura and Lucas laughed at the scene.

"_**Such a tiny human. Are you not afraid like your comrades?"**_

"What's a com- rad? Is that like a cool new kind of computer?"

"_**Oh. Friends then."**_

She noticed that her friends were missing now.

"Oh don't be such big Torchic! He's just really big!"

Eventually, to his despair, Giratina had children climbing all over him like some sort of jungle gym.

He couldn't buck them lest a reprove from Laura or Lucas, so he stood like a statue until the children got bored.

"Well, we have to go now," said Lucas.

"Aww... Bye bye!"

"One second." Laura got out a CD and walked over to Giratina, who stepped back.

"_**What is that?"**_

"A technical machine. I'm going to teach you a new move, Shadow Claw. It'll make you stronger!"

She pressed the TM to Giratina's side and it vanished.

"_**Is that it?"**_

"Yeah, pretty much."

She called Giratina back and they headed to Veilstone.

* * *

><p>After hitting the department store and doing the promised trade to a Luxury Ball, the group headed south.<p>

After Giratina swamped some victories, and the group walked into the city... and were met by a man with a red afro.

"Yo! Fellow Trainer! Your Pokemon are secure inside their pokeballs, but there's no masking that aura of serious toughness!"

"uh... Thanks?"

"Oops, sorry I should introduce myself! Name's Flint! I'm one of the Pokemon League's Elite Four!"

He put his hand in his chin.

"I just got this idea. I think you can pull it off."

"Depends on the idea..."

"It's about this town's gym leader. He's really lost his enthusiasm lately due to lack of tough trainers. He's _so _bored he spends all his time renovating the gym! Then the blackout happened... that didn't help his mood at all. You know where I'm going with this, don't you? I need you to give him a battle that's so hot, it'll reignite his fighting spirit!"

He patted Laura's shoulder hard and turned around with a simple hand gesture. "I'm counting on you, Hot Shot!"

The two went to the Pokemon center, then headed to the high point of the city, a lighthouse.

There they met Volkner.

"...So you're the latest challenger to the Sunnyshore gym...?"

"Yeah, and I think you'll find me tougher than the rest of your challengers!"

"Alright. If I find you weak, I'm going to challenge the Pokemon League. I'm done renovating the gym, so no need to be here. More than anything I want battles that can thrill me again. As the toughest gym leader in Sinnoh, I'll unleash everything in my arsenal at you. I'll be waiting."

The man walked off.

"Seems like an okay guy," Lucas commented.

"Yeah, this'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>Flint was waiting at the gym.<p>

"Yo! He came back! Seemed really upbeat too! I have a hunch he recognized your toughness right away! I bet he's getting excited over the thought of battling you! Remember what you have to do, Hotshot! I'll be waiting at the Pokemon league! Later!"

He gave the two a swift two fingered salute and walked off.

Several frustrating gear-based puzzles later, the two began walking to Volker.

"Alright, now here's where it pays off getting Turtwig again. He uses electric types. Torterra is a ground-grass. He can't _touch _your Pokemon with electric moves."

"All right, Challenger," said Volkner. "it's not often trainers come and challenge me. But they've all been boring battles. I didn't break a sweat beating them." He sighed. "I'm Volkner, the Gym Leader. They say I'm top Gym Leader in Sinnoh, but..." He stretched.

"Guess we better get this done. I hope you're the trainer who helps me remember how fun it is to battle!"

Volkner's first Pokemon was a Jolteon.

Sprout came out and let out a roar of challenge.

One earthquake attack put down the electric dog.

Next was a Raichu.

It managed a solid hit on Sprout with Signal Beam, a bug-type move.

Sprout took the hit in stride and finished off the electric mouse.

Sprout took an Ice fang from the next Pokemon and went down.

Laura sent out Giratina.

"_**About time! Come at me, I shall show you my power!"**_

Giratina used Shadow Force, heavily damaging his foe.

He took a Crunch attack with only a minor stumble.

The two repeated their attacks, and both were heavily wounded.

Laura sprayed a Hyper Potion on Giratina and the Pokemon roared, his strength restored.

However, Volkner did the same to his Luxray.

The pattern repeated, but this time, there was no Full Restore on Volkner's end, and a Shadow Claw finished the Luxray.

Next was an Electivire.

Laura was tempted to revive sprout and use Giatina as a tank to take the attacks, but she didn't think he'd like that too much.

Her plan worked; the Legendary Dragon took out the electric type.

"_**There are NONE who may stand before me! Even in this form, I am too powerful for your Pokemon, human!" **_

"...Impressive. I don't know what you are, but I'm impressed."

He looked to Laura. "Hehe..."

He started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was the most fun I've had in battle since...Heck, I don't know when! It also makes me excited to know you and your team will be battling further, against the elite four!"

"_**Elite...four?"**_

"Yes, the most powerful trainers in all of Sinnoh! They are the last challenge before a trainer becomes inducted into the Hall of Fame, his or her team included."

He walked past Giratina and handed Laura the Beacon Badge.

"This lets you use the hidden move Waterfall even outside of battle. It happens to be key to getting into the Pokemon league. Also, since you have all the badges, every Pokemon will now obey you without question... well, obviously aside from your friend here"

"_**So these 'Elite Four' are strong, correct?"**_

"As I said, the strongest."

"_**Very well. Laura, we shall crush them beneath our feet and grind them into dust!" **_declared Giratina.

"Okay, now get back in your pokeball!" She returned him.

"Rather mouthy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but that's what you get with legendary Pokemon I suppose."

"I suppose. Anyway, thanks again for helping me get my fighting spirit back! Hey, take this too."

He handed Laura a CD.

"That's the move Charge Beam."

"Thanks! Hey, do you know where I could find Waterfall?"

"Hm... I heard a gym leader from Johto is in town, and that's where the HM originated. Maybe she could help you? Her name's Jasmine I think, long brown hair, green dress. You'll know her when you see her."

"Thanks, Volkner! Maybe we can have a rematch someday."

"Maybe," he answered. "Later."

* * *

><p>Laura and Lucas eventually found Jasmine.<p>

And Charlie of course.

The boy spoke first.

"Hey! Laura! Lucas! What the.."

His eyes widened.

"You went and got all eight gym badges of Sinnoh! Aww, that's wicked! I envy you!"

"No way! _I _have all the badges before _you_?"

"Don't think you've won! I'll be the strongest trainer ever! Just you watch!"

He sighed.

"Before, I was dreaming... I wanted to be just like my dad. Now? Things are different. I thought about what being a trainer means, about what it means to have Pokemon. We're gonna get tougher one step at a time!"

he smiled and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to challenge you right now. As much as I hate it, you're tougher than me now. Not a whole lot, a little!"

Laura laughed. "Right! Well, let me disprove that!"

She called out Giratina.

"_**Why did you call me out? We are not in battle!"**_

He looked down to Charlie who had several expressions flashing over his face.

"_**Oh. This whelp."**_

"W-w-w-w-WHAT IS THAT?"

"_**I am Giratina, third son of Arceus, the creator. Your friend here and I have reached a... working relationship."**_

"U-um... excuse me..."

All eyes turned to a girl with long brown hair...

"You two are friends, right?"

"You bet! The best of!" Charlie said, instantly ditching the myriad mix of emotions he had at the sight of Giratina and putting an arm around Laura's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"It must be wonderful," Jasmine said "Having a person you can share anything with. A person you can compete with without fighting. It may seem odd, but I'd like you to have this as my thanks."

She handed Laura a CD.

"That's HM 07, Waterfall. You can use it to get to the Pokemon League. I don't know how to say this, but, um... thanks."

"I should be thanking you!" Laura exclaimed...

Before Laura, Giratina, Lucas and Charlie were sucked into a pillar of white light.

* * *

><p>They reappeared in a heap at Spear Pillar.<p>

"What..."

"_Ah, greetings. You have gotten the key to the destiny of these two boys." _Arceus now stood tall in his true from in front of them.

"_**You..."**_

"_Greetings, Giratina. Doing well I assume?"_

"_**Well enough to-!"**_

Arceus's color scheme changed.

His normally golden armor turned dark grey and his eyes turned red with black pupils.

"_**Impossible! The plates were lost!"**_

"_Our friends here found a few, including the dread plate. I would advise against further action, Giratina. I cannot seal you away, but I can defeat you with ease."_

Giratina did as instructed.

"_Thank you. I mentioned having to get to the Pokemon league before returning here. I changed my mind. Once Laura had allied with Giratina and procured Waterfall, you had what you needed. Laura, take these two into the caves and find the waterfall inside. Take it up to a cavern. There you will find two orbs. Charlie, the Lustrous Orb is for you. Lucas, you shall have the Adamant Orb. Then, return here to enter battle with Dialga and Palkia."_

"What? I can't control a Legendary Pokemon! I don't have any badges! It's a miracle my Pokemon I have listen to me!" Lucas exclaimed.

"_Once you bring them back to their senses, they will obey me once more. I will instruct Dialga to obey my will."_

Charlie on the other had was fired up.

"What're waiting for! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>After some hiking, they found the waterfall they were looking for.<p>

Then proceeded up (Thanks to Buiz) and entered the cave.

Charlie picked up the pearl-like Lustrous Orb, and Lucas picked up the Diamond-like Adamant Orb.

On a stone in the center, as Laura discovered, was the Stone Plate.

The three returned to Spear Pillar and noticed that there were two portals, one magenta, and one blue.

"Woah..."

The obs began glowing and Palkia and Dialga tore out of the portals, letting out loud roars.

Lucas sent out the the Liro.

"Alright, let's take this guy down!"

"**Understood."**

Charlie was spazzing out himself but swiftly calmed down and sent out his Rosarade.

"Alright, hit em hard!"

The two trainers engaged in battle, while Laura merely watched.

Surprisingly, Lucas was the first to defeat his opponent. Dialga hit the ground with a thud.

Charlie managed to pull a win out of his rear end with a last second Mega Drain.

The second Pokemon hit the ground.

After promptly treating their pokemon's wounds, Arecus made his flashy entrance again.

He walked over and, one at a time, tapped Palkia and Dialga on the back of the head, healing them and waking them up.

"_**Ugh... what happened? Last thing I remember I was up here with Giratina an' Dialga."**_

"_**Yes... what might you be doing here, Arceus?"**_

"_You were bound by the spell of the Red Chains. These two young men freed you, and as a result, defeated you in battle. I've decided for your safety it would be best for you to travel with them."_

"_**This is loathsome, Arceus. And how did they reach us? There's only two ways to summon us here. Cyrus used the Red chains, which means these young men must have the Orbs..."**_

"_**An' that means they gotta be th' Heralds ya kept talkin' about"**_

Palkia carefully picked Charlie up by his scarf which was, thankfully, tightly secured.

The boy was flailing and pleading "Please don't eat me!"

"_**Eat ya? Who said anything bout' eatin ya? I'm just getting' a better look at ya, that's all."**_

"R-right..."

Dialga, unable to do the action palkia did, leaned down to Lucas's level.

"_**human male,Average height . Caucasian, blue eyes, black hair, apparently not physically deformed in any way... You'll do."**_

Suddenly a pokeball on Laura's belt flared and Giratina appeared.

"_**About time you two fools came back to your senses."**_

"_**Giratina. It seems you are in your Altered Forme now. And you came from a **_**pokeball****_? I'm rather curious as to the events of late."_**

"_**The girl and I have reached a working agreement. That is all you need to know, Brother."**_

"_**Well, it's nice ta' see yer' finally getting' along with the humans." **_Palkia nodded.

"_As will all of you. Dialga, Palkia, you two are going to be traveling and fighting with these two young men."_

"_**I understand that." **_Dialga snapped. **_"Tell me, boy, you do not have the primal savage burning in you of a Pokemon trainer. What are you?"_**

"I'm a Research Assistant for Professor Rowan in Sandgem town. I guess I'd better let you know the rest of the group, then."

Lucas called out his Empoleon, Alakazam (curtosey of a brief trade with Laura), Pachrisu, Liro, and Noctowl.

"_**I see. I am impressed at the diversity in your group. Very well. Where is the device I shall be spending my time in?"**_

Lucas pulled out an Ultra ball and tossed it at Dialga, placing him inside. He then returned the rest of his team to their pokeballs.

"_**Why don't ya let me meet the rest of our group too?" **_Asked Plakia.

Charlie shook his head. "I plan on battling Laura later! I can't have her knowing my team! On that note..."

He turned to Laura.

"Let's battle now! One on one! Me an' Palkia versus you and Giratina.

"_**That sounds brilliant. Laura what-!" **_She was placing stickers on her pokeball in a semi circle on the top half of the pokeball. **_"What are you doing?"_**

"I'm putting seals on you pokeball! It'll make your entrances flashier!" She used her arms to make an "explosion" type motion for added effect.

Giratina sighed. _**"Do you accept his challenge?"**_

"What? Oh! Of course!"

Giratina entered a fighting stance.

"_**Aw, come on do I have ta' fight him just after wakin' up?"**_

"_**Yes. You do!" **_Giratina vanished into the Distortion World the reappeared, slamming into Palkia.

"_**I can do that too, remember?" **_Palkia punched the air and his fist vanished into a pink portal... and reappeared next to Giratina, knocking the Ghost Dragon a ways back.

It seemed that the trainers actually had no input on this battle; the Pokemon were acting on their own... and destroying Spear Pillar.

"_ENOUGH!" _Arceus slammed a "hoof" down into the ground and the two fighters stopped. _"I will not have you desecrate this holy place with your childish rivalry, Giratina. Laura, restrain him. All three of you ,be on your way! I will not ask again."_

"_**We will finish this, Palkia." **_

"_**Of course we will; if Laura and Charlie end up fightin' it's only natural we'll fight again." **_Palkia let out a semblance of a yawn and Charlie put him in a Dusk Ball.

With that the group split up, Charlie heading off to battle the last gym, and Laura and Lucas north, to the Pokemon League.

The trip via Buiz was harrowing; the Pokemon there were stronger than any Pokemon they'd ever seen, although mostly Tentecruels.

Then came Victory Road.

After seeing the Pokemon on the water path to get here, Laura decided to raise her Pokemon a bit.

She actually got luck and caught a Gabite, a rather uncommon Pokemon.

The journey through the cave was a long, painful one; she'd used a few revives and all of her supply of potions, Restores,and antidotes (She was starting to go from being afraid of Golbat and Zubat to just downright hating them, something Giratina seemed pleased of.)

Laura healed her team, stocked up on items, and was _about _to head to battle the Elite four, when...

Charlie came running at her.

"Hey! Don't go running off without me! You're challenging the Pokemon League, aren't you!"

"Why else would I be here?"

"HAHA! That's why _I'm _here too!"  
>He displayed his gym badges.<p>

"Let's see who's more worthy with a battle!"

Both sides fought hard, and it ended in a final clash between Palkia and Giratina, both trainers saving their most powerful Pokemon for last.

Giratina won out, barely, with the move Dragon Pulse, which had been taught via TM on Victory Road.

The dragon snorted.

"_**Not bad. But I'm better. I'll **_**always ****_be better."_**

Of course the sight of the two had terrified the bystanders, to which Giratina laughed.

Charlie sighed. "I guess I'm not ready for the Pokemon League if I'm losing to you!"

His face turned to pure glee, like opening a soda bottle that had been shaken up. "Darn you! Just you watch! I'll get tougher and win my way through the Pokemon league! Because I'm gonna be champion! I'm gonna be the toughest trainer!"

He pointed his finger at Laura.

"Laura! You'd better not lose to anyone before me!" He had his Pokemon healed at the nearby Pokemon Center-esque facility and ran off, presumably to train some more.

Laura healed up and replenished the supplies she'd used in her battle with Charlie.

Then she faced the door to the Elite Four and swallowed hard.

This was going to be a brutal test of all her skill and training.

Four Trainers, the strongest in Sinnoh.

It was an endurance challenge too; there would be no trips back to the Pokemon Center, making her healing items all the more valuable.

"You've got this! Relax!" Lucas comforted.

The two entered the first room and took a lift up.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon League! I'm Aaron of the Elite Four. It's good to meet you."

"What's with this room?" Laura asked.

"Oh, I should explain; I'm a HUGE fan of Bug Pokemon. They're nasty-mean, but beautiful too... " He caught himself; he could rant about Bug Types all day. "You want to know why I take on challengers here? It's because I want to become perfect, just like my bug Pokemon!"

He drew a pokeball.

"Okay! Let me take you on!"

His first Pokemon was a Yanmega. Laura sent out Giratina who roared.

"_**You call me out to fight a bug? This is going to be over before anything can even begin."**_

Three misses later, Stone Edge hit and took the first Pokemon, a Yanmega, down.

The rest of the battle was a horrible mess, with only two of Laura's team making it out of the battle, both badly beaten.

However, a few revives and Hyper Potions later, they were in top shape again, ready for Elite Four member two, Bertha.

The first Pokemon, a Wiscash, went down fast to Sprout's Mega Drain, enhanced by a Big Root.

The next Pokemon, a Gliscor was drowned by Buiz's surf attack.

Sprout took out the next Pokemon, a Golem, with ease, using Mega Drain once again.

Grass Knot spelled the end for Rhyperior in one move.

After two full heals to wake Sprout up, and several Grass Knot and Mega Drain attacks, the final Pokemon, a Hippowdon, fell.

"You're quite something, youngster." Bertha complimented. "I like how you and your Pokemon got the win by working as one. _That's _what makes you so strong."

She laughed. "I think you can go as far as you want!"

In the next room was Flint, who greeted the two with a grin.

"Yo, trainer! I've been counting the days on my fingers waiting for you! I heard from Volkner what you did in Sunnyshore. You managed to light a fire in that guy's heart again! How could you _not _expect me to look forward to seeing you in battle?"

He began shaking with excitement. "You're dealing with a fire-type user here! Let Flint see how hot your spirit burns!"

Flint sent out a Houndoom, while Laura sent out the obvious choice, Buiz.

Surf finished the dog Pokemon in two hits.

It was a risk, but sending Sprout to combat the Infernape paid off big time, as one Earthquake attack took it down.

Buiz hut the next Pokemon, a Flareon, but went down.

Giratina finished the job.

He also dealt with the next Pokemon, a Rapidash.

"_**This is boringly easy."**_

Giratina destroyed the Magmortar that followed as well.

"_**Are all my opponents to be so easily defeated?"**_

"... Wow... Burnt right down to cinders..."

That was all Flint had to say after his defeat.

Laura called Giratina back and continued.

The man in violet closed a book in his hand.

"Ah, you timed your arrival perfectly. I just finished reading this book, you see." he nodded to the item. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucian, user of the Psychic type. I must say you've already proven yourself outstanding to have come this far."

He put the small book away in his jacket pocket.

"I have been called the toughest of the Elite Four. I'm afraid I'll have to go all out to live up to that."

He sent out a Mr. Mime and Laura sent out Sparky; he had Crunch, a powerful Dark move.

One powerful bite later, the Mime went down.

The next, a Bronzong, took out several Pokemon before Giratina put it down.

After reviving Sparky, the cat Pokemon took down the enemy's next Pokemon, an Espion.

And the next one, an Alakazam.

Giratina finished the last Pokemon, a Gallade, off with Shadow Claw.

"_**Too weak. Did I leave the Distortion World for this?"**_

"I do not believe you will be disappointed." Lucian turned to Laura. "Congratulations. You have beaten the Elite Four. However, there is one more trainer you must defeat; the current champion. The Champion is far stronger than the Elite Four."

"_**This should at least be enjoyable if what this man says is true."**_

Laura called him back and healed her team.

The two walked into the room and stopped.

"Cynthia?"

"Ah, have you been doing well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet and the Distortion World."

Mewtwo stepped out of the shadows.

"You are strong, Laura. However, unless you can defeat Cynthia, you are not the strongest yet."

A pokeball on Lucas's belt shot open and Dialga materialized, surprising Cynthia and Mewtwo.

"_**So you are Champion of this League? Interesting. This battle should be worth watching."**_

"So you are Dialga? Mew has spoken of you." Mewtwo said.

"_**You know mew, Human?"**_

"I am not human." Mewtwo dropped his disguise. **"I am Mewtwo, an altered clone of Mew created by Team Rocket Scientists on Cinnabar Island many years ago."**

"_**That would explain why you feel like her then. It would also explain who the 'Child of Man' Arceus referred to is."**_

"Lucas... when did..." Cynthia was confused.

"A-ah... Well, you see apparently I'm the Herald of Dialga. Oh! And Charlie is the Herald of Palkia. That makes Laura the Herald of Giratina, and the Chosen One or something like that."

"Interesting... that wasn't in the legends..."

"_**Most likely because Arceus made it up on his own recently. I swear he does things like this to antagonize us."**_

"Now, now that isn't very nice." A man in white jumped from the rafters of the room and slowly descended to the floor.

He did a western style bow. "Greetings. I too have arrived to watch this battle. I decided it would be more exciting to watch it live than from the Hall of Origin using my powers. Besides, I am getting comfortable in this form."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh. It would seem the Herald of Palkia has arrived, and is being impeded by the keeper of this place because of your presence Laura. I suppose we should not impede your fight any longer then."

Cynthia sent out a Spriritomb and Arceus raised an eyebrow.

"Spiritomb? I thought they were extinct. I suppose even I can be surprise once and a while."

Laura mulled it over before sending out Sprout.

It dealt damage to the Pokemon, but Cynthia recalled it, deciding on a Togekiss.

Lucas realized something; the egg he had gotten from Cynthia... it had been the offspring of that Pokemon!

Laura sent out Sparky who put the flying and normal type down in two hits.

Next was a Garchomp.

"Here it comes," Murmured Lucas.

Giratina let out a roar as he stomped onto the battlefield.

He looked down and noticed Cynthia.

"_**You are the champion? This will most definitely be enjoyable! Your colleagues are weaklings!"**_

The Garchomp was crushed by Giratina's Dragon Pulse.

"_**And still no challenge? I am disappointed."**_

However, he was called back in favor of Sprout for the Spiritomb's return.

Earthquake finished the Pokemon, as well as knocking Arceus off his feet from the sudden move.

After a few of Laura's Pokemon were KO'd she sent Giratina back out against the Milotic.

With little effort, the Milotic went down too.

Then came a Lucario, which devastated Laura's team...

Until it ran out of energy for its anti-ghost moves, leaving it with Aura Sphere and Extremespeed.

Giratina chuckled. _**"Down fido."**_

He vanished into the Distortion World and then flashed back to the real world, impacting the Lucario.

After doing so once more and a few Dragon Pulse attacks, the Lucario went down.

Next up? Roserade.

"_**The end is now."**_

A couple of Shadow Force attacks later, the grass type fell.

Giratina let out a Roar of triumph.

Laura ran over and hugged one of Giratina's legs.

"Yay! We won! Great job!"

"That was an excellent match. Truly outstanding." Said Cynthia.

"I concur! That was a splendid battle. Bravo, bravo! You've done quite well calming Giratina, Laura. Normally he'd have eaten a human for doing what you are now." Arceus commented.

Giratina shook Laura off his leg and she returned him to his pokeball.

"Come with me, " Cynthia motioned. "We'll take the lift."

Lucas called back Dialga and the five of them got onto the lift.

When they reached the top Arceus motioned Laura to get off first.

Cynthia followed, as did Lucas, Mewtwo, and Arceus.

"This is the Hall of Fame room," Cynthia explained.

Then Rowan came up behind them and ran to join with Laura and Cynthia.

Lucas was about to speak but Arceus silenced him.

"Oh, hello professor Rowan!" Exclaimed Cynthia.

"Hm! It's only natural I come to witness the crowning glory of this child who I sent on a journey to complete the pokedex not too long ago." He paused. "Laura, I should not call you a Child anymore. You've grown so much since I first met you and gave you your first Pokemon. You've grown into a responsible young lady now, a real champion as well."

Cynthia sighed. "Professor, you still enjoy the enthusiasm and energy kids have to offer your research, don't you?"

She motioned to a door.

"Laura, step this way please. Professor Rowan, please join us."

Laura followed her elders into the next room.

Arceus stopped the other two.

"This is as far as we may go... unless _you _would like to try your hand at becoming champion."

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time since I've been in this room," reminisced Rowan.<p>

"If it was when I was crowned champion, then yes." Cynthia said.

Cynthia turned to Laura.

"Welcome to the Hall of Fame."

She guided Laura over to a device.

"Your names will be recorded for Posterity here. What you leave here are the memories of your adventures so far. It's time to record your names... both yours and your pokemons'."

Laura placed the six pokeballs on her belt into the machine.

* * *

><p>Arceus smiled lightly. It was nice to see all that work of hers pay off.<p>

Best of all, Giratina had finally understood what it means to have a bond with a human.

However, her adventures weren't anywhere near done yet.

There were a few... loose ends... that Arceus needed tied up.

There was the matter of Cresellia and Darkrai, Heatran and mopping up what was left of Team Galactic, and of course...

"Child of Man, I require a favor of you."

"What is it you need?"

"Go to the Professor in Kanto and pick something up from him. He plans on sending it himself, but it would take days for it to arrive."

"Of course. May I ask what I am retrieving?"

"A letter."

"A letter?"

"A letter."

Mewtwo vanished.

'Ah yes, there's _that_... Best to tell Laura in person.'

Arceus vanished in a flash of blinding light.

"_Laura, when you get home, I need to speak with you and Giratina."_

He said into her mind.

'O-okay...'

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone had returned home.<p>

Laura woke up, got dressed and headed down stairs.

"Laura! Charlie came looking for you a while ago! I don't know what it was about, but he was shouting something about you needing to get on a ship at Snowpoint city."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

Laura's mother answered it.

"Hello! You must be Laura's mother. I'm aware you know about Mewtwo's... status...so you shouldn't be too shocked to know that I am Arceus. I have some matters to discuss with your daughter before she heads off again. Well, her and one of her Pokemon, my Third Son, Giratina."

Despite this fact, Laura's mother was a very warm kind person, and ignored his true nature.

"Of course! Come in and have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"How kind of you. Water would be nice."

Arceus sat down on a couch and motioned to a nearby chair.

Laura sat down and held Giratina's pokeball in her hands.

"What is it?"

"A number of things," Laura's mother brought the glass of water over to him, and he gave his thanks before taking a sip of the water.

"First off, I have something good to tell you and Giratina. Please let him out for a moment."

Laura freaked. "Are you crazy? He can't fit in the house!"

"Trust me."

She sighed and did as told.

Instead of the light reforming into the massive Giratina, it reformed into a man in his older teens with long black hair that faded into red at the end. He had pale skin and red eyes with black sclera as well. His attire consisted of what could be described as a Thug's clothing;

He had a black and red striped T-Shirt and a gray blazer over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on gray jeans and a belt with six "Claws" on the buckle.

He had a golden circlet on his forehead, a different style than Arceus's. He had golden bands on his wrists and golden boots with black underneath.

Immediately he became inraged.

"What is the meaning of this, Arceus?"

"Calm yourself, Giratina. It would be impolite of you to destroy this house with your towering form."

"How can I remain calm when I look like a..._human_?"

"Perhaps the knowledge I have will please. A small portal to the Distortion World has opened in the Turnback Cave. I need you and Laura to go into it, check out the surrounding area, leave, then close the portal for good. Then you may visit your friend up north. Who knows? Perhaps I shall join you. I grow bored of the nothing that is the Hall of Origin." He waved a hand nonchalantly in the air.

"This depends," Giratina began. "Will I be forced to remain like _this_?"

"Actually that's the thing. I believe something called the Griseous orb is causing the portal. If you retrieve it, it should also effect your Forme. Of course this forme will also become available on a normal basis. It would mean," Arceus smirked. "You could stay out of your Pokeball."

"..."

"Really?" Laura asked, surprised.

"Yes, really."

"Very well." Giratina reached over and grabbed Laura's wrist.

"Hey!"

"Come! We are going to Turnback Cave first! Your friend can wait."

Laura struggled in his grip.

Arceus sighed and stood up, walking to Giratina.

He flicked the wayward Pokemon in the face and he flinched, releasing Laura.

"Now, now, just because you have your strength doesn't mean you can push Laura around! I'll be watching, and if you pull anything like that I'll turn you back and you'll have to go back in your pokeball!"

Giratina growled at Arceus and left with Laura.

"Be glad your daughter hasn't entered her rebellious stage yet, Johanna. Although your daughter won't be going on any mass killing sprees I hope." Arceus chuckled. This human was different than even Laura; she took everything in stride, and never asked questions about the strange things.

At the most, he thought highly of her and respected her.

* * *

><p>Laura sighed. She hadn't gotten Lucas because he was busy with research, so now she was lost in Turnback Cave.<p>

"Darn it woman! You should have turned left in that last room!"

"Shut up, okay! I'm doing the best I can!"

The two had been bickering for the past hour.

They exited the room...

And found themselves right back where they started.

Giratina let out a string of curses at Laura, who retorted by smacking him in the face with the hinged side of the pokeball he used to inhabit.

* * *

><p>Lucas was observing Mesprit frolicking around Lake Verity.<p>

Suddenly the Pokemon flew away, out of the line of sight of his binoculars.

"Well, hello Mesprit! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Laughed Arceus.

Lucas jumped and scared the skittish lake Pokemon.

Arceus grabbed its arm lightly.

"It's fine! This is Lucas; he tried to save you a while back. He's my friend."

The Pokemon relaxed a bit and flew over to Lucas, whose camouflage was now tossed to the side.

The lake Pokemon let out a series of cries.

"Yes, that _is _a good question, what are you doing belly down on the ground hiding?" Arceus translated.

"W-well, I was doing research of course!" He held up his notepad.

"I see. Well, would you mind helping Laura and Giratina? They've gotten themselves lost and I'm worried they might kill one another before the day is through. That, and Charlie wanted them to meet him in Snowpoint for a boat ride."

"...Okay, I'll help her. Where is she lost at?"

"Turnback Cave. I'll take us there. In return for your aid, I shall let you fill in more information on myself in your pokedex later. That seems a fair trade, don't you think?"

"Really? Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Professor Oak had just left his laboratory when Mewtwo, in Pokemon form, appeared.<p>

"Mewtwo! You surprised me! You mustn't do that! At this age, I might have a heart attack!"

"**Arceus has sent me to deliver that letter for you. I guess you know what I'm talking about."**

"Ah yes! Here," he handed the letter to Mewtwo. "Please get that delivered quickly. I don't have much time to make the travel to Sinnoh."

"**Very well. Goodbye."**

* * *

><p>Lucas walked into the foggy entrance and heard Giratina and Laura before seeing them.<p>

"Hello?"

"Lucas? Is that you?" Laura replied.

He sighed and walked over to them, judging their location from the sounds of their voices.

"Alright, Arceus came and got me because you two have the directional sense of a hitmontop on a merry go round. Follow me."

After a little bit of walking they found the room.

There was no fog in this room, but the walls glowed a dull blue.

In the center of the room was a pillar with inscriptions on it and in front of that a portal.

"Alright," Giratina changed back into his Altered forme.

"_**Just this once I will allow you to ride upon my back. This. Once."**_

"R-right..." Laura got on and Lucas sighed before leaving the two.

As Giratina entered the portal, he changed back into his Origin Forme.

He let Laura off on a piece of land.

" _**I shall wait here. You find the Orb."**_

"Right. Will do."

Laura explored for a bit before finding the object.

It was angular and gold and about the size of a basketball.

She hefted the object and went back to Giratina.

"Got it! Feel any different?"

"_**Not now, no. But I most likely will when I enter the Real World. Get on."**_

The two returned to the Real world...

* * *

><p>Giratina instantly noticed that he was still in Origin Forme.<p>

The portal closed behind them.

"_**So it allows me to remain in this form then?"**_

Giratnia returned to human form... and got a _nasty _surprise.

In place of the older teen boy was a girl about the same age.

She wore a silver-grey bodysuit with red and black stripes at intervals and a black stripe along the center.

Golden "claws" framed her breasts, mid torso, and right above her hips.

She had a mask that covered her nose and mouth made of gold, and golden boots and gauntlets.

Her hair was the same, however.

She growled.

"I am going to _kill _Arceus. I'm going to kill him."

As the two left the dungeon, Giratina repeated her mantra, even as they flew to Snowpoint.

They discovered Charlie wanted them to go to someplace called the "battle zone".

"I thought you would come! I'm glad I waited for you!" Said Cynthia running over to them.

"She raised an eyebrow

"Who's this?"

"Giratina." Laura answered.

"How-?"

"Arceus. I'll kill him." Giratina replied, continuing her mantra.

"...He has an odd sense of humor, doesn't he?"

"You could say that..." Said Laura with a nervous laugh.

"Or you could say I'm gonna kill him." Giratina added.

Cynthia recomposed herself.

"I think it's good our world is constantly changing. Of course I don't want it to become what only one person wants. I want to see a world where everyone can share their joy. Where Pokemon and the people around them can be happy for one another. I

want the world to become a place where everyone is smiling. Laura, I want you to travel to all kinds of far-off places. I want you to meet all kinds of people. I came all the way here to say that to you. I hope our paths cross again!"

Laura got on the boat (with Giratina of course) and waved until the boat was long gone.

"You have quite a noble vision of the world, Cynthia."

She turned around and saw Arceus.

"However, such a world would be impossible. As long as there is joy, sadness must be there to balance it. Similar to how this world and the Distortion World balance one another. If everyone smiled, then nobody would frown. Life would become one

dimensional and boring. That is why, when I created this world so many eons ago, I gave humans the most emotion of all. I gave you hearts and souls, because without them there would be nothing separating you from Pokemon. Well, normal Pokemon

anyway. Legendary Pokemon such as myself and my sons are exceptions. We have emotion, but out of all of us, the one who comes as close to human as it gets is not me, but Mewtwo. I kind of envy him. But, it must be so; a god with emotion on that level

would make mistakes, lapses in judgment. A lapse in that leads to catastrophe with my power. I am sorry, I hope you understand."

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 8<p>

With that, the story turns to the end.

Arceus is trolling as usual and Giratina is angry.

What else is new?


	9. Fight! Battle! Survive!

Chapter 9

Fight! Battle! Survive!

When they arrived they met Charlie.

"Oh hey, Laura! What took you so long to-?"

He noticed Giratina and got a smug look on his face.

Laura groaned. This _couldn't _end well.

"Who's your friend there?"

He walked past Laura to Giratina.

He didn't even say anything before Giratina narrowed her eyes.

"Lay a hand on me and I shall forcefully remove it from your person. I am Giratina, do not take this form for weakness! In fact-!"

Charlie wasn't listening; he'd put his arm around her shoulders and was _flirting._

He soon found himself about twenty feet in the direction he had come from on the ground.

"Be glad I was merciful! I could have torn your arm right off!"

Laura sighed.

"So we're here. What did you want us for?"

"Come with me, will ya?"

The three marched over to the Entrance to the Battle frontier and saw Volkner and Flint.

"I tried to get into the battle frontier, but these guys got in my face about it! They're saying they want to test me to see if I'm good enough and all that! As if I need to prove anything! Let's team up!"

"Alright!"

"Just like Spear Pillar! Let's show them how good we are!"

"You got it!"

"So what if they're a gym leader and a member of the Elite Four? Let's whoop em!"

Flint shivered with excitement. "This situation just cooks! The drama and tension sizzles! Flint, the master of firey Pokemon, is gonna put you to the test!"

Volkner sighed. "I don't know how I managed to get myself into this, but show me the skills that got you thought the Pokemon league!"

Thankfully, Charlie made a smart choice and used his Starraptor.

'Good,' Thought Laura. 'I can use Earthquake without worrying about him.'

Laura sent out Sprout, and their opponents sent out a Houndoom and a Luxray.

The houndoom took out Sprout, but Charlie's Starraptor took it out in return.

Laura sighed and motioned to Giratina.

She burst into black flame and changed into Origin Forme.

Charlie swapped out for his Snorlax, which turned out to be a hit taker.

However, when Flint' Flareon used Overheat, the massive Pokemon fell.

Next was a smart choice, a Floatzel.

Well, until the Electrivire got it.

Giratina had been using Shadow Force to strike from the Distortion World, and avoided taking damage.

Finally, Charlie's Infernape showed up along side Giratina.

Together they beat Jolteon, the last Pokemon.

"..." Flint was speechless.

"Hey! Don't burn out on us! Now you're just getting in the way!" Yelled Volkner shoving Flint.

Volkner turned to the two teens. "Haha! That was a blast! Our combination came up short, but you two have gotten stronger as well. Promise me we'll do this again some time."

He started pushing Flint. "I'll take this husk home."

Charlie looked to Laura and Giratina, who had reverted to human form.

"See? I got a lot tougher!" He turned and began to walk. "Okay, I'm off to the front-OOF!"

A taller blonde man ran into him with a "thud".

"What's this all...about... What the?" Charlie exclaimed. "Dad?"

"Well, if it isn't Charlie!" he noticed Laura. "And Laura too! I haven't seen you in a long time either!"

The blonde man turned to Charlie. "Charlie, your mother told me you'd gone off to Battle Zone, so I had to come running looking for you. So, are you two going to take the Battle Frontier Challenge?"

"Let me explain," he continued. "The Frontier has five facilities that are all dedicated to battling. Each one has a unique set of rules, so they're all different. Of course you have to be _good _to win at any of them. Anyway, I'm satisfied to see you're both doing well. I'll head back to my place at the battle tower. I'll be looking forward to your challenge."

Charlie's father ran off with that.

"...He's cool huh? I mean, when it gets right down to it. You think so too, right?"

"Of course! What building is he in?"

"He's the Tower Tycoon of the Battle Tower! I want to be cool like him! That's one reason I decided to become a trainer."

He shuddered with excitement before 'pumping himself up'. "Ohhh Should I challenge the Frontier now, or should I train some more!"

He snapped to pointing at Laura. "I've decided, I'm gonna get tougher by a lot! That means tougher than you!" Charlie then ran off again.

Laura was approached by a young boy with red hair.

"Hey, hey I just watched you two battle. You're something special aren't you? Beating an Elite Four like that."

"I beat him once already, " Commented Laura. "I'm in the Hall of Fame now."

"That explains a lot! Oh, right, howdy. I'm Buck. I'm usually training at the Survival Area or Stark Mountain. You should head up there! You'll toughen up for sure!"

With that the boy ran off.

"So, is that our plan then? Go to this Stark Mountain?" Asked Giratina.

"I guess so."

However, their progress was impeded. Taking hints, they headed back to Sandgem to visit Professor Rowan.

They met Lucas outside.

"Laura! The professor told me the news! Congratulations, Champ!"

"Thanks a lot! How have things been going?"

"Great! I've gotten some good research in on the Lake Pokemon, enough to register them in my Pokedex! Speaking of which, how far along are you?"

"Uh..." She looked at the number. "Two Hundred and ten?"

Lucas was happier than Laura'd ever seen him. "You completed the Pokedex! Come on, we should see the professor!"

The three entered the building and Laura handed the device to Rowan.

"So you've seen 210 Pokemon. Excellent work, Laura! The Pokemon of the Sinnoh region are being added to your pokedex! This will certainly help with my studies of Pokemon Evolution..."  
>Then the door opened.<p>

All heads turned to Professor Oak.

Lucas's eyes were wide; he was in the presence of a _legend _of Pokemon Research.

He was about to speak when the door opened again and Mewtwo, in human form, comically stumbled into the room.

"Apologies for not being able to get the letter here," he said. "However, I got in a dogfight with Ho-Oh over Johto. Crazy bird... Don't know why Silver bothered Releasing him..."

He pulled an orange and green feather out of his hair and handed it to Oak.

"Perhaps this will make up for it."

Mewtwo then turned to Laura.

"I was meant to deliver this to you," He retrieved a letter and handed it to Laura.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow at Giratina.

"Who-?"

A glare told him everything.

"Yes... well I must be on my way. Farewell."

He left the building swiftly.

Oak turned to Rowan. "Greetings, professor Rowan. It's been a very long time! I'll tell you, Sinnoh is certainly a long trip from Kantao! Of course, if it means meeting new Pokemon, then no distance is too far for the likes of us."  
>Oak noticed Lucas's silent panic.<p>

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, Oak, he's fine. I'm sure he just doesn't know what to say right now. He's my Junior Research Assistant, Lucas."

Oak shook Lucas's hand, prompting the boy to fanboy out and start spitting fanboyisms.

Giratina kindly covered his mouth and held him down.

"Eh... thank you, miss...?"

"Long story," Laura said. "Long, complicated story."

"Back on topic, I'm not surprised to see you here," Began Rowan. "There was that joke, remember? 'Where there are Pokemon, you'll find Oak!' It's good to see that hasn't changed."

He motioned to Laura.

"Let me introduce you to Laura. She's also been helping me and had just finished her Pokedex recently."

Oak smiled. "Ah, it's very nice to meet you! As you heard, my name is Oak. I've been hearing a great deal about you lately from Rowan. He's been exuberant in praise about a fantastic young trainer."

Laura blushed.

"I see you live up to- no, surpass- his praise. You've also got an impeccable sense of timing. You see, I had an errand to run for Professor Rowan on my visit here. He'd asked me to bring the data for the National Pokedex, you see. Since you're here, let me upgrade you to the National Mode."

Oak took a thumbdrive and put it into Laura's pokedex. Once the upgrade was done, Oak removed it and handed the Pokedex back to Laura.

"I'm afraid it won't be easy to complete the National Pokedex. However, I'm sure you will make an honest attempt on our behalf!"

"Of course I will! Thank you very much!"

"Have no fear, Oak. This girl is reliable. By the way, what compelled you to visit this Region?"

"I've heard the Pal Park is open. Pokemon from other Regions flock there, it seems. It's at the end of route 221. Which reminds me, Laura, that letter has instructions I need you to follow. It's about a special Pokemon. You'll understand when you read it. I'll be staying in Eterna for the duration of my time here. I have a meeting, so I must be on my way. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

Oak then left.

Giratina released Lucas who had calmed down significantly.

"Now Laura," Rowan started again. "I have a gift as a reward for finishing the Pokedex."

He handed her a small device.

"That's the Pokeradar. Using it will indicate grass patches were Pokemon are hiding. I'd prepared it for my field assistants, but you finished the Sinnoh Pokedex on your own! However," He looked to Lucas. "This is a prototype, so once it's been tested, I will give one to you as well. The national Dex is still in need of filling after all."

Lucas, Laura and Giratina left the building and Laura opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Asked Lucas.

"He needs to meet me on Route 224. I haven't' been there yet..."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure! I think I get to it from Victory Road."

The three headed off to their destination.

* * *

><p>As they entered the foggy depths of the cave, they met a young girl.<p>

"...I'm Marley. You are?"

"I'm Laura and these are Lucas, by boyfriend, and Tina."

Giratina's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but understood why Laura used it.

"I want to get through this tunnel.. will you help me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"...I'll keep your Pokemon healed up."

They soon encountered a battle. This time, however, Lucas sat it out.

Giratina flared into Origin Forme, surprising Marley.

It became a Metang and a Marowak against Giratina and Marley's Arcanine.

The Arcanine proved to be nothing for the foes, and even Giratina was beaten back some.

Laura sent out Nigel, who managed to defeat his foes.

Giratina leaned against the wall; the equivalent of a 'leg' had been hit by pursuit, a dark move, and it hurt to stand on it in human forme.

"You okay?" Asked Laura.

"I'll...Be fine!" Giratina growled with a hiss of pain at moving the leg.

She mentally cursed her frail human form; her normal form didn't need to walk.

Next up were some psychics. Giratina changed again to beat the trainers.

However, this time Giratina allowed itself to be healed before changing back.

A few battles later ,Giratina went down thanks to a Gengar.

After the battle, it was revived by Marley, having returned to human forme.

The Pokemon groaned and sat up before they continued on.

Eventually Marley stopped. "Oh! That's the stone tablet up ahead! I just wanted to see the Pokemon that comes here..." She bowed. "I appreciate you escorting me..."

"Actually we're heading this way too. Why don't we all travel together?"

"...Okay..."

The group eventually made it to the aforementioned tablet, which was more like a boulder.

Next to it was Oak.

Marley walked over to the rock. "This stone tablet... has a strange feeling..."

"Ah, Laura, Lucas, it's good to see you! I'd like you to examine this stone tablet. Something just like it was discovered in Kanto. I want your help in solving the mystery behind this."

Laura looked at the texts on the stone.

"I tried deciphering the writings on the tablet. It's for a trainer to engrave his or her thoughts after growing as a person after his or her adventure. A trainer fitting that description would be you."

She chose the things she was most thankful for; her friends.

Suddenly the area sprung to life and a land bridge covered in flowers appeared.

From it hopped a small Pokemon.

It let out a high pitched cry then ran off again.

"..? What was that Pokemon? Is it somehow connected to that stone tablet?" Oak looked at the path of flowers. "Where did it go...?"

"That was... That was Shaymin..." managed Giratina.

"...Thank you..." Muttered Marley. "That must have been the Pokemon that conveys feelings of gratitude... You made it so I could see it... So I'll have to convey thanks in my own words too." The girl bowed.

"You're very welcome." Laura replied. She then motioned to Lucas and Giratina.

"Let's follow it!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow; he wasn't liking the impact running through flowers might have on his masculinity.

Giratina didn't like the scenario at _all_. It was too happy for her.

The two followed however, with Lucas and Laura breaking out the Bikes for speed and Giratina going into Origin Forme.

They arrived at a place full of flowers.

"It's so pretty!" Exclaimed Laura.

Giratina slithered through the air before landing behind Laura in human form.

"Too pretty if you ask me."

They then came upon the Pokemon from before.

Laura entered battle with Buiz at her side.

They managed to weaken the ball of grass and fluff before catching it in an Ultra Ball.

The device vanished as it was transported to the PC system.

When they returned to the rock, Marley and Oak were gone.

However, a familiar being was awaiting them.

Arceus.

"You managed to find Shaymin? Bravo, bravo! I'll meet you in Canaclave next. But first, head to Floroma town. You'll find something there that will help your new friend."  
>With that he vanished.<p>

Giratina didn't even get to wring his neck.

* * *

><p>After retrieving the Shaymin, Laura had decided it was so undeniably cute she <em>couldn't <em>keep it in a pokeball.

As they left the Pokemon Center in Floroama, a blonde woman noticed the Shaymin in Laura's arms.

"Oh! A Shaymin? If you have that Pokemon, you should have some Graciedaea flowers. I've got a whole bunch, so you can have some!"

Shaymin leaped onto Laura's head as the woman gave Laura a basket full of the pink flowers.

Laura handed the basket to Lucas and picked out one of the flowers, touching it to the Pokemon on her head.

It glowed and changed shape into a leaner creature with big ears and wings.

It flew around Laura a few times before Laura tapped the flowers on its neck and it changed back.

She caught the Pokemon and put it in her arms again.

Lucas managed to carefully stored the flowers from the basket and the group flew to Canaclave.

* * *

><p>Arceus greeted them.<p>

"There's a couple of things that I need done here. First, I want to show you a family that is suffering because of a certain Pokemon."

He led them to a house next to the docks.

Inside was a woman at the bedside of a young boy.

"He's in an eternal nightmare, courtesy of Darkrai. However, Crecsellia has the power to break his spell. You must acquire a Lunar Wing from her. Take the boat. Everything is set up for you. You may take Shaymin, but it would be... bad to take anyone else."

Laura walked up to the sailor and father of the boy.

"Hey. I heard about your dilemma and thought I'd help out."

"You...you're willing to go to Fullmoon island for us? Thank you! Thank you so much! Both my wife and I are counting on you!"

The two entered the boat and traveled to the island.

X

"You're going to have us fight in the Nightmare World aren't you, Arceus?" Giratina asked.

"...What if I am?"

"I wanted to be prepared..." Giratina tackled Arceus to the ground and began strangling him. "JUST LIKE I WASN"T WHEN THIS HAPPENED!"

"E-easy! Woah!" Arceus shoved her off of him and stood up, unphased. "You know me. I like having... fun."

"This isn't fun. That blonde brat tried to make romantic advances to me!"

"I know."

"Of course you do."

* * *

><p>Laura entered the interior of the island, surrounded by forest.<p>

In the middle, hovering over a floating pond, was Cresselia.

"...Hello?"

The Pokemon turned to her and then was about to take off, when Laura pleaded "Wait! Please! There's a little boy who's fallen under Darkrai's spell! He needs a Lunar Wing to help him!"

"_I see. In that case," _one of the several arc shaped rings on Cresellia's body disentigrated and reformed into a feather that had the colors Pink, Magenta, and lavender, with the quill being golden.

The feather landed in Laura's hands and the arc regenerated.

"Thank you!"

"_Not a problem. Sleep well."_

* * *

><p>Laura brought the lunar wing back and held it out.<p>

It started glowing when they got to the boy and his restless sleep faded into calm.

The boy slowly woke up.

Then the Sailor, his father, ran in.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake!" The parents embraced their son.

"I...I don't know what to say..." managed the Sailor in tears of joy. "Thank you! We'll never forget you!"

As the group left, Laura felt oddly drowsy...

"Feeling tired?" Arceus handed her a pass key. "There's an old house up north for you to rest in. A... haunt.. of mine."

Laura decided to take him up on the offer, and entered the building.

She was greeted by a man in a black suit with a red tie on and silver hair. He also had on solid black sunglasses.

"...Welcome." The man smirked and chuckled. "We've had a reservation for you... we've held it a _long _time..."

Laura entered a half conscious state and make her way over to the bed.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, she was on an island that strongly resembled Fullmoon Island.<p>

Thankfully, Giratina was with her.

"Get ready, Laura."

"Wha..."

Giratina grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.

They entered the inner part of the island.

In the crater hovering over a puddle, was Darkrai.

"**..."**

"That's right, you dont' talk much." Giratina erupted into Origin Forme.

"**Giratina? Interesting. It's been a while."**

"_**You're as creepy as ever. Laura! Snap to it! We've got a battle to fight!"**_

Laura came to her senses fully and felt the powerful dark Aura emanating from Darkrai, even blacker than Giratina's.

"**I see... nothing more than savages."**

"Giratina!"

After a severe beating Laura managed to catch the Pokemon of Nightmares.

Feeling good about herself, Laura fell backwards slowly.

"_Darkrai... though you don't will it... your power makes people and Pokemon around you see terrible nightmares...That is why you came here...There is no-one here but you... now... there is no-one at all." _Arceus's voice echoed.

Laura shot up and looked around; the room was empty.

She proceeded to the door and was greeted by the same Sailor from earlier.

"You were asleep for a long, long, time... almost a week now. What happened to you? On top of that, what were you _doing _here? Nobody's live here for fifty years!"

The man walked off and Arceus and company arrived.

"Did you have a nice nap? I thought for sure you'd be out of there before now." Arceus said.

"It wasn't funny. I had to get my wounds healed here by Arceus because you dropped out on me after the fight!" Giratina complained.

"Come. Let us get Darkrai. He isn't a bad... Pokemon... he's just got a wicked power. Wicked, but necessary. Sort of how Giratina rules the distortion world. His powers are passive, however. I believe since you've captured him his powers will be more... manageable."

The Pokemon was retrieved from the computer and called out.

He instantly took a human form.

It somewhat resembled a Ninja's outfit crossed with common male attire of the current time.

His shirt was the same as a ninja's with large poofy sleeves and a v neck that had fishnet over it.

His pants were held up by a black belt with a gold buckle, the cargos still baggy and entirely black.

He had on low cut boots that were also a matte black.

His hands had black fingerless gloves that hugged his skin tightly.

He had abright red scarf around his neck that covered his mouth and part of his nose, the tied of end reaching to his shoulder blades.

His hair was silvery grey and covered his right eye, his other eye a bright aquamarine.

His hair was waist-length, with a somewhat curly or wavy consistency to it.

"..."

He wasn't a talker.

"Well, now that your business is done, why don't you go back to the Battle Frontier?" Suggested Arceus.

"That sounds like a good idea!"

"Wait." Giratina interjected. "You need a change in wardrobe.. something more impressive than..._that_."

"Oh? What do you suggest then?" Laura was somewhat insulted.

"We have to go back to back to Turnback Cave. If we can manage to traverse it in the right amount of rooms, we can get Reaper Cloth. I can use my power to change it into something worthy of your status as Champion."

"But I hate that place!"

"I do too. But can you imagine the look on that brat's face when you come in looking as powerful as you are?"

"...Okay... I'll bite."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the group arrived at the location where the Distortion World portal used to be for the umpteenth time.<p>

They had an impressive collection of Reaper Cloths by this point.

Giratina set them down in front of the wall.

She looked at the writing on the pillar.

"_**This is... That where life sparkles... That where life has faded... A place where two worlds overlap..."**_

Chanted Giratina.

The cloths glowed a sickly violet and transformed into energy, the light engulfing Laura.

When the dust cleared Laura stood in a new uniform.

The magenta of her jacet had turned a deep red, the linings a black.

Her skirt underneath was a maroon and her shirt was a slate gray.

Her boots were now black combat boots with red laces.

Her white socks had become black stockings that went up to her lower thigh.

Her scarf changed as well.

It now was one article instead of being tied, and rested around Laura's neck, six "tails" of black cloth tipped with red fell down to her waist.

Her hat was gone, replaced by a gray hood.

Her jacket sleeves were threaded through golden bracelets around her wrists, and six golden stripes that tapered to a point framed her chest and stomach.

"So? I think it's obvious where the design came from."

Laura was still taking it all in.

"Are these..."

She tapped the bracelets with her hand; they were somewhat heavy, but not as much as they should have been.

"Real gold. What, you think I'd skimp out on that? They're held in place by the power of the Reaper Cloths, so they won't fall off and won't be too heavy for you to comfortably move around in."

"Awesome! Thank you!"

Laura attempted to hug Giratina, but was stopped by one of Giratina's tendrils.

"No."

With that, Laura, Giratina and Darkrai headed back to the Battle Frontier and Lucas went back to Sandgem.

* * *

><p>After a surprise at the sheer power of the wild Pokemon and a surf later, they arrived at the Resort Area, where Laura was approached by a man with glasses.<p>

"Pst! Hey, you, traveler!"

"Me?"

"Yeah! How would you like to have his Villa for free?"

"What? You can't be for real!"  
>"But I am! You see, the guy who lived here moved out and somehow I got saddled with it! I'll never understand rich people. So, how about it?"<p>

"How _could _I say no?" responded Laura.

"Good, good! Come with me."

He led them inside

"I didn't buy any furniture, and the guy from Hoenn took all his stuff with him... weird guy, rock collector or something. I'll order you a table and a catalouge, how about that?"

He called up someone on his phone and a delivery crew arrived in about fifteen minutes.

After bringing in the table and setting the thick booklet on the table, all three of the other humans left.

"Well... it's...workable!" said Laura, trying to remain positive.

Then the door opened.

IT was Barry.

"Laura! You have a Villa now? You must be _rich_! Give me something!"

"It isn't like that at all!"

She explained the situation.

"Okay! This is what I'll do! I'll tell _everybody _you have a Villa!"

With that, Barry ran off, but not before calling Laura a 'Creepy Cosplayer'.

Laura glared at Giratina.

"It doesn't matter what he says to you, you can still kick his ass."

"Good point."

After locking the Villa, Laura and company headed north.

However, Darkrai was the first to notice something wrong.

"...They're here somewhere. I don't know where."

"What are you-!"

Giratina narrowed her eyes.

"Saturn...Mars...Jupiter...Charon." Giratina smirked. "Bet they're looking for Cyrus. They'll never find him. He's stuck in the Distortion World."

"...Remember, Heatran."

"Shit, he's right, they might be after Heatran! We'll need the whole gang for this. Give me a second."

Giratina burst into Origin Forme and ripped a hole in reality, entering the distortion world.

It came back soon after with Lucas and Charlie.

Giratina changed back into human form.

"Alright you two, listen up. Rather, call out by brothers! We have some cleaning up to do!"

They did as told and Giratina burst into Origin Forme.

"_**Palkia. Dialga. Team Galactic is still a plausible threat. We have no choice but to grind them into the dirt once and for all! These humans will help guide us, but it will take all our power to show them that their efforts are for naught! We shall crush them without mercy and grind their bones and the bones of their Pokemon into dust, so that they will never again question the power of the Creation Trio! I will not accept no for an answer!"**_

Giratina flashed back into human form and started north.

"Come. We must begin our search now!"

Despite knowing about what Giratina was, Charlie continued his advances, and the only thing keeping Giratina from killing him was the fact that Laura would cram her back in the pokeball.

Eventually, Darkrai used Dark Void to knock him out and threw the blonde over his shoulder.

Eventually the sky grew dark with soot.

They soon ran into Buck again.

"Laura! Training hard already, huh?"

"No you miserable whelp. I'll put it in terms you can understand; bad guys are here and we need to stop them before they piss off Heatran. Got it, kid?" Giratina growled.

"Woah, so hostile! That's fine, I kind of, uh... need you to patrol Stark Mountain for me."

"Okay, since it's where we need to be, why not?" Agreed Laura.

"Good. There's something there called a Magma Rock, and its' supposed to keep a certain Pokemon calm. There've been reports of guys in space suits, vandals, running around. I'd do it myself, but my Pokemon are wounded and I need to take them to the center."

They parted ways.

After a short hike they entered a cave.

"You! Tell us where Master Cyrus went!" Demanded Mars.

"He's in _my _world now," Giratina said, letting a flicker of shadow appear on her fingertip. "The Distortion World. That is his new home. He desired a world all his own? He got one."

"Who are you? You aren't making any sense! Giratina was the one who controlled the Distortion World! Never mind, I'll beat it out of you!"

She sent out a Bronzong.

Giratina transformed.

"_**Relive me now, human?"**_

Giratina fought this battle completely alone, without even guidance from Laura.

"_**He was no match for me. **_**You ****_are no match for me."_**

Jupiter stepped up next... and was met by Lucas.

"I missed out on the chance to avenge my defeat by Mars, so you'll have to do."  
>He called out Dialga, who roared.<p>

"_**So... this is our opponent then? Very well. Let us show them who is the most powerful!"**_

Dialga crushed his opponents.

"That's it! I'm going to look for Master Cyrus!" Growled Mars.

"_**Fraid' not." **_

Palkia was not out.

The Galactic members had the whole Creation Trio blocking their escape.

"Dammit..."

"_**Dialga...Palkia... let's show them the way to their Master."**_

"_**AZELF!"**_

"_**MESPRIT!"**_

"_**UXIE!"**_

The three elves appeared.

"_**Now... combine your powers to enhance my portal to the Distortion World!"**_

Giratina roared and a small hole the size of a frizbee appeared on the ground.

Palkia and Dialga roared as well and it grew to the size of a garbage can lid.

"_**Why isn't it opening?"**_

"Because I said so."

Arcues entered.

"I wanted to keep Cyrus in there and avoid another Spear Pillar, so I weakened the link between this world and the Distortion world so only you could travel. But..." he sighed. "It seems I was a bit premature in that action."

"Nothing that isn't fixable, right?" A man in his early twenties appeared as well.

He had violet hair and lavender eyes.

He wore a T-shirt and a zip-up jacket with jeans and sneakers.

On his face were a pair of sunglasses.

"Of course. I'll rectify it right now. You make sure that the Magma Stone doesn't get caught in the suction."

"Will do."

The young man changed shape into a bipedal cat-like creature.

"**Yo. I'm 150-b, but my friends call me Bryan. You can too."**

"We're done with Team Galactic. It isn't as fun without Cyrus around," said Jupiter.

"That changes noththing." Arceus was _frowning_.

Never a good sign.

He changed into his Pokemon form and stepped in front of the Creation Trio.

"_I, Arceus, Creation and Alpha Pokemon, charge you both with the theft of Pokemon, assault and violation of the Lake Trio, and most of all the attempt at destroying this world in favor of a new one. Your punishment is to be cast into the Distortion World along side your Master."_

He slammed his hoof into the ground.

The portal roared open and sucked the two former commanders in.

"Wait! I thought there were some grunts and another admin with them?"

"_They have fled deeper into the cave. I will leave them to you and your human authorities. The man thinks too highly of himself. His punishment will be being judged by those he believes lesser than himself."_

"**Well, I might stick around and see the sights, but I should head back to Hoenn soon; I can't leave poor Mew alone with the little ones. I know for a fact how bad it can be from when she showed up here."**

"Wait... Mew? Little ones?" Lucas added two and two. "H-how did-!"

"**What, you think they were conceived in our Pokemon forms? Hell no! They were conceived in human form but birthed in Pokemon form." **Bryan shuddered.

"**It would have been too awkward for me if we'd have done it while I was in this form."**

He changed back, clothes and all.

He'd been practicing in the past five years.

Taken him almost that long to get it down.

He left the cave and headed off.

Arceus changed back as well.

"I'll leave you to your work. I want to arrange something for you, Laura. It's a surprise, so you won't see me again until then. Bye!"

Arceus took his leave.

Lucas and Charlie called back Dialga and Palkia and the group headed onward into the cave.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 9<p>

Yeah. They had kids. Get over it.

Arceus was a troll again, and Dawn got a nice themed outfit.

That covers most of the legends, save one.

After this next chapter?

Laura takes her adventure in a new direction.

Also, the reason I swap between "she" and "it" with Giratina is based on what state she/it is in.


	10. The End?

Chapter 10

The End?

Lucas and Charlie had left Laura and Giratina, so they continued deeper into the cave.

As Laura ran off deeper into the cave, Buck caught up to her.

"What's going on?"

"Team Galactic is in the caves! Charon is planning something! We have to hurry and stop... whatever he's doing!"

"He's most likely trying to draw out Heatran," said Giratina. "So he's probably after the Magma Stone."

"Then I'll come with you!"

After lots of walking and a few double battles, they arrived at the cave in question.

"Here we are! Team Galactic's inside, right?"

Giratina closed her eyes and listened.

Sure enough, cackling was heard.

"Yes. Now we should make haste."

The three entered the cave and Charon noticed them.

"You're too late! With this Magma Stone, I will call forth the Legendary Heatran! I'll control the volcano's eruptions and extort money by the millions! Fear me, for I am Charon, the boss of the reborn Team Galactic!"

"Go, go, go!"

A Croagunk ran in, snatched the rock from Charon and ran back.

"No! The Magma Stone! What is going on!"

"Excellent work, Croagunk!"

Suddenly a boulder burst open, revealing Looker.

"Ah, disguising myself as a boulder was not easy."

He called back his Croagunk after retrieving the Magma Stone from his Pokemon.

Looker walked over to Charon.

"Now, old-timer, the InterPol cordially requests your cooperation. I am sure you have much to tell us about the new Team Galactic."

The two grunts panicked and made a run for it.

"InterPol? Gah what a hassle." muttered Charon under his breath.

"What are you talking about? A new team Galactic? Extortion with Heatran? I have no idea what you mean." Lied Charon poorly. "Merely the blathering of a harmless old man, all said in jest! Besides, among Team Galactic's commanders I was the junior."

"You can tell us all about it. We have plenty of time."

The Commander swatted the handcuffs away.

"No, no, no, resisting arrest. Three on one aren't very good odds, no?" Looker smirked. "Okay, officers."

Two more InterPol officers entered the cavern and took up position behind Looker.

"He is an old man. This heat cannot be good for him. Quickly, take him somewhere cool. Yes! The cooler will do!"

The cops cuffed Charon and led him away.

"Laura!" exclaimed Looker. "And you, unfamiliar boy. I wish to say something. First, it is too hot! Let us exit this environment."

The three left the cave.

"Whew the air outside, it is delicious, yes?"

That statement was a mistake, as Looker began coughing.

"Ugh! I inhaled volcanic ash by the lung full! Now you two, This is what they were after," he held up the Magma Stone. "The Magma Stone. Moving this is said to awaken the Pokemon Heatran. The old tales tell awakening it will make Stark Mountain erupt... but I have moved it. It is here. Will the mountain Erupt?"

"Hey, don't sweat it, stranger. I'll go put it back for you." offered Buck before taking the stone and running back into the cave.

"That boy, he has quite the energy, yes?" asked Looker.

"He's nothing compared to Charlie. Nothing." Laura replied.

"At least his libido is more under control," added Giratina.

"Laura, I shall tell you why I arrived here. After we parted at , I investigated their hideout. I uncovered Charon's plot, which led me to a stakeout of this place. That Charon is now safely in our custody. It is safe to say that Team Galactic is no longer a threat. That being said, it looks like my work here is finished. "

Buck came running out of the cave.

"Hey, Stranger, I put the Magma Stone back. It'll be okay now. Heatran won't wake up. Probably. But hey, Laura, you're an amazing trainer! Swing by my place later. It's in the Survival area."

With that, Buck took off.

"I, also, will take my leave," said Looker. "'The more wonderful the meeting, the more sorrowful the parting.' That is the quote I heard many years ago in a foreign land. Its meaning... I understand it better now. Farewell, Laura my friend! May you long cherish Pokemon!"

Looker too took his leave.

"You know Heatran is awake, right? You should probably catch it before it makes the volcano erupt. It's what us higher legendaries like to call a 'dumb legend' because of its lack of intelligence and inability to use telepathy. I suppose you should visit that other brat first though. Heatran takes a while to wake up completely." Giratina said.

"Alright, so visit Buck then come back?"

"Yes that is the best course of action."

After some extensive hiking, the two arrived at the Survival Area.

Giratina groaned; both Charlie _and _Buck were there.

"Yo, Laura, this is my place! Come on it."  
>When Laura entered she saw several Gym Leaders.<p>

"You there! Come on over!" Called a bartender.

"You're Laura, Buck's friend, yes?"

"That's me!"

"I've heard about you from both Buck _and _Wake! I should welcome you! This is a private club for only Sinnoh's gym leaders or those vouched for those selfsame gym leaders. It's a place where the best seek to better themselves. Welcome to the Battleground!"

"Well, I'm off to the Battle Frontier," said Buck. "I'm going to see how far up the Battle Tower I can go."

With that he ran off.

Laura too left, heading all the way back to Stark Mountain.

It proved Giratina was right; Heatran was stupid.

However, that didn't make it easy to catch by any means.

It took Laura over twenty Ultra and three Dusk balls to catch it.

After this, Laura used an Escape Rope to leave the cave and returned to the Resort Area.

* * *

><p>After she had healed her team, she left the Pokemon Center...<p>

and ran into Arceus.

"It's time for your surprise! Actually, it's more of a deal."

Giratina rolled her eyes.

"Your deals always come with bad drawback. I can't _wait _to hear this one."

"What kind of deal?"

Asked Laura.

"I will give you these tickets, one for you and one for Giratina. They're for a boat trip on the S.S. Anne, a high end Cruise ship, to Johto. There you will take on the Johto and Kanto Gym challenges. However, you have to start fresh. Giratina is going along, but you cannot use her in battle. She's there for company. By start fresh, I mean leave all your Pokemon here and start over. I've made preparations for you to revive a starter Pokemon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town. Doesn't that sound like fun? Traveling to a far away land and catching new Pokemon with a new team?"

"It _does _sound interesting... Okay, I'll accept your terms!"

"Great! Take these down to the docks in the Fight Area. The Anne will be arriving tomorrow at three PM. Don't be late!"

With that, Arceus took his leave.

Laura Flew home, gathered her basics like clothes and such, stored everything she had in the PC except Nigel, and then left for the Fight Area.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival she deposited Nigel in the PC and headed to the docks.<p>

The boat was right on time.

Laura took one look back at the Fight Area and then got on the boat.

* * *

><p>END STORY<p>

...and begin CROSSOVER!

This time I'll be playing HeartGold, choosing a female character, and skipping or altering most of the major plot points that make up the story in HG/SS.

After that's done, I'll get back to YinWhite.

Until then, goodbye!


End file.
